La boda de Lily
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: FINAL:Lily se va a casar, sí, y no es con James. Pero tiene que organizarlo todo sola. Alguien se ofrecerá a ayudarla y lo que va a salir de ahí va a ser todo menos lo que ellos se imaginan... FIC TERMINADO
1. Día uno: una ayuda

**Disclaimer: **Hola de nuevo, sigo sin ser JK, así que nada es mío, pero lo utilizo con ánimo no lucrativo.

Notas de autora: Bueno, esto es un mini-fic navideño que me apetecía mucho escribir y que dadas las circunstancias no sé cuando podré irlo actualizando. Sólo espero que os guste, no va a tener más de ocho capitulillos, así que disfrutadlo! Ya aviso de que va a ser demasiado romanticón y que no tiene ningún sentido, pero mira, cada loco con su tema !

**LA BODA DE LILY**

**Capítulo uno: "Día uno: una ayuda"**

Las calles del centro de Londres siempre estaban atestadas de gente, fuera cual fuese la época del año, pero faltando tan solo dos semanas para Navidad decir que no entraba ni un alfiler en las aceras ni en las tiendas no era exagerar.

Una mujer pelirroja, de unos veinte años, de aspecto muy agradable caminaba con agobio creciente entre la gente, intentando abrirse paso educadamente entre las personas que se paraba para observar las luces navideñas o para conversar con conocidos. Miró el reloj. Aún iba bien de tiempo. Su novio había prometido reunirse con ella en un café céntrico para luego ir juntos al hotel. Y es que Lily, que es como se llamaba la joven, no vivía en Londres, sino en un pequeño pueblo escocés, llamado Hogsmeade. ¿Qué no os suena? Es normal, porque a parte de ser un pueblo muy pequeño es exclusivamente para magos y brujas, y permanece invisible a nuestros ojos muggles.

Lily llegó a la cafetería y se frotó las manos con regocijo al notar el calor del establecimiento y el olor de café recién hecho. Miró a su alrededor, pero su novio no había llegado aún, para variar. Se sentó en una de las pequeñas mesas para dos, dispersadas por todo el establecimiento y le pidió un café con leche a la camarera que se acercó.

Esperaba que no se retrasase mucho. Siempre estaba muy liado con todos los negocios de la familia; reuniones, viajes, comidas y citas llenaban su agenda hasta los bordes. Demasiado trabajo, pensó la chica suspirando y jugueteando con la carta de postres que había encima de la mesa. Últimamente se veían menos, pero él le había prometido que eso cambiaría cuando vivieran en Londres… Vivir en Londres… No le gustaba en absoluto. Siempre había vivido en pueblos y allí, en una gran ciudad, se sentía como una hormiga obrera. Aunque no había más remedio si quería ver a Eduard cada día.

- Buenas tardes, Lily- dijo una voz modulada y cantarina detrás de ella.

La pelirroja se giró inmediatamente y frunció el ceño. Delante de ella estaba una mujer de mediana edad, con un traje sastre impecable y sonriendo de manera afable.

- Oh no Maggie. No me digas que no puede venir- suspiró la joven

La mujer de más edad sonrió y se acomodó a su lado.

- Lo siento Lily. Ha tenido un imprevisto. Un negocio muy bueno en Roma, que va a hacer ganar mucho dinero a la empresa.

Maggie era la secretaria de su novio, Eduard Darcy. Lily solía decir medio en broma que tenía más relación con ella que con su novio, aunque era casi verdad. La pelirroja bufó.

- La empresa ya tiene suficientes beneficios- dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- ¿Ni siquiera puede tomarse una semana libre para organizar nuestra boda? Que piensa ¿Educar a nuestros hijos por carta?

La otra mujer sonrió y posó una mano comprensiva sobre la de la chica.

- Venga Lily. No te enfades. Eduard me ha dicho que si quieres vuelvas a Hogsmead y ya lo haréis juntos la semana que viene

- Nos casamos dentro de tres semanas- dijo la pelirroja- ¿Cómo pretende organizarlo la semana que viene?

Maggie asintió.

- Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites… Aunque Eduard confía en que tú podrás hacerlo bien

Lily suspiró

- Me siento halagada-murmuró

- Al fin y al cabo no es tan importante…-la animó la mujer- la boda será fantástica hagas lo que hagas.

La chica la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego sonrió débilmente.

- Gracias Maggie.

La mujer hizo un gesto para quitar importancia y se levantó.

- Envíame una lechuza si necesitas mi ayuda, ¿Eh?

Lily asintió y se despidió de la mujer. Después de terminarse el café y pagar la cuenta salió a la calle, a intentar que el frío borrase un poco de la frustración que sentía. Aunque no podía entretenerse demasiado con frustraciones, tenía que organizar una boda para 350 invitados, ella sola y en una de sus tres semanas de vacaciones al año. En cuatro palabras: Fan-tás-ti-co.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- ¡Eh nena! ¿No me puedes hacer esto!¿Sabes lo que me ha costado conseguir una semana entera de vacaciones?

- Sí lo sé amor, y eso es lo que cuenta. Pero es que me han cogido para esta película y es muy importante…

- Pero…

- Sí, sí… intentaré ir a verte…¡ciao!

- ¡Nataly!

Pero James, el hombre que hablaba por teléfono gritó en vano, ya que la mujer había colgado. Chasqueó la lengua enfadado. Siempre igual… Su novia últimamente siempre estaba rodando y como él entrenaba casi cada día no se veían muy a menudo. Casi veía más a su chica en la portada de las revistas que en persona. Él también estaba muy ocupado pero movía cielo y tierra para poder estar juntos, a Nataly, sin embargo no parecía preocuparle, demasiado centrada en su carrera como para acordarse de mantener su relación.

Habían reservado una habitación en ese hotel tan romántico para pasar una semana juntos… ¿y ahora que iba a hacer? Seguramente llamaría a Sirius y a Remus para salir… sí, al menos así las vacaciones no estarían perdidas del todo.

Cruzó el vestíbulo del hotel para pedir la llave de su habitación y subir a darse una ducha. En el mostrador de recepción había una pareja esperando. La chica le miró descaradamente y sonrió. James le devolvió la sonrisa pero apartó la mirada, no quería tener problemas con novios celosos, además no le gustaba nada la idea de que su propia novia fuera haciendo caídas de ojos. Una vez le dieron la llave de su habitación se fue de allí sin tan siquiera volver a mirar a la chica y subió a su cuarto, dispuesto a organizar un buen plan para la noche.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Lily bajó del taxi muy cansada después de haber recorrido todas las empresas de servicio de catering de Londres. Al final había encargado el banquete en la primera que visitó y se limitó a escoger lo mismo que otra pareja que iba con ella. Era increíble la cantidad de canapés, aperitivos, ensaladas y guisos que podían salir de la imaginación de un cocinero. La verdad es que después de todo ese panorama no le apetecía siquiera cenar, pero su estómago le recordó que lo último que había tomado era ese café de por la mañana.

Entró en el restaurante del hotel e inmediatamente se sintió fuera de lugar: todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por parejas en actitud amorosa y vestidas de noche. Ella estaba sola e iba vestida con unos tejanos y un jersey rosa, sin peinar desde por la mañana y evidentemente sin nadie a quien hacer carantoñas.

- ¿Mesa para dos, señorita?- le preguntó el camarero a la entrada

- Para uno- contestó Lily maldiciendo a Eduard, algunas de las super-happy parejas se habían girado para ver quién osaba romper el encanto romanticón del restaurante yendo a cenar sin compañía. El camarero asintió y la llevó a una mesa pequeña, situada al fondo.

- Para que nadie me vea- comentó Lily cuando se quedó sola con la carta.- Debería cambiar de hotel.

Miró de nuevo distraídamente a las parejas que la rodeaban, pero una mesa llamó su atención. Estaba ocupada por un hombre solo, que se dedicaba a desmenuzar una de las flores del jarrón que decoraba la mesa. Lily sonrió, al menos no estaba sola en ese mundo de petulantes parejas. Siguió mirando al hombre divertida, parecía guapo así a lo lejos, y tenía un aire despreocupado. Entonces el hombre pareció notar que estaba siendo observado, y levantó la vista rápidamente para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Lily. Ella, inexplicablemente se sintió muy incómoda y apartó la mirada, sonrojada hasta las cejas. Ahora el joven pensaría que estaba interesada en él.

- ¿Qué va a tomar?- Lily dio un respingo cuando oyó la voz del camarero.

Pidió la cena y volvió a mirar de reojo a la mesa del hombre. Vio con alivio que ya no se encontraba allí.

- ¿Lily Evans?- porque estaba justo a su lado-¿Eres tú verdad?

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza extrañada de que el chico la conociera, pero inmediatamente se hizo la luz en su cabeza.

- ¡James Potter!- exclamó- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Dos años exactamente. No he vuelto a verte desde que salimos de la escuela

Lily sonrió. James observó que la chica de la que había estado más pillado a lo largo de su vida conservaba aún la misma sonrisa encantadora, esa que le recordaba a la de su madre.

- Yo sí he sabido de ti. Por las revistas del hospital… Sigues siendo tan famoso como en la escuela

- ¿Trabajas en un hospital?- dijo el chico para cambiar de tema

La chica asintió

- Soy medimaga en el hospital de Edimburgo, mi especialidad son los accidentes por encantamientos.

- Entonces tú también sigues igual que en la escuela- dijo James con una sonrisa

Un camarero se acercó hasta ellos

- Perdone caballero, su cena está servida

- Tráigamela aquí, por favor- pidió James- No te importa, ¿verdad Lily?

- No, en absoluto. Así me cuentas que ha sido de tu vida

James se acomodó en la mesa.

- Bueno, ¿y que haces cenando aquí solo, en el paraíso de las parejas felices?-preguntó la chica con sarcasmo.

- Pues es que Nat me ha dejado colgado, en teoría íbamos a pasar juntos una semana, pero está en Estados Unidos, grabando una película.

- Es verdad, que sigues con Nataly Wrench- dijo Lily torciendo un poco el gesto. Nataly había sido de su curso, pero pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Nunca le había caído muy bien, pero el último año habían tenido más de un encontronazo. La Raven tenía celos de Lily porque sabía que su novio aún seguía colgado de ella. Pero eso la pelirroja no lo sabía, así que la consideraba una neurótica.

James omitió el gesto de la chica. El camarero les sirvió la cena

- ¿Y tú, que haces por aquí?

- Preparo mi boda

A James se le cayó el tenedor al plato y se salpicó de salsa la camisa.

- ¿Te casas? ¡No lo sabía!- tampoco sabía por qué parecía que el estómago se le había llenado de plomo

Lily asintió

- El 31 de diciembre, dentro de 17 días

- ¡Tan pronto! ¿Y cómo es que Susan no me ha dicho nada?

Susan era la mejor amiga de Lily a su vez vecina de los abuelos de James. Durante la escuela había intentado ayudar a James con Lily y eran buenos amigos. Lily se rió.

- Bueno, quizás eso esté relacionado con el hecho de que no soporta a Eduard.

- ¿¡No me jodas que te casas con Eduard Darcy?-Exclamó James haciendo que algunos curiosos se giraran

Lily se puso roja.

- Me alegro de que te alegres- dijo con un tono de voz sarcástico

A James siempre le había parecido que ese Huffie, un año mayor que ellos, tenía las venas llenas de horchata, a parte de parecer que se había metido por el culo el palo de su escoba y de tener cara de no haber oído un buen chiste nunca.

- Lo siento Lily- se excusó intentando sonar educado- es que me ha cogido por sorpresa.

Lily hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia.

- A mí también, no creas. Si nos casamos es por su madre, que no ve con buenos ojos que la novia de su hijo haga vida a parte. A ver si así conseguimos que nos deje en paz.

James dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

- ¿Pero no eres demasiado joven?- preguntó

- Sí- dijo suspirando Lily- Pero él quiere casarse y a fin de cuentas, ¿que más me da ahora que dentro de cinco años?

- No sé, puede que conozcas a alguien- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Lily levantó la vista y le devolvió la mirada.

- Los caballeros de brillante armadura y caballos blancos no existen, James.-dijo sonriendo

El chico ladeó la cabeza para darle la razón.

- Oye, ¿Y por qué estás aquí sola? ¿Dónde se ha metido Darcy?

Lily suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su copa

- Pues también me ha dejado colgada en el último momento… Con una boda para organizar, seis días para hacerlo, más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje y en este hotel que tendría que tener un cartel que pusiese "No admitimos gente que no vaya a desarrollar vida sexual aquí"

James se echo a reír.

- Te juro que no es gracioso. Es peor que aquella vez que me tocó organizar el baile de "Halloween" sola porque "alguien" se escabulló de mala manera los dos días antes…

- ¡Oh vamos Lily! No me digas que todavía te acuerdas de eso- dijo James con cara de niño bueno- Ya te lo expliqué

- Sí, pero lo de que tu abuelita se había puesto enferma y habías ido a llevarle un tarro de miel perseguido por un lobo en el Bosque Prohibido se parece extrañamente al cuento de "La caperucita roja", así que no me lo trago.

James negó con la cabeza. Lo que había pasado en realidad era que Halloween había caído en luna llena y habían pasado la noche con Remus. Así que lo del lobo era cierto, lo de su abuela y el tarro de miel había nacido de la imaginación de Peter.

- Ya sé que hacer para que me perdones por lo del baile- dijo James teniendo una súbita idea que le ayudaría a estar entretenido esa semana- Yo te ayudaré a organizar la boda.

Lily no pudo aguantar y duchó a James en Borgoña del 65, presa de un ataque de risa.

- ¿Tú?

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico picado

Lily encaró una ceja.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?... Bueno, no te ofendas, pero no creo que aguantes… hay que hacer demasiadas cosas…- La chica empezó a enumerar con los dedos- el local, la música, los detalles para los invitados, el fotógrafo, las flores, mi vestido…

James iba asustándose más a medida que la lista crecía. Tragó saliva.

- ¿Ves? Es demasiado hasta para mí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?¿Que tú aguantas mejor que yo?- preguntó el hombre.

- Claro que sí- dijo Lily con un gesto casual

- Ja,ja- dijo James apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla- permíteme que te contradiga, querida Evans, pero puedo aguantar diez mil veces más que tú si quiero- dio un golpe en la mesa- Y te lo voy a demostrar.

Lily sonrió.

- Está bien, pero no digas que no te avisé cuando tengas que medicarte para superarlo.

Pasaron el resto de la cena charlando amigablemente. A James se le había olvidado lo agradable que era hablar con una mujer como Lily, casi se sentía de vuelta en la escuela, cuando pasaba horas con ella en la sala de prefectos. Su amistad había sido extraña, como reservada para cuando estaban solos. Se podía decir que empezaron a conocerse en séptimo, cuando James dejó de babear detrás de la pelirroja y empezó a salir con Nataly. Fue entonces cuando Lily tuvo pequeños remordimientos por no haberle dado una oportunidad a James. Fuera de la sala de reuniones volvían a ser James y Lily, con sus amigos, sus parejas y sus vidas. Acabado el séptimo curso, se acabaron también sus conversaciones, y ambos no se dieron cuenta de cuanto lo habían echado de menos hasta entonces.

Acabaron de cenar y como ninguno de los dos tenía sueño decidieron ir a dar un paseo por los jardines de Kengsiston y las calles céntricas de la ciudad.

- Me encanta la Navidad- dijo James observando las luces que colgaban por encima de sus cabezas.- Es tan… tan…

- ¿Blanca, empalagosa y fría?- le ayudó Lily

- ¿No te gusta la Navidad?

La chica pareció pensárselo.

- No me gusta la parafernalia que se monta a su alrededor. La Navidad en sí sí que me gusta. Creo en la Navidad- acabó

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó James mientras se adentraban en los jardines.

- Pues que creo que quien está perdido puede encontrarse en Navidad, y que hace que la gente cambie.

- Entonces yo también creo en la Navidad- dijo James

Siguieron en silencio, cruzándose con mucha gente que también había salido a pasear. El olor dulzón de las manzanas de caramelo y del algodón de azúcar perfumaba el aire. En una placita, unos músicos tocaban villancicos al estilo del jazz. Se acercaron a escucharles.

- Éste es mi favorito- dijo Lily con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a sonar Blanca Navidad.

James entonces la cogió de la mano.

- Bailemos entonces- dijo tomándola entre sus brazos.

- Estamos haciendo el ridículo- dijo Lily riéndose, pero siguiendo a James.

- Que va mujer, además así avanzamos algo. Parecen buenos, podrías contratarles.

Lily asintió mientras se dejaba llevar por James. La canción era preciosa y la tocaban muy bien. Y la plaza parecía sacada de una postal… Todo era tan romántico, pensó Lily distraída. Ese era el tipo de citas que siempre le habían gustado, si se omitía el detalle de que eso no era una cita

James también se sentía a gusto. Hacía mucho que no bailaba y era muy agradable, sobretodo con una chica tan guapa como Lily. Pensó en Nataly y sintió unos leves remordimientos que se fueron pronto, al fin y al cabo no estaba haciendo nada malo…

La música paró pero ambos siguieron abrazados.

- Está empezando a nevar- dijo Lily levantando la vista, más como un pensamiento que como una frase.

James asintió

- Deberíamos volver…

La chica se dio cuenta entonces de que seguía abrazada a James y se separó rápidamente, algo azorada. ¿Cómo podía haberse abrazado con otro hombre que no fuese Eduard?

- Voy a hablar con los músicos- dijo sin mirar al chico y acercándose al grupo.

James la miró. Casi le había dolido el que ella se separara de él. La nieve empezaba a caer con fuerza, quedándose atrapada en los rizos de la chica. Recordó cuando se había enamorado de ella, casi tan ciegamente que si le hubiera pedido la luna el la habría ido a buscar sin dudarlo. Pero ahora el estaba con Nataly, y ella iba a casarse. No importaba que sus manos fueran tan suaves ni su perfume tan delicioso…

- Les he contratado- Lily interrumpió sus pensamientos, visiblemente más calmada y sonriente después de convencerse de que había sido un desafortunado despiste- ¡Ya me queda menos!- dijo haciendo un gesto de triunfo con los brazos.

James se rió.

- ¿Cuál es el plan para mañana entonces?

- Iremos a ver donde celebrar la boda- dijo la chica- ¿Qué te parece?

- Perfecto- James le ofreció el brazo-¿Volvemos al hotel?

Lily se lo tomó y adoptó una pose muy cómica

Como guste el caballero

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- ¿Es tu primera boda?

- Sí…- contestó Lily desconcertada mientras observaba la lujosa sala que le mostraba una mujer con cara de mala leche. James alzó las cejas.

- Qué tierna- dijo la mujer con tono sarcástico- seguro que estás llena de ilusiones y crees que vas a ser feliz…- suspiró- si quieres un consejo, hazme caso y contrata un buen abogado desde ya.

Lily asintió asustada y miró a James, que negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Así que tienes 350 invitados?- siguió la mujer caminando entre las mesas- Esta sala es idónea entonces, además las mesas son de seis personas, así que podrás alejar entre sí a los parientes que se odian

- Eso es una ventaja-apuntó James, Lily le dio un codazo.

Cuando salieron Lily inspiró fuerte.

- ¿Para trabajar en cosas relacionadas con las bodas es necesario odiarlas, verdad?- le preguntó a James, que sonreía a su lado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Hemos visitado cuatro sitios esta mañana, en dos me han aconsejado que no me case, en otro me han dicho que me harán descuento si celebro allí mi segunda boda y en otro el chico me ha propuesto fugarme con él y con el dinero de Eduard a Hawai…

James se echó a reír.

- El chico sólo bromeaba…- Lily le dirigió una mirada amenazante- No dejes que eso te desanime mujer- acabó más comprensivo.

Lily entornó los ojos.

- Encima todos esos sitios son claustrofóbicos y horribles. En serio, no necesito tener que preocuparme por mi vida mientras como, con tantas lámparas de araña en los techos una no está tranquila…

-¿Quién te recomendó estos sitios?- preguntó James mientras paraba un taxi.

Lily suspiró

- La madre de Eduard

El chico puso cara de comprender.

- Creo que conozco un sitio que te gustará.

Lily le miró con reservas pero asintió.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, que levante la mano quien piense que se me va la olla! Vale, veo muchas manos, aunque es normal, jejeje. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más entretenido, no os preocupéis. No sé si alguien ha escrito esto antes, pero bueno, me apetecía y así celebro que pronto voy a alcanzar los 200 rr en el último capítulo de "Cuando…" Es que sois la caña, muchas gracias a los que seguís escribiendo y no olvidéis dejarme algún review, que me hacéis feliz


	2. Día dos: la primera prueba

**DISCLAIMER: **sigo sin ser Dios

**LA BODA DE LILY**

**Capítulo dos: Segundo día, la primera prueba**

- Pero esto es demasiado bonito…-murmuró Lily posando su pequeña mano con delicadeza, sobre uno de los cristales- es precioso James- dijo mirando al hombre que la observaba satisfecho unos metros atrás.

- Bueno sí, tiene calefacción también, aunque supongo que hay que limpiarlo un poco y traer mesas y…

Lily negó con la cabeza.

- Es perfecto, me encanta.

Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para observar el lugar. Un invernadero antiguo, acristalado y enorme en el que cabrían perfectamente todos los invitados, los músicos y el altar. Al fondo había una especie de casita que según había dicho James había pertenecido al encargado de los jardines y de la casa, una mansión de estilo rígido que se alzaba solemne unos cien metros detrás.

- Pero no puedo casarme aquí- dijo Lily entonces frunciendo el ceño y desilusionada- Esta casa tiene que ser de alguien, no creo que me la alquile para una boda.

- Por eso no hay problema, estará encantado de dejarte celebrarlo aquí. Incluso me atrevería a jurar de que pondrá la casa a tu disposición.

- ¡Ni hablar! Bastante haría con alquilarme esto por un día- dijo señalando el invernadero y sonriendo- La verdad es que es una pasada… ¿Cuándo puedo hablar con el dueño, James?

El chico sonrió y se acercó hasta ella.

- Te presento a James Potter, propietario de la casa- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Lily ahogó un grito de entusiasmo con la mano.

- ¡No me digas que esta casa es tuya! ¡Es una preciosidad!

El chico asintió complacido.

- Era la casa de mis abuelos, luego fue de mis padres y ahora es mía- explicó.

- ¿Pero no me dijiste que vivías en Londres? ¡Estamos en South Hampton!- preguntó Lily mientras James la guiaba fuera del invernadero, hacia la casa.

- Y vivo en Londres. Nataly dice que es un engorro vivir tan lejos de la ciudad, en una casa tan grande para nosotros dos.

Lily le miró sorprendida.

- Pues a mí me parece una maravilla. Te lo digo en serio, ¿Cuánto quieres de alquiler? Te prometo dejarlo todo como estaba…

James negó con la cabeza.

- Me ofendes Lily- dijo en plan de broma- No quiero que me des ni un Knut… así al menos tú seguirás la tradición familiar… aunque no seas de la familia- dijo con una sonrisa.

Salieron del jardín por una puertecita lateral.

- ¿Qué tradición?- preguntó la chica mientras caminaban calle arriba, bajo el sol resplandeciente de diciembre sobre la nieve.

- Tres generaciones de Potter se han casado en ese jardín- explicó James- Antes de que hubiera una casa, incluso.

- Entonces yo no me puedo casar aquí James- dijo Liy con determinación- Eso tiene que estar reservado a vuestra familia.

James sonrió y le dio un golpe cariñoso en la mejilla.

- No pasa nada porque yo no voy a cumplir la tradición de todos modos. Nataly no quiere casarse aquí. Su sueño es una ceremonia exclusiva en una casa de Miami al lado de la playa, así que no digas tonterías…

Lily frunció el ceño. No entendía como la novia de James le podía hacer romper una tradición tan bonita como esa. El sitio era fantástico… teniendo ese precioso jardín, ¿Quién podía preferir una boda en la playa, al estilo de las estrellas cutres de Hollywood?

- No puedo hacerlo James- dijo al final- En serio, eres tú el que te tienes que casar ahí…

- Como no dejes de decir chorradas te dejo de ayudar – dijo James haciéndose el enfadado- me conformo con que me invites…

- Claro que estás invitado- dijo rápidamente Lily- Tú y Nataly. Pero…

- Pero nada.- James puso un dedo sobre los labios de la chica, ella inmediatamente se quedó muda, más por el contacto físico que por obedecerle- Ya que estamos aquí… ¿qué te parece si vamos a buscar a Susan? Esta tarde tenemos que buscarte un vestido, y a Susan también.

Lily asintió.

- No tienes que venir si no quieres, te permito que te saltes ese mal trago.

- ¿Y perderme a Susan con más de un metro cuadrado de tela en el cuerpo? Ni hablar. Además he convocado al consejo de sabios para que te ayuden

- ¿Qué consejo de sabios?- dijo Lily levantando una ceja con sospecha.

- Sirius y Remus.

La pelirroja se echó a reír.

- ¿Y ya has pensado cómo evitar que Susan y Sirius acaben hechizándose y haciendo full-contact?

- Han madurado, ahora llevan sus desavenencias mejor, como adultos- dijo James

- La última vez que se vieron Susan acabó con la clavícula rota y Sirius con tres tornillos en la cadera- resumió Lily dejando muy claro lo que pensaba sobre juntar a los dos "adultos"

- Bueno, al menos ninguno acabó inconsciente y perdido en un callejón de Vietnam…

Lily tuvo que darle la razón, esa había sido muy fuerte. Susan y Sirius tuvieron una de sus mega broncas en sexto y la chica había hecho desaparecer a Sirius, tardaron tres días en encontrarle en Hanoi, y había desarrollado desde entonces una fobia horrible hacia el arroz. Nunca había querido explicar por qué.

- Está bien, pero si acabamos en una comisaría te echaré la culpa- bromeó Lily.

- ¡Qué solidaria!

Lily sonrió.

- Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias!- dijo besándole en la mejilla.

James sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos después del beso, como un revoloteo de mariposillas, y se acordó de la noche anterior y del pelo de Lily lleno de copos de nieve, de su perfume y de su sonrisa… ¡Estás ayudándola a organizar su boda, estúpido! Se dijo a sí mismo ¡Deja de comportarte como un gilipollas y no pienses que es una mujer, para ti es como si fuera…una…una.. una maceta! Pero siendo una maceta o no Lily no dejaba de ser Lily.

Ella no se dio cuenta de la cara que había puesto James porque estaba demasiado ocupada riñéndose a sí misma para que no se le ocurriera volver a hacer algo así nunca más.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- No jodas que todavía piensas casarte con ese gilipollas terminal- ese fue el saludo de Susan al abrir la puerta de la casa de sus abuelos y ver a Lily. Era una chica alta y esbelta, con el pelo teñido de un naranja subido. Sus rasgos eran bastante felinos y miraba siempre directamente a los ojos; en su vocabulario no existía la palabra vergüenza.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Sus- dijo Lily entornando los ojos- ¿Qué tal la vida?

- Mejor me iría si mi mejor amiga no se empeñara en arruinar su vida casándose, y encima casándose con un tío que tiene la misma chispa que esta puerta- dijo palmoteando la puerta de entrada, James empezó a reírse mientras Lily adoptaba una pose ofendida- Hola James- dijo con una voz más modulada y semi-apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con un gesto sensual- ¿Qué tal con Nataly?

Lily volvió a suspirar y estiró a su amiga por el brazo para que abandonara esa pose tan teatral.

- Sigue saliendo con ella y no, no quiere quedar para cenar contigo porque me tiene que ayudar a mí.

- Qué posesiva- murmuró Susan con una sonrisa, haciendo enrojecer a Lily y sentirse un poco incómodo a James.

- Coge un abrigo, que nos vamos a Londres- pudo decir al final Lily

- Esperadme dentro- Susan les guiñó un ojo.- Y cuando vuelva espero veros despeinados, sudorosos y jadeantes después de tener buen sexo en el recibidor de mi casa.

James empezó a toser violentamente mientras Lily se ponía aún más roja y gritaba a su amiga que dejara de ser tan idiota

- ¿Qué? No me culpes por preferir que arruines tu vida con James. Él al menos está ayudándote a organizar TU BODA.

Desapareció escaleras arriba antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo más.

- Perdona a Susan, ya sabes como es… en el fondo es un trozo de pan… sólo un poco…

- Suelta-la ayudó James, Lily asintió- Que no se te olvide que Sirius Black, que se autodenomina "el rey de las nenas", es mi mejor amigo. Te entiendo perfectamente.

Lily volvió a sonreírle agradecida y cuando James le devolvió la sonrisa tuvo que fingir interesarse por los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes del recibidor porque había notado como se sonrojaba. Perfecto, comportándome como una cría de quince años, se dijo a sí misma.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Una hora después James, Susan y Lily esperaban en la entrada de una tienda de vestidos de novia. Susan se dedicaba a estudiar el terreno por encima de sus gafas de sol de diseño y a lanzar miradas seductoras a cualquier hombre atractivo que pasaba.

En un cuarto de hora ya le habían dado tres teléfonos y había rechazado dos invitaciones para ir a tomar un café. Media hora después ni se acordaría, sólo ligaba con los hombres para distraerse y reírse de ellos un rato. En cambio, cuando un chico le gustaba de verdad era incapaz de hablarle. Misterios de la ciencia.

- ¿Estás seguro de que les dijiste que vinieran aquí?- preguntó Lily mirando el reloj, llegaban veinte minutos tarde.

James iba a responder, pero Susan se le anticipó.

- Black se habrá distraído detrás de alguna falda, o puede que esté huyendo de un bol de arroz gigante. Quién sabe. El cerebro de los monos es diferente al nuestro, no podemos predecir sus acciones…

- Susan…- la riñó Lily- Me has prometido que te comportarías

- Está bien, está bien…- dijo con tono cansado- sólo era un bromilla para pasar el rato.

- ¡Ahí están!- exclamó James viendo como dos hombres se acercaban hasta ellos, uno moreno, con el pelo negro azulado y los ojos grises, con mucho porte y atractivo, y el otro rubio, de ojos claros y expresión dulce, quizás demasiado delgado.

- Lo sentimos… Sirius se entretuvo con unas chicas en "El Caldero" y... nos retrasamos.

Susan hizo un gesto a Lily que significaba "¿Quién es la más inteligente del planeta?", la pelirroja le dio un codazo.

- Hola Lily- Remus le dio un abrazo- Felicidades

- Gracias

Remus saludó también a Susan, la chica le dio un caluroso abrazo

- ¡¡Lily!- Sirius la levantó en brazos dándole un achuchón excesivamente afectivo- No sabes que pena me da que te cases, con lo bien que nos lo podríamos pasar tú y yo…

James acudió al rescate de la azorada pelirroja y se interpuso entre Sirius y ella.

- ¿Hambruna sexual Black?- dijo Susan bajando las gafas de sol y observándole con desdén

- Vaya, si está aquí March, de mal humor ¿no? ¿No te dejó satisfecha el de anoche?

- Oh vaya, más que tú dejaste satisfecha a la de anoche, tenlo por seguro.

La chica pasó por delante de él y con una actitud muy altanera tomó a Lily del brazo y la metió en la tienda.

- Lily sigue siendo un cañón- exclamó Sirius cuando las chicas entraron en la tienda.

- Sí, pero un cañón comprometido, así que compórtate un poco- James entró también en la tienda.

Sirius bufó.

- Mira que listo anda Prongs- dijo Sirius- La quiere para él… con lo que a mí me ponen las pelirrojas.

Remus negó con la cabeza y entró también en la tienda.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- ¿Cuál es el veredicto?- Lily se paseaba delante de un biombo, donde las dependientas habían colocado un banco para los tres chicos. Llevaba un vestido abotonado hasta el cuello, de manga larga y cosido con unas mil puntillas.

Sirius escribió un -10 en una libreta y la levantó por encima de su cabeza.

- A mí tampoco me convence- dijo James opinando que el vestido era horrible, pero incluso así Lily no desmerecía

- Pues a mí me gusta… es, no sé… clásico- apuntó Remus.

Susan asomó la cabeza detrás del biombo.

- Claro que es clásico, mi abuela tiene un camisón idéntico.

- 3 a 1- dijo Lily suspirando- entonces este tampoco.

Poco después salió con una minifalda blanca que llevaba una cola de tul enorme detrás y un top palabra de honor.

Sirius inmediatamente levantó su libretita con un 10

- Este no definitivamente- dijo Lily antes de escuchar las opiniones de los chicos.

- Pues a mí es el que más me gusta- dijo Susan saliendo del biombo con un vestido malva largo hasta los pies, de tirantes y con la espalda al aire- es muy moderno.

- Pretendo casarme, no que me den trabajo en un top-less- exclamó Lily- Voy a probarme otro.

Susan entonces dio una vuelta delante de los chicos.

- ¿Que os parece?

- Te sienta mejor que el verde de antes-dijo Remus- Un poco atrevido, pero bueno.

- Nah- dijo Sirius- para March esto debe ser casi un hábito de monja… ¿No viene con bozal y correa a conjunto?

Susan reaccionó rápidamente y le arañó la cara al guapo moreno antes de salir corriendo hacia el biombo.

- ¡Maldita March!- chilló Sirius saliendo detrás de ella, si algo no soportaba era que le hiciesen algo a su cara.

Remus y James iban a perseguir a Sirius para evitar el inicio de la tercera Guerra Mundial, pero justo en ése momento salió Lily por el otro lado del biombo, dejando a Remus y a James con la boca abierta. Llevaba un vestido color crema, sin tirantes y con unas mangas de encaje superpuestas. La falda hacía un poco de cola y la parte de arriba se ajustaba muy bien a su cintura.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó girando sobre sí misma y apartándose el pelo- ¿Muy escotado?

- Perfecto- dijo Remus con una sonrisa- Estás muy guapa. Yo creo que éste es el vestido.

Lily se giró hacia James esperando su opinión.

- Preciosa. Dan ganas de llevarte ya al altar- dijo con aire ausente.

Las mejillas de la chica volvieron a enrojecer.

- Entonces decidido- murmuró- A ver que le parece a Susan…

Justo en ese momento se oyó un fuerte ruido y acto seguido el biombo estaba en el suelo, con Sirius y Susan encima… besándose salvajemente. Susan fue la primera en reaccionar y se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en las piernas. Sirius la siguió.

Remus, Lily y James miraban la escena con las cejas tan alzadas que casi desaparecían entre el pelo. Susan les miró, se miró a sí misma y miró a Sirius, que también la miraba confundido. Luego le dio un puñetazo al moreno que lo volvió a tumbar en el suelo.

- ¿Lo siento?-dijo intentando adecentarse el pelo- Ay Lily, ¡ese vestido es perfecto!

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Una vez se hubieron disculpado debidamente con las dependientas y comprados los vestidos, los cinco salieron de nuevo a la calle, donde se empezaban a encender las primeras farolas el frío empezaba a ser más intenso. Remus, Lily y James decidieron mantener alejados a Susan y a Sirius, por lo que pudiera pasar.

Como aún no tenían ganas de cenar y les quedaba tarde por delante, Lily les propuso ir a patinar a una de las pistas de hielo que se abrían por esas fechas.

Estaban haciendo cola para pedir unos patines, justo enfrente de un centro comercial, bromeando porque James y Sirius no habían patinado nunca. La pelirroja miró hacia la calle distraída y se llevó las manos a la boca.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!- exclamó sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Remus.

Lily señaló a algún punto de la calle. Un autobús de dos pisos paradoen un semáforo.

- ¿Qué pasa con el autobús?... ¡Joder!- dijo James

Sirius y Remus también miraron y un microsegundo después los cuatro miraban a Susan, que se hacía la longuis mirando la pista.

- ¡Susan!- exclamó Lily en tono de reprimenda- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

La chica sonrió casualmente.

- No me pareció mala idea… La fotografía quedó bonita…

En la propaganda que llevaba el autobús había una foto de Lily, sonriendo, y justo debajo se leía: "Esta es mi amiga Lily, se va a casar. Denle el pésame"

- Mi regalo de bodas- dijo la chica- No te preocupes, los quitaran dentro de un mes… ¡Ya nos toca!- exclamó sin dejar replicar a Lily y entrando rápidamente a por unos patines.

Remus y James trataban de contener la risa y parecer serios, pero es que el anuncio les había hecho mucha gracia, Sirius sin embargo no tuvo que hacer esfuerzos porque odiaba a Susan, y eso implicaba odiar cualquier cosa que la incumbiera, incluida la atmósfera que respiraba y la luz del sol que recibía.

Lily ayudó a James y a Sirius con los patines y enseguida salió a la pista con Susan.

Remus las siguió tímidamente.

- No sé que tal me las apañaré….- decía el chico un poco abochornado y agarrándose a la barandilla- Solo he patinado un par de veces.

- Anda no seas seta- exclamó Susan tomándole del brazo- ¡De cabeza a la pista!

- ¡No! ¡March!

Pero era demasiado tarde porque la chica le había dado un empujón y Remus iba cruzando la pista a toda velocidad y sin frenos…

- Bueno…-Susan se rascó la cabeza- Creo que voy a evitar que Remus se coma la barandilla- dijo antes de salir como una centella tras el muchacho.

Lily miraba divertida a James y a Sirius, que miraban el hielo como si fuese una piscina llena de pirañas.

- Creo que yo voy a pasar…- dijo James- Me duele la cabeza

Lily se rió

- Esas excusas están muy usadas así que ven aquí ahora mismo. Te prometo que es divertido.- dijo la pelirroja seriamente.

- Cuando se dice eso luego acaba por no ser divertido-murmuró Sirius

James alzó una ceja y Lily le tendió una mano enguantada que el chico aceptó con recelo.

-¿Sirius?- dijo ofreciéndole la otra mano.

- Yo… yo me voy a quedar por aquí-dijo el muchacho oteando algunos grupitos de chicas- Luego voy.

Lily encogió los hombros dándole a entender que el se lo perdía. Luego miró a James, que tenía la misma cara que tendría un niño al que van a meter por primera vez en una piscina. Una de las manos del hombre estaba firmemente sujeta a la barandilla.

- Es fácil James, suéltate-le animó la chica.

- Mmmm… creo que no… ¿Y si me caigo?

Lily suspiró

- Eres jugador de Qudditch, ¡no me digas que te da miedo caerte aquí!

- Pero hay una diferencia, una caída desde una escoba puede ser muy heroica… aquí haces el ridículo…

La chica meneó la cabeza.

- Dame la mano, así si te caes, me caigo yo también.

- ¡No! No quiero que te hagas daño- dijo frunciendo el ceño

- Pues suéltate.

James pareció pensárselo pero acabo desaferrándose de la barandilla. Justo en ese momento llegó Remus a toda velocidad.

- ¡Creo que le voy pillando el…!

Pero no acabó la frase porque se estampó contra la barandilla. James volvió a agarrarse inmediatamente.

- No iría mal que aprendieras a frenar- Susan venía riéndose, se agachó para ayudar a Remus y el la empujó contra suelo- ¡Eh! Tramposo- dijo incorporándose mientras se reía

- Por ser tan chulilla y por el empujón de antes- le dijo el licántropo con retintín

- No es que sea chula, es que patino mejor que tú- dijo sacándole la lengua y saliendo disparada.

- Ya veremos…-murmuró Remus saliendo detrás.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- ¿Ves como no es tan difícil?- Lily patinaba al lado de James, que tras unas doscientas caídas había conseguido permanecer de pie y mover los patines a la vez.

- No, pero me duele

- ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No, me duele el orgullo- dijo James contrariado- Mira esos dos- dijo señalando a Susan y a Remus, que estaban haciendo carreras entre ellos- y sólo lo habían hecho un par de veces antes…

- Esto es la práctica, como en todo- dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo y poniéndose encarnada por sus propias palabras casi al instante

James se echó a reír.

- ¿Sigues siendo tan vergonzosa cuando hablas de sexo?

- ¡James!- chilló la chica como si estuvieran en una iglesia y James se estuviera acordando, de Dios, la Virgen, San José y todos los Apóstoles.

- ¿Qué? Es una cosa natural.

La chica seguía roja.

- No es que sea vergonzosa- dijo, es que es extraño hablar de sexo contigo, le hubiera gustado añadir.

James vio que se sentía incómoda y le cogió la mano.

- ¿Me enseñas a correr un poco más?

Lily asintió, sintiéndose como una quinceañera de nuevo al notar la mano de James rodear sus pequeños dedos. Tenía que dejar de comportarse como una estúpida o James se acabaría dando cuenta. Una solución sería alejarse… pero esa posibilidad ni tan siquiera se le había ocurrido. Separarse de James no tenía ningún sentido para su subconsciente.

- ¡REMUUUS!- gritó entonces Susan desde el otro lado de la pista- ¡ERES UNA NENA!- y se echó a reír. Así era Susan, con una mentalidad oscilante entre los 3 y los 20 años.

- ¡Ay lo que me ha dicho!- murmuró Remus haciéndose el enfadado- ¡ Vas a ver lo que es bueno, tía lista!

Así empezó una persecución con obstáculos de por medio (el resto de personas) entre los dos magos. Susan se giraba de vez en cuando y le ponía caras de burla a Remus. Al final, el licántropo se cerró en una curva y atrapó a la chica, pero los dos se fueron al suelo y contra la valla.

- Si es que son como niños- oyeron por encima de sus cabezas, ambos levantaron la vista, Sirius estaba dentro de la pista, pero sujeto firmemente a la barandilla y hablando con un grupo de tres chicas de unos dieciséis años.- Si no fuera por mí, que les cuido…- dijo con voz afectada y mirando a sus amigo

Las chicas sonrieron embelesadas.

Remus y Susan fruncieron el ceño.

- Oye Sirius,¿Tú te sabes la canción esa de "pezqueñines no gracias, debes dejarlos crecer"?- preguntó Susan con una sonrisa malévola mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Celosa, March?- Sirius sonrió lascivamente y Susan alzó una ceja

- No, sólo una pregunta… Es que Remus y yo estábamos discutiéndolo… ¿A ti la operación de cambio de sexo te afectó mucho a nivel psicológico, verdad?

Las tres chicas que antes sonreían como serafines rodeando una imagen de Dios cambiaron su expresión por completo. Remus explotó casi involuntariamente en sonoras carcajadas y Sirius se transformó en el hermano malo del "monstruo de las galletas".

- ¡Maaarch! ¡Cuando te …!- pero no pudo seguir hablando porque con el ataque de furia que le había dado se había soltado de la barandilla y al ir a coger a Susan se cayó al suelo. Las tres chicas se esfumaron y Susan empezó a reírse con Remus.

- Sí, pero primero tendrás que pillarme-dijo alejándose mientras Remus ayudaba a Sirius a recuperar su dignidad.

Lily y James que escucharon parte de la conversación empezaron a reírse y se acercaron hasta los dos hombree, para ayudar a Sirius a levantarse y sujetarse de nuevo en la barandilla.

Estuvieron allí hasta que cerraron la pista. Todos menos Sirius acabaron exhaustos pero felices y James aprendió a patinar.

- ¿Vamos a comer una pizza?- propuso Remus

-¡Sí! ¡Pizza!- exclamó Susan cogiendo del brazo al licántropo

- Cuidado Remus- exclamó Sirius- Que como te descuides esta te viola

Susan frunció tanto el ceño que se le juntaron las cejas

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Yo no insinúo nada, todos han visto lo que pasó en la tienda

- Es verdad- dijo Susan con una sonrisa- ¡Todos vieron como tú salías corriendo detrás de mí y te me echabas encima!

- ¡Ja!

- ¡Jo!

- Creo que pizza estará bien- dijo James encogiendo los hombros e ignorando la pelea- ¿A ti qué te parece Lily?

- Fantástico… Pero ¿No crees que deberíamos sacar a Remus de ahí en medio? Me dan miedo.

- Nah- James hizo un gesto con la mano- lo peor que puede pasar es que estos dos se lo acaben montando encima de la mesa de la pizzería… Remus es mayorcito, ya sabe de donde vienen los niños, ha visto muchos documentales…

- ¡James!- Lily le dio un golpe en el brazo, riéndose mucho a pesar de todo. James siempre la hacía sonreír.

- ¡¡¡sacadme de aquí!- empezó a chillar el licántropo

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Cuando acabaron de cenar Lily y James se despidieron de sus amigos; llevaban todo el día dando vueltas y estaban cansados. Eso sí, Susan les hizo prometer que saldrían la noche siguiente de fiesta o llamaría a Eduard y a Nataly y les contaría que estaban en el mismo hotel. Los dos aceptaron inmediatamente; no estaban haciendo nada malo, pero sabían que sus respectivas parejas no lo verían así.

Bajaron del taxi y pidieron sus llaves en el mostrador del hotel, hablando todo el rato de lo que había pasado por la tarde y recordando los tiempos de la escuela.

James acompañó a la chica hasta la puerta de la habitación.

- Bueno… pues hemos llegado…- constató James sin necesidad cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta.

- Sí- asintió Lily también sin necesidad, mirando a James y a la puerta y sonriendo tontamente- Bueno… pues… pues hasta mañana

- Sí… Te paso a buscar…- ¿por qué James tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba en una primera cita? Quizás fuera la sensación de estar en frente de la puerta de la casa de la chica y no saber si debía besarla o no.

- Sí… Tengo que ir a por las flores…

- Flores… un gran plan- dijo James con una sonrisa que Lily correspondió.

- Bueno…

- Sí… buenas noches- James se despidió con la mano

Lily abrió la puerta pero no entró, se quedó parada en la entrada y miró el pasillo. James se alejaba. ¿Por qué se sentía tan desasosegada?

James se volvió. Lily estaba entrando en el cuarto… le hubiera gustado seguir hablando con ella.

- ¡James! ¡Tu chaqueta!- Lily corría por el pasillo con la chaqueta que el chico le había dejado al salir de la pizzería puesta.

Empezó a quitársela pero se le quedaba trabada en las mangas.

- Espera, que te ayudo- James cogió la prenda por los hombros y la deslizó suavemente por los brazos de la chica. Notó de nuevo ese cosquilleo en los dedos al sentirse tan cerca de ella. Lily se sentía incómoda y su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada.

Obedeciendo un instinto muy fuerte, James deslizó su mano por la piel del cuello de la chica, que se estremeció tonel contacto y se giró sobresaltada.

Se miraron a los ojos, llenos de dudas, de contención, pero la situación fue más fuerte que ellos. Casi a la vez se avalanzaron el uno sobre el otro y empezaron a besarse con pasión y fiereza, James con las manos en el pelo de ella y Lily con las suyas sobre el pecho del hombre.

Sin dejar de besarse, James la rodeó por la cintura y empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto de la chica. Ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa con las manos temblándole.

- Espera un momento Lily- susurró James

- ¿Ahora?- gimió la chica con una voz tan sensual que a James le dieron ganas de cerrarla bocaza y meterla en la habitación para hacer lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola! Wow, no sabéis lo queme he emocionado al ver tantisísimos reviews por el primer capítulo, que era bastante plasta! Y os ha gustado! 40 reviews! Yo really made my day, guys! Muchas gracias, de verdad, me apetecía muchísimo escribir este fic y me hace mucha ilu que os guste!

Oh, me han nominado a un premio por "Cuando…" nunca me había pasado algo así! Estoy super feliz, nunca me habían nominado a nada por un fic. Que tontita soy.

Bueno, actualizo este antes que "Nuestras…" porque quiero acabarlo como mucho para la semana después de reyes o así, ya que es un fic navideño, cortito y sin grandes complicaciones. Prometo que tan pronto como pueda habrá actualización de "Nuestras…" que quiere decir tan pronto como acabe de contestar todos los reviews! Así que hasta pronto. Y no os olvidéis de la bonita tecla de "Submmit review"

Ely barchu: Hola, muchas gracias, me alegro de que te siga gustando!

Syringen: muchas gracias mi niña, como viste ya salieron todos los demás locos por aquí, sí que les va a quedar una boda estrambótica. Un besazo

Blacklady: Muchas gracias, no por lo de la institución mental, claro. Espero que te siga gustando!

Bar Weasley: muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste y espero haberte hecho reír . Una sonrisa vale más que mil lágrimas. Un beso

Argie-theo: oh, n quiero dejarte sin uñas, no soy tan mala! Me alegro de que el primer chap te gustara, yo creo que este es mejor, pero ya me contarás. Sí, esa esla idea. Un fic navideño, a ver si lo consigo!

Spacekitty04: Je, esq cuando a una le da la vena rosa y sensiblera resultada de ver tantas pelis de amor salen cosas así… me alegro de que te gustara. Ya me contarás a ver que tal el chap.

Angel Miaka 1: Muchas gracias! Me alegro que a pesar de ser tan pasteloso te guste , a mí a veces tb me gustan las cosas románticas. Romántica frustrada es mi nombre. Bueno, no te preocupes por el review, pero creo que si que me llegó uno tuyo, no estoy segura pero creo que sí. No soy la mejor escritora, es que conoces pocas seguramente.

Lady Kenoby. Muchas gracias! Espero que me escribas para decir si te sigue gustando!

Adla Lanai: Prometo que pronto subiré caps de "Nuestras…" con a ver sí… la cosa está más chunga, pero ya veré… Me alegro de que te guste, espero tu opinión!

Ice Queen: encantada de verte por aquí. Ja, no sabía que tenía "toque", me gusta eso! A ver si te gusta este nuevo proyecto. Un beso

Helena. Qué tal proletaria? Yo como el culo, pero sobrevivo. La vida es una mierda… je, que optimista soy. A ver si te llamo antes del jueves y me cuentas! Me tienes que decir que te pareció el chap! Besus

Carla Gray: Henar se rasca la cabeza seeee…. Bueno, es que con "A ver…" tengo npequeño… gran bloqueo. Está en punto muerto, no sé si quiero seguirlo, pero me sabemal dejarlo a medias. Aunque para escribir sin ganas… en fin… Pues Susan es Susan March. Es que jolín, eres demasiado exigente conmigo! Que estoy de exámenes! No me deprimas. Jajaja, debes tener razón con lo de las bodas, eso son ánimos… Mira, yo creo que a la despedida de Lily, si James and Co son los amenizadores me apuntaría yo también..je, que mente más sucia tengo, Dios mío. Se cargó tu abuela el televisor? La mía como no oye pues no tiene tentaciones, pobre mujer. Un beso

Danielitaweasley: wolas! Espero que este chap te deje aún más satisfecha! Un besito!

Uñas rotas. Mas vale un review corto que un no-review! Así que muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando.

NyTA: qué entusiasmo navideño! Jejeje, bueno, lo de media españa, dejémoslo en cuarenta personas en todo el mundo jejeje, quepor cierto, son muchisísimas! Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad! Un beso

Posesita: me alegro de que sea entretenido, espero que sigas leyendo. Y yanqui, que no voy a aparcar esotro fic!

Lira Garbo: Bueno, además todos sabemos como va a acabar esto, así que no es que haya demasiada emoción, pero bueno… espero que te guste.

Cristie: gracias! Podrías incluirme en tu lista mental de ingenieros químicos para el futuro? Me harías un favor! Jejejeje. Bueno, Eduard y Nataly no vana salir mucho, pero no son mala gente, ya los conoceremos.

Lady Verónica Black: Muchas gracias! No soy nada de eso, pero a una le halaga que se lo digan. Muchas gracias y espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Cuando pueda leeré alguno de tus fics!

Andrea Black: Sí, mi olla siempre está de viaje turístico, ni aunque quisiera retenerla, pasa de mí, dice que es ndependiente…. Bueno, muchas gracias, yo también tengo curiosidad por ver que tal sale toda la boda! Un beso

Ayda Merodeadora: Muchas gracias… Si en el fondo yo creo que todos somos unos romanticones y unos melosos de cuidado. Espero que te siga gustando!

Kat: Gracias, te haré caso!

Revitaa Locatis Potter: Tranquila, que a mí tb se me va la pinza de vez en cuando y parezco un duendecillo alegre y feliz. Según una amiga soy una psicópata disfrazada de adolescente ¬¬,como me quiere. Bueno, amí tb me gusta la Navidad! A ver si la navidad hace algún milagro por aquí…

Dinorah: gracias, intentaré actualizar tan pronto como pueda!

Hermionetxu: encantada de verte por aquí! Fui rápida eh? Un beso y muchas gracias, no dejes de escribir.

Luxx: sí, estoy loca, no sé como me meto a escribir otro fic… pero es que es mi vía de escape y estando "Nuestras…" casi acabado, pues empecé con este. Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Un beso!

k-rmen: muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te gusten mis fics, es un honor! Seguiré pronto con los demás, o al menos lo intentaré. Besos

lena 07: A mí també m'agraden els reviews força llargs, així m'expliqueu més cosetes… Sí, suposo que el Nadal em fa ser una mica bleda i llavors escric aquestes històries tan "fluff", pero es que de vegades ho necessito. Sí que hi ha massa comercialismo, però encara i així es una època preciosa. Un petonet.

Sofía: gracias! Me alegro de que te hayan gustado todos y me alegro a que te hayas decidido a dejar un review. Ayuda mucho, en serio. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: encantada de verte por aquí! No te preocupes que no voy a dejar nada de lado, más que nada porque quizás ya no hayanadaque dejar de lado… en fin, que se me va la castaña y divago. Muchas gracias y un besazo!

RaiPotter: Muchas gracias! Me alegro de verte por aquí y espero que me des tu opinión sobre este capítulo

Sara fénix black: no te preocupes, en serio, se cuan absorbente es una carreray entiendo perfectamente que no tengas tiempo, por eso valoro tanto que me hayas dejado un review! Muchas gracias! Espero que te gustara el final de la otra historia y que te vayan muy bien los estudios!

Anahí1176. Muchas gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo y que lo disfrutes!

EllEn44K: muchas gracias por tu review, si encima estás depre paramí tiene el doble de valor. Mejórate y sonríe, un beso!

Mylerith: Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara, y espero que te siga agradando y que me digas que tal el capítulo. Un beso

Niniel204: No me tardé demasiado, verdad? Me alegro de que te gustara y espero volverte a ver por aquí, a que me cuentes que tepareció!

Nats: Muchas gracias! Ahora ya no se me olvidará nunca, nuca quién eres. . Lo siento de nuevo. No fueron pocos reviews, pero es que tuve muchos y claro… pero no es excusa… lo siento! Bueno, me alegro de que te guste! Un beso

Laura Granger: Muchas gracias! Tanto como una obra de arte… dejémoslo en fic navideño.. A ver como me sale. Prometo seguir pronto con los demás fics! Un beso!

Kagrin Adriana: Hola! Te hice caso, este es más largo, pero normalmente mis capítulos son bastante largos! Mucha gente escribe chaps de 2000 palabras, los míos rondan las 5000 casi siempre! Pero bueno, tienes razón,el primer chap era algo corto . Un beso

Elena: casi nollego a responderte… Sí que es bastante distinto, porque cambia todo y eso, además no tiene una trama tan compleja, todo es mucho más sencillo… jejeje, no te preocupes, que a mi me encanta que me expliquéis cosas…un beso!


	3. Día tres: dudas

**DISCLAIMER: **sigo sin ser Dios

**LA BODA DE LILY**

**Capítulo tres: Tercer día, dudas**

Sin dejar de besarse, James la rodeó por la cintura y empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto de la chica. Ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa con las manos temblándole.

- Espera un momento Lily- susurró James

- ¿Ahora?- gimió la chica con una voz tan sensual que a James le dieron ganas de cerrar la bocaza y meterla en la habitación para hacer lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Lily le miró como si estuviera loco por hacer esa clase de preguntas… ¿es que no la veía? Estaba abandonada en sus brazos, desvistiéndole, con los ojos llenos de pasión… y… y con su anillo de compromiso trabado en uno de los botones de su camisa… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Lily sintió como un jarro de agua fría le caía por encima. Se separó de James con brusquedad y sorpresa. Él la miró a los ojos preocupado y Lily le devolvió la mirada unos segundos, antes de girarse y meterse en su habitación rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

James se quedó unos segundos observando el pomo, pensando si debía llamar o no.

Luego pensó que era inútil; Lily no iba a abrirle la puerta. Se pegó con la palma de la mano en la cabeza y emitió algo parecido a un rugido antes de recoger su chaqueta del suelo y volver a su habitación.

Lily, estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la puerta de entrada y aún respirando aceleradamente… ¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso? ¿Cómo había hecho aquello que consideraba imperdonable? Se llevó las manos a la frente. ¡Iba a casarse! ¡Y allí estaba, pensando en otro hombre que también tenía novia! Eduard… Se lo tenía que contar… Se levantó del suelo… Pero, pero si se lo contaba seguramente cancelaría la boda… y todo por un tonto desliz que no volvería a repetirse, todo por la emoción de volverse a sentir una adolescente… Miró la habitación escrutadoramente, como buscando una respuesta a sus problemas. Poco después, aún confundida, se dejó caer encima de la cama bocabajo y se quedó dormida entre pensamientos embrolladores sobre James y Eduard.

James tiró su chaqueta contra una silla nada más entrar en la habitación y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. No le gustaba pensar en lo que había estado a punto de pasar… Esas cosas aún te las puedes permitir cuando tienes 16 años, nada es serio y no tienes las ideas claras… pero ahora… ¡Ahora que tampoco las tienes!

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Lily se levantó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente y se dio una ducha rápida. Había decidido no contarle nada a Eduard, porque… porque en fin, no había sido para tanto ¿verdad?... No, no lo había sido. Y si ella no le daba importancia no tenía porqué contarle a su futuro marido que había estado a un tris de acostarse con James. Bueno, dicho así no sonaba demasiado bien…

Con el albornoz del hotel puesto y los mechones de pelo húmedos y pegados a su piel, la chica se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos. Había quedado con James para desayunar e ir a encargar las flores, pero no se sentía muy a gusto con la idea de verle. Tenían que hablar, cierto, pero prefería hacerlo más tarde… quizás dentro de unos años estaría bien.

Descolgó el teléfono de su habitación y pidió línea. Luego marcó rápidamente el número de teléfono de Susan. A su amiga le gustaba mucho más ese sistema que las lechuzas, así que se había hecho instalar uno en casa de sus abuelos y otro en casa de sus padres. Estos últimos viajaban muchísimo por cuestiones de trabajo, así que Susan, a quién no le gustaba estar sola, vivía con sus abuelos la mayor parte del año.

Una voz adormecida y pastosa le contestó el teléfono.

-¿ Mmmmssssí?

- Susan, soy yo- dijo la pelirroja- Lily ¿Estabas durmiendo?

- ¿Qué narices esperas que esté haciendo a las…- se hizo una pausa en la que su amiga debió consultar el reloj- ocho de la mañana?

- Lo siento…- se disculpó Lily, que ella estuviera con los ojos como platos y sin poder dormir no era extensible al resto de personas del planeta, por supuesto.

- No pasa nada… ¿Qué te pasa cariño?- dijo recuperando su voz- ¿Has decidido abandonar a Eduard?- añadió con un deje de alegría.

- No-contestó brevemente, sin echarle la usual bronca- sólo que… ¿te apetecería acompañarme a encargar las flores esta mañana?

Se hizo un silencio breve.

- ¿Y James?

- No puede- contestó inmediatamente la pelirroja- Tiene una cita para comer con su representante o algo así…

Susan pareció creérselo.

- Está bien. Pasaré por el hotel a eso de las diez. ¿Te va bien?

- Perfecto Sus.

- A ver si encontramos una planta carnívora para poner en el altar, cerca del novio…

- ¡Sus!- Lily esta vez sí la riñó

- Adiós- contestó su amiga con voz juguetona

- Adiós.

Lily se incorporó y estiró los brazos. Ahora tenía que ir a ver a James, pero primero sería recomendable vestirse. Se puso unos tejanos desgastados y un jersey de cuello vuelto de color crema y después de calzarse los botines y recogerse el pelo aún mojado en una coleta subió a la habitación de James. Con un poco de suerte se lo encontraría dormido. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta y miró hacia el suelo. No tardaron mucho en abrir.

- ¡Lily!-exclamó el chico sorprendido.

La mujer sonrió unos instantes breves.

- Buenos días. Sólo he venido a decirte que bueno, me ha llamado Susan para que la acompañe a comprar algunas cosas y… ya me acompañará ella a por las flores.

Aunque no le miraba a los ojos pudo ver como el hombre fruncía el ceño.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

- ¡No, no es eso!- se apresuró a decir, aunque claro, sí que era eso- Pero si viene Susan ya no hace falta que…

- Lil, tenemos que hablar-la cortó James antes de que se liara más con sus palabras- ¿Quieres pasar?

Lily lo miró recelosa pero pasó a la habitación y se sentó en un sillón. James hizo lo mismo sobre la cama, que no estaba deshecha

- Lo de anoche…- empezó a decir la chica mirando hacia otro lado

- Fue un error-concluyó James.

Lily le miró entonces. Exactamente eso quería decir ella, pero no era tan agradable oírselo a él. Asintió.

- No tenía que haber pasado- dijo

- Pero pasó, y no podemos cambiarlo. Somos dos personas adultas.

La chica asintió.

- Así que tendríamos que ser capaces de pasar esto por alto.

- Y seguir siendo amigos, Lily- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Tienes razón- concedió la chica con una sonrisa e incorporándose- perdona por cerrarte la puerta en las narices, no fue muy educado por mi parte.

James hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia

- Pero prométeme que mañana iremos juntos a hacer lo que quede- le dijo incorporándose también y acompañándola a la puerta. Lily asintió con una sonrisa

- Claro que sí- dijo una vez en la puerta- Gracias, eres un tesoro.

- Lo sé, lo sé- dijo el chico con porte altanero.

Lily le pellizcó la nariz antes de marcharse. James volvió a entrar en su habitación, que ahora olía a su champú.

- Lily…- suspiró antes de tirarse en la cama, dispuesto a dormir todo lo que no había podido dormir la noche anterior.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Susan miraba aburrida los ramos, ramilletes coronas y demás cosas y cositas hechas con flores que el recto dependiente le enseñaba a Lily. Estaba semi recostada, jugueteando con las puntas de su pelo mientras el empleado cantaba las excelencias de tal o cual conjunto y Lily asentía.

El empleado se levantó para ir a buscar más muestras y Susan asintió.

- ¿Qué te parece Susan? ¿Flores silvestres blancas, o flores silvestres blancas y rosas? ¿O flores blancas?- preguntó la pelirroja mostrándole diversos ramilletes.

- Me parece que nunca volveré a pedir flores para mi cumpleaños, eso me parece. Elige cualquiera y vámonos.

- No me estás ayudando- dijo Lily con cara de reproche- es difícil decidir

- ¡Dios! ¡Son unas puñeteras flores!- dijo cogiendo un par de lirios enormes- Mira, estas te sirven de sujetador ecológico- dijo posicionando cada una de las dos flores encima de sus pechos- ¿Exótico?

- Como no te lo aguantes con chinchetas…- Lily devolvió su atención a los ramilletes expuestos en el mostrador.

Susan alzó las cejas

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa hoy?

- Nada- contestó Lily sin prestar atención

- Te pasa algo- insistió su amiga

- ¡No me pasa nada!-exclamó

- ¡No mientas!

- ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar algo?- preguntó la chica a la defensiva

- ¡Por que normalmente me estarías echando la bronca para que me estuviera quieta y no hablara mal de tu novio! Pero estás como en otra órbita

- No me pasa nada- repitió de nuevo la chica.

- Hm- gruñó Susan molesta

Lily siguió sin hacer caso.

- Hm- repitió más fuerte- ¿Es por Eduard?

- No tiene nada que ver con Eduard

- ¡Ves!- exclamó Susan- Hay algo…

Pero no pudo seguir derribando las defensas mentales de Lily porque llegó el vendedor con más flores.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- ¡Cómo que casi os acostáis tío! ¡Qué se va a casar!

- Bah… ¿Y qué? Eso da más morbo, ¿verdad Prongs?

James miró a sus amigos y les hizo un gesto para que bajaran la voz. No era caso que todos los huéspedes del hotel se enterasen. Dio un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía encima de la mesa. Remus y Sirius habían ido a cenar con él allí, luego se encontrarían con Susan y Lily

- ¿Crees de verdad que yo voy por allí deshaciendo futuros matrimonios por capricho, Remus?- preguntó James un tanto picado.

- No, tienes razón- concedió Remus- eso es más propio de Sirius…

- ¡Eh!- se quejó el moreno, pero sus dos amigos le ignoraron.

James se recostó en el respaldo.

- Quiero mucho a Nataly… pero no sé… desde que vi a Lily de nuevo… Me vuelvo a sentir como en la escuela…

- Sólo hace dos años que salimos de la escuela- puntualizó Sirius

- Pero todo es diferente- dijo James frunciendo el ceño- El otro día fuimos a pasear y bailamos en una placita de Kengsiston…

- ¡Qué monos!- dijo Sirius para después meterse los dedos en la boca como para provocarse el vómito.

Remus y James le propinaron sendas collejas.

- Y volví a sentirme como cuando decorábamos la Sala Común y yo le escondía los adornos a Lily…

- Y le hacías decir que estaba locamente enamorada de ti- siguió Remus

- Y luego ella quitaba 100 puntos a Gryffindor- acabó Sirius.

James miró a su amigo contrariado.

- El caso es que no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella- acabó

- Yo te lo diré: estás enamorado hasta las pestañas de esa pelirroja. Siempre lo has estado- concluyó Sirius- Lo que no entiendo es porqué haces las cosas fáciles tan difíciles…

- Está Nataly- Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano- En serio, la quiero un montón…

- Nataly es muy maja- concedió el moreno- Ya sabes que a mi me cae genial…

- Pero nunca te han brillado los ojos al mirarla, como te pasaba con Lily- acabó Remus.

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza.

- Oye Remus, ¿Tú no estarás cruzando hacia la otra acera, ya me entiendes?- preguntó Sirius- Es que últimamente estás un poco…

- ¡Perdona por no hacer como tú y babear detrás de todas las faldas!- dijo irado Remus- Lo que pasa es que estoy madurando emocionalmente- dijo con arrogancia.

- ¿No seguirás leyendo la colección de novelas de Daniele Steel?- preguntó James- Que te compraras el primer libro porque regalaban una cámara, pase… pero…

- Se puede aprender mucho de las mujeres sabiendo lo que leen y lo que escriben…- se disculpó el muchacho un poco ruborizado.

- ¿ Lees a Daniele Steel?- exclamó Susan entrando en el restaurante del hotel y sentándose al lado de Remus, apartando a Sirius sin miramientos- ¡Me encanta! ¡Tengo todos sus libros! ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

- "La otra heredera"- dijo Remus aún con reservas.

- Es buenísimo, tienes razón- afirmó Susan- Yo me puse a llorar cuando descubre que en verdad es su hija…

- ¿Y cuando Rebecca se cae del caballo?- preguntó con entusiasmo Remus

- ¡Sí!- respondió Susan- ¡Qué parte más emotiva!

- Ignoraba que sabías leer, March- murmuró Sirius.

Susan le dio un puñetazo pero no le dijo nada, demasiado enfrascada en su conversación con Remus como para entretenerse partiéndole las costillas a Sirius. Así James y el moreno tuvieron que aguantar veinte minutos más de una conversación de los dos eruditos de la literatura rosa, el tiempo que Lily tardó en bajar cambiada para salir y Susan subió a la habitación de la pelirroja para hacer lo propio.

Lily se sentó con los tres hombres, bastante incómoda. Se sentía como si la estuvieran observando… Bueno, de hecho la estaban observando. Carraspeó.

- ¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó para iniciar una conversación

- Bueno, bien- contestó Sirius- no tan bien como ayer claro- dijo alzando las cejas con suspicacia. Lily frunció el ceño a la vez que Remus le daba una patada a Sirius que le hizo replegarse un poco.

- ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Qué nos queda por hacer?- preguntó James para cambiar el tema y sacar a Lily de esa situación tan embarazosa.

Lily sonrió.

- Pues hoy he encargado las flores, los regalos para los invitados y he mandado las invitaciones… Creo que sólo queda contratar a alguien para que lo monte todo, alquilar los muebles y buscar un fotógrafo que no sea demasiado cursi.

- Mañana podemos hacer lo de los muebles si te parece- propuso James

- Genial- contestó Lily con una sonrisa.

Remus y Sirius seguían la conversación sin perder el hilo.

- ¿Vais a tener niños?- espetó de pronto Sirius

James y Lily se pusieron colorados

- ¡No!-contestaron ala vez

- Me refiero a ti y a Eduard, Lily. Después decís que so yo el mal pensado- dijo sonriendo.

Lily hizo como que no había oído la última parte.

- Pues a mi me gustaría tener niños ya- dijo con una sonrisa ausente- me encantan los niños. Quiero tener por lo menos cuatro- Sirius la miró asustado- Pero Eduard dice que de momento no hay tiempo para tener hijos, así que no sé…

Siguieron hablando un buen rato más sobre el tema. Sirius opinaba que él, cuando quisiera tener niños, les pediría a James y a Remus sus respectivos hijos hasta que se le pasara el capricho. Remus le contestó que prefería dejar a un hijo suyo con un colacuerno húngaro hambriento que con él y James no dijo nada pero asintió.

- Ya estoy aquí- anunció Susan inecesariamente, porque todo el mundo se había girado a mirarla. Llevaba un mini- vestido rojo de lycra que parecía hecho para una niña de diez años. Y Susan, claro, no era una niña de diez años.

- ¡Pero Susan!- dijo Lily con una mano en la boca- ¡Ese vestido me lo puse yo en Halloween cuando tenía 15 años, para ir de diablesa!

- Pues deberías ponértelo más a menudo- sienta de maravilla. Las miradas que recibía la chica corroboraban esa afirmación

- Llevas mas tela en las botas que en el vestido- dijo Sirius irónico- Eso debe ser un récord Guiness

- Tu perro es más listo que tú-contestó la muchacha- Eso debe de ser otro

James, Remus y Lily se interpusieron a tiempo para que la sangre no llegara al río y empujaron a la beligerante pareja fuera del restaurante del hotel. Habían decidido ir a tomar algo en alguno de los pubs del centro y quizás después saldrían a bailar.

Las calles estaban empezando a vaciarse, pero la noche no era muy fría y era agradable dar un paseo echando un vistazo a los escaparates iluminados.

- Nataly dice lo mismo- dijo de repente James que caminaba al lado de Lily, en silencio. Sirius, Susan y Remus no habían sido muy sutiles al dejarlos solos deliberadamente. Iban delante, Susan y Sirius discutiendo para acaparar la atención de Remus, que necesitaba una tisana relajante urgentemente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Lily un poco perdida, parecía pensativa.

- A lo de los niños. Dice que su carrera y los pañales son incompatibles.

Lily asintió. Es lo típico que esperaba oír de Nataly

- ¿Y tú quieres tener niños?- preguntó.

- Pues… no te voy a negar que más de una vez he soñado que allegar a casa, el pequeño James Junior me esperaba para jugar a Quidditch en el jardín…

- Mientras la señora Potter horneaba deliciosas galletas de chocolate en el horno- le completó Lily con una risa jovial.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo hornear galletas?- preguntó James picado

- Nada- Lily se seguía riendo- Yo también he soñado con hornear galletas, no creas. Pero soy más original a la hora de buscar nombres para mis hijos…- James la miró alzando una ceja- ¿James Junior?

- A mí me gusta

Lily le miró con dulzura y le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo. No era incómodo estar con James, en realidad, era muy agradable.

- ¿Y tienes novia Remus?- preguntaba Susan recostándose en su brazo y mirándole a los ojos, parpadeando más veces de lo normal por minuto.

- Er..- Remus empezó a sonreír abochornado.

- ¡Deja a mi amigo en paz!- Sirius intentaba apartar a Susan del licántropo sin éxito.

- ¿No puedes vivir sin ser el centro de atención o qué?- Susan le clavaba las uñas cada vez que se acercaba.

En ese plan llegaron a un pub de moda que aún no estaba muy lleno y después de beber unas copas y de charlar un rato, beber otras cuantas copas, entrar en otro pub y beber otras tantas…; bueno, mejor dicho, cuando habían bebido tantas copas como para llenar la sala de trofeos de la selección brasileña, entraron en una discoteca.

Era un local muy grande, abarrotado hasta los bordes y lleno de luces centelleantes que acusaban aún más el nivel de etilismo de los cinco jóvenes.

- ¡A bailar!- exclamó Susan colándose entre la masa humana al ritmo de la música.

- ¡Espera Sus!- la siguió Lily, no sin alguna dificultad encima de los tacones.

Los tres chicos decidieron ir a la barra a petición de Sirius, que quería otear el territorio.

Las dos mujeres se desplazaron hasta el centro de la pista y allí Susan empezó a bailar de una forma bastante sugerente que inmediatamente atrajo a los denominados moscones de discoteca. Seguro que los conocéis, son una especie muy común en el ambiente nocturno. Los reconoceréis por tres características fundamentales: primera, siempre se pueden encontrar revoloteando alrededor de una chica guapa, segunda, babean y tercera, suelen utilizar un reducido número de frases que ponen en evidencia sus capacidades intelectuales, tales como "¿Vienes mucho por aquí?", "Si tu culo fuera un barco me haría marinero" o el clásico "Princesa, mi casa no es un palacio pero tengo un gran tesoro que ofrecerte". Bueno, el caso es que estos moscones empezaron a acercarse a las dos chicas para regocijo de Susan e incomodidad de Lily. De repente, la pseudo-diablesa pareció divisar un objetivo interesante: un hombre rubio, alto y de ojos claros que la miraba desde la barra, así que ni corta ni perezosa se dirigió hacia allí, instando a Lily a que la siguiera. Pero la pobre pelirroja estaba acorralada por un ataque de los moscones discotequeros, demasiado educada como para largase de allí sin más como había hecho su amiga.

- Hola- saludó Susan al hombre con una amplia sonrisa- ¿No bailas?

El chico sonrió.

- No había nadie interesante con quién bailar… hasta ahora… ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Claro- contestó la chica- Por cierto, me llamo Susan

- Yo soy Chad. Encantado- luego la miró de arriba abajo- Encantadísimo.

Susan se estaba haciendo la ola a sí misma internamente. La caza de la noche estaba hecha. El camarero les trajo lo que habían pedido.

Lily, mientras, declinaba las invitaciones a bailar, a copas, a pasar una noche de lujuria y desenfreno… y maldecía interiormente a Susan por dejarla allí sola.

- ¡Lily! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- para su sorpresa un bastante-borracho- Remus, seguido de un James por el estilo se le tiró al cuello, espantando a la bandada de moscones- ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

La chica accedió inmediatamente y siguió a sus amigos hasta la barra, aunque creía que si metía un gramo más de etanol en su cuerpo tendría que extirparse el hígado.

Unos metros más al fondo, Susan seguía conversando con el apuesto rubio.

- ¿Así que te gustan los deportes de riesgo?- preguntó Susan, su conversación había derivado hacia sus aficiones.

- Me encanta el riesgo- dijo el hombre con una mirada sugerente y reclinándose hacia la chica, que no se apartó ni medio milímetro.

- A mí también…

Y esta conversación que tenía un final tan prometedor fue de repente interrumpida por Sirius, que se acercó a Susan por detrás, la obligó a girar sobre sí misma y cubrió su boca con sus ardientes labios antes de que la chica pudiera insultarle debidamente. Susan trastabilló y tuvo que sujetarse a los hombros de Sirius para no caerse hacia atrás. Chad, interpretando la escena como cualquiera la hubiera interpretado, se esfumó de allí rápidamente.

La chica recuperó el equilibrio y se separó bruscamente de Sirius.

-¿Pero qué clase de gilipollas eres?- dijo propinándole una fuerte bofetada.

- Te la debía, por lo de la pista de patinaje…- pero Sirius no usaba el tono picado que solía usar para hablar con ella, sino que parecía más serio de lo normal. Bueno, en fin, es Sirius, decir que parecía serio es decir mucho.

Susan clavó sus ojos felinos en el muchacho, de una manera que habría hecho temblar a muchas personas y se fue de allí. Esa vez si que estaba enfadada de verdad. Sirius le había quitado a su presa y con la comida no se juega. Se acercó hasta donde estaban Remus, Lily y James.

- Me voy a casa- dijo adustamente

Lily la miró sorprendida.

- ¿Ahora? ¡No puedes irte a casa sola a estas horas!

- Ve al hotel y sube a mi cuarto, si quieres.- ofreció James entonces- Mi cama es de matrimonio, después puedes ir a dormir con ella Lily- dijo mirando a la pelirroja.

- ¿No te molesta?- preguntó Lily. James negó con la cabeza- Vámonos entonces al hotel, Sus.

- No- dijo la chica seria- Tú quédate. Yo estoy cansada. Buenas noches

Desapareció entre la multitud antes de darle a Lily tiempo de replicar.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Remus.

Lily negó confusa. Entonces llegó Sirius.

- Me voy a casa

Los otros tres se miraron confundidos. Sirius se dirigía ya hacia la salida.

- ¡Espera Sirius! ¡Voy contigo!- Remus salió detrás del moreno despidiéndose con la mano de James y Lily.

- El mundo se ha vuelto loco y tú y yo somos los únicos cuerdos- contestó James a la pregunta muda de los ojos de Lily.

La chica se echó a reír.

- ¿Y qué hacemos?

- ¡Pues qué vamos a hacer! ¡Seguir de fiesta! ¡Prohibido volver al hotel antes del amanecer!

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- ¡Sirius! ¡Por mucho que corras no despistaras a tus problemas!- Remus se acercaba a zancadas a su amigo, que se alejaba presurosamente de la discoteca.

El moreno simplemente gruñó cuando Remus le alcanzó.

- Eh, vamos Pad, que no se acaba el mundo porque te guste tu archienemigo…

- ¿De qué coño hablas Remus?- dijo Sirius metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al frente.

Se metieron en un callejón y aparecieron en el piso de Sirius.

- Lo sabes perfectamente. Estoy hablando de Susan- el licántropo se dejó caer en el sofá del pequeño y desordenado salón.

- ¿De March? ¡Ja! ¿Qué has bebido esta noche? ¿Extasis líquido?- preguntó Sirius entrando en la cocina y saliendo con una cerveza en la mano.

Remus le siguió mirando sin decir nada

- Es totalmente ridículo, así que no me mire así

El licántropo dibujó un inició de sonrisa.

- Borra esa estúpida sonrisa, te he dicho que no me gusta Susan

Remus siguió mirándole sin decir nada.

- ¡A ver Remus! ¿Como quieres que me guste una tía tan irritante? ¡Por muy buena que esté y por muy maja que sea!

- ¿Así que ahora la llamas Susan, está buena y es maja?- Remus abrió por primera vez la boca, con un gesto de suspicacia.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡No quería decir eso!- exclamó Sirius exasperado.- ¡Joder!

Remus se echó a reír.

- Sí… supongo que eso de que sea tan parecida a ti te debe irritar un poco…

- ¿Qué se parece a mí? ¡Pero qué dices!- Sirius se sentó en el sofá enfurruñado.

- Te recuerdo que hacíais recuento de sus ligues y si te llevaba delantera inmediatamente organizabas cinco citas. Y ella hacía lo mismo.

- Pero gané yo- murmuró Sirius, como si eso le diera credibilidad.

- Por uno- asintió Remus con una sonrisa- ¿Y desde cuando te gusta?

Sirius dudó unos instantes.

- ¡Qué te he dicho que no me gusta, joder!

Remus se fue riendo hacia la habitación que usaba cuando dormía en casa de Sirius.

- Pues si no te gusta a ti, me la quedaré yo.

- ¿Te gusta March?- preguntó rápido como una centella Sirius. Sólo recibió un portazo como respuesta.

El moreno meditó unos momentos. No dejaría que Remus saliera con Susan, esa chica no le convenía. En absoluto.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- ¡James! Baja de ahí. Te vas a hacer daño

Lily se reía mientras caminaba al lado del muro de una casa, sujetaba dos vasos de papel llenos de café humeante. James estaba encima del muro, haciendo equilibrios mientras el cielo pasaba de azul marino a gris pálido.

El chico se dio impulso y salto al lado de la pelirroja.

- Sí, mamá- le contestó con una sonrisa mientras ella le tendía uno de los dos vasos- Somos unos campeones… ¿Qué hora es?

- Las siete de la mañana- contestó Lil mientras seguían caminando- Hacía mucho que no salía de fiesta… Se me había olvidado lo echa polvo que te quedas…

- ¿Y lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado, qué?- dijo James pinchándola con un dedo.

- Ha sido muy divertido-concedió Lily- Aunque te recuerdo que dentro de cuatro horas nos tenemos que levantar para ir a alquilar mesas.

James hizo un gesto de dolor y Lily se echó a reír

- Gracias por ayudarme- dijo

- De nada. La verdad es que me lo estoy pasando muy bien- contigo, le hubiera gustado decir

- Así practicas para cuando tú te cases- bromeó Lily- No dudes en llamar si necesitas ayuda.

- No sé si estoy preparado para planteármelo siquiera- dijo James haciendo una mueca, y menos en ese momento.

Lily le miró y se sintió llena de un calorcillo agradable a pesar del frío exterior. Le gustaba James, no podía negarlo. Pero tres días con él eran demasiado poco para cuestionarse una boda. Era la tontería del momento, el sentirse tan llena de vida cuando estaba con él…. Pero ella estaba comprometida.

Llegaron al hotel, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y se despidieron en el vestíbulo, abrumados por todo lo que sentían

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

La habitación de Lily olía a su perfume. Eso fue lo último en lo que pensó James antes de caer presa de un profundísimo sueño. Por eso hicieron falta unos golpes fuertes e insistentes en la puerta para despertarle. Miró el reloj, las 10. ¿Quién podía ser?

Sin preocuparse por esconder su mal humor y en calzoncillos fue a abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado le esperaba una pareja de mediana edad, arreglados como para ir a misa un domingo y can caras de no se lo que se esperaban.

- ¡Malcom!- chilló la mujer muy enfadada- ¡Está con un hombre! ¡No tienes vergüenza Lily!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mil millones de perdones por no haber actualizado antes! Al paso que voy no voy a poder acabarlo cuando quería… y no es que no tenga los capítulos, porque el fic ya lo tengo casi terminado… pero es que me voy hoy de vacaciones y vuelvo para el día de reyes! Así que me tendréis que perdonar! Lo acabaré después! Lo siento! Pensaba adelantar trabajo con las vacaciones, pero la verdad es que ha sido imposible. He ido de comida familiar a comida familiar y tiro porque me toca y de fiesta a fiesta…Lo siento!

Bueno, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, esta vez os habéis lucido: más de sesenta! Muchas gracias, de verdad. Espero que este capítulo también os guste!

Besos y Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo (ya que lo más probable es que no volváis a saber de mí hasta el 2005)

Reviews:

Ayda Merodeadora: Jejejeje, yo si Lily no quiere también me ofrezco voluntaria, por su puesto. James…-, jejejejeje. Bueno, muchas gracias y Feliz Navidad!

Luna-Jane-Lupin: Eres hija de Remus? Oye y el estado civil de tu papá como es? No querrás tener una nueva madre, no? Jjejejeje…. Bromas a parte, muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste el mini-fic. Bueno…"a ver…" es un tema a parte…

Elanor Blackriver: Gracias! Bueno, la verdad es que el fic lo escribí también para desestresarme un poco con "Nuestras…" (la verdad es que me da un poco de pena acabarlo…. Snif, snif…. En fin, Feliz Navidad.

Xtinamac: vale, jejeje, he tardado un poco pero… lo siento! Es que soy demasiado lenta! Bueno, muchas gracias y un beso!

Carla Gray: Ves? He intentado poner March lo menos posible…Pero da igual, tu piensa que Susan March es otra Susan diferente jejejejeje… Sí, me han faltado esas dos piezas claves en el consejo de sabios, la verdad… Aunque no pienso volver a Sirius gay para cubrir la necesidad! Esque he decidido hacer una cosa nunca antes hecha en los ff de los Merodeadores… verás… de aquí sólo va a salir una pareja en claro, de lo demás…. Pues no creo jejejeje. Así que nada de amigas de Lily para Remus y Sirius. Como mucho Susan se enrollará con alguno y punto. Sí, mira, estaba viendo los cuarenta con mi padre y sale el tío ese más basto que un petit-suis de fabada con las mallas doradas y a mi casi me da algo… Pues imagínate a mi padre! Besos y Merry Christmas!

Selene89s: Hola! Mealegro de que te hayan gustado. Oh, lo de Darcy es como el novio de Bridgett Jones, que se llama Mark Darcy. Me gustó el apellido y mira…jejeje. Sí! Es raro, algunas páginas nominan fics para premiarlos!

Lily-chan: Jajajaja, bueno ya continué. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Un beso

Joanne Distte: Hola! Gracias, me alegro de que te guste! Siento haber tardado tantisísimo por eso! Sí, Susan es así de simpática, que no te gusta Lily? Tú tranquila que en un mes lo quitan!

Ellen44k: Gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! A ver que teparece este capitulillo. Un beso!

Nats: Jajajaja, me alegrote que te tenga tan intrigada XD. Sí, Susan es muy maja la mujer. Bueno, lo de buscar pareja… jejejeje… ya iremos viendo!

LaSinNombrexD: Sí! Jejejeje ya veo que hay mucha gente aficionada a ANHQV! Es lo mejor. Bueno, mi musa tiene todas las vacaciones que quiere, porque creo que no tengo, y si la tengo no la conozco. Debe de ser tímida. Un beso y feliz Navidad!

Meli-2108: muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara. Feliz Navidad!

Heka Granger: Ya me han dicho que algunas personas tienen problemas para leer los capítulos de "Nuestras…" no sé que pasa! Bueno, espero que todo se arregle. Bah, no voy a ganar el premio ni de palo, pera da igual, con que me nominen yo estoy contenta y feliz! Un beso!

Anónimo: muchas gracias! Bueno, hace poco seguí el de "nuestras…", o te preocupes que no pienso dejarlo a medias! Un besito!

Nariko: jajajaja, sí, es que no aviso ni nada, qué mala soy XD. Jajaja, claro que sí James y Lily 4ever jejejeje. Qué cutre me ha quedado eso, bueno, no me lo tengas en cuenta, es el cava de ayer. Sí, la quinta generación no parece estar por la labor, además el pobreshito no sé si tendrá tiempo para casarse! Jajajaja, ya te imagino con un cuenco de bajo de la boca y gritando: Sirius capullo, queremos un hijo tuyo! Jejejejeje….Es que menudas preguntas hace James y claro, luego pues pasa lo que pasa y todo el día con el come come.. Estudia mucho! Un beso!

Algida: Hola! Sí, es que sóc ben dolenta, no aviso ni res! Moltes gràcies, me n'alegro de que t'agradi! Un petonàs ben gros.

Luxx: Gracias! A mí también me gustan este tipo de historias de amor! Sí,a mí también me sirve para darme un respiro el escribir. Feliz Navidad!

Karen: muchas gracias! Esperoque sigas leyendo! Un beso y Feliz Navidad

Ely-Barchu: Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te hiciera reír! Al final no pasó nada entre estos dos, pero todo se andará.

Fernanda-Rozner: claro que sí! Quién no quiere con James Potter? Pues bueno, eso Lily no parece entenderlo! Jajajaja. Un beso

Angel Miaka1: Jajajaja, me alegro de que te guste! Sí, Susan y Sirius son la caña, con sus ideas locas los dos! Bueno, no creo que gane el premio, pero da igual, que me nominen es un honor ya! Un beso!

Syringen: Gracias! Sí, todos me lo decís, que las dejo en el punto más interesante! Por qué será? Jejejeje… bueno guapísima, feliz Navidad y un beso. Cuidate!

Blacklady: jajaja, por supuesto que puedes usar el NTCPSP. Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te guste y que lo pases bien leyéndolo, y también de que hayas decidido no meterte en una institución mental!

Hikaru Itsuko: Muchas gracias! Sí, pobre Remus, ahí entre las dos fieras de circo sin comerlo ni beberlo! Jajajaja,un beso!

Kagrin Adriana: Jajajaja, sí la verdad es que la historia si es buena y corta te deja con las ganas. Jejejeje,me alegro de que te esté gustando! Un beso!

Rai-Potter: Sí, estos dos van un poco salidos por la vida, jejeje. Pero son encantadores, eso sí. Remus un amor amoroso, es verdad, es dulcísimo! Qué mono! Muchas gracias, espero que te sigan gustando! Un beso

Lady Kenobi: gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara, jejejej, sí, son un montón de reviews! Un beso

Revitaa-Locatis-Potter: Jajajaja, no tranquila jejeje, no hace falta que votes en ningún lado… jejejeje, es que hay que registrarse y un rollo muy largo, pero muchas gracias! Un Siriusa salvaje, la verdad es que la definición es buena! Jajaja, no les conoces todavía y ya les tienes asco! Jajaja, lo de las macetas y James es extraño jejejeje. Se despide el genio de la lámpara XD.

Padma Patil Naberrie: Jajaja, sí, a veces soy un poquitillo lenta! Y también algo perversa porque siempre os corto el capítulo, verdad? Jajaja, un beso y feliz Navidad.

Lunatt: Hola! Sí, jejeje, tengo mucha suerte, siempre tengo muy buena acogida! Me alegra de que te guste! Muchas gracias! Sí, denominaron, no me lo creía! Un beso y feliz Navidad!

Adrea-Black: hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado aunque sea tan romanticona! Jajaja, a mí tb me gustaría que me pasaran estas cosas… bueno, siempre me queda el seguir soñando. Sí, a ver si estos dos tontos dejan de hacer tonterías y se ponen a pensar un poco en Harry Potter! Bueno, un beso y muchas gracias! Un beso

Isa: muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te animaras a leer! Sí, bueno, la trama es sencilla, pero es que no quería escribir un fic muy largo, unos seis, siete capítulos y ya. O sea, que no pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero bueno! Espero que te siga gustando, un beso!

Josesita: gracias! Me alegro de que te siga gustando! Un beso y feliz Navidad!

Arwill: Jajaja, muchas gracias! Me vas a hacer sonrojar, no es para tanto… Las mesas todavía no me han dicho si les gusta el fic o no, así que tu tranquila! Un beso y espero verte más por aquí!

Sara Fénix Black: Hola wapísima! Sí, faltaba Sirius, es fundamental en la historia! Y Susan, no sé, es un personaje que he visto en infinidad de fics, pero si te digo la verdad no sé si sale en los libros o no. Muchas gracias y un beso!

Violet Potter: Jajaja, todos me decís eso de que siempre dejo los capítulosen lo más interesante… qué va! Jejeje, si que soy un poco perversa. A ver que hace Susan por aquí… jejejeje

Helena: mira que eres picona… que te dejo poca contestación, dice! Que nos hablamos casi todos los días! Qué quieres que te cuente, buena mujer, si ya te lo he dich todo antes? Jajaja, el review que me dejaste para este capítulo es de cuando empezaste a trabajar en el Corte Inglés, así que imagínate. Bueno, que nos vamos a verista tarde así que escribirte es parida!

Anahí1176: Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que teguste! Un beso y feliz Navidad!

Bars-9: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te está gustando! Oye, también vi tus nominaciones en HA, así que he decidido que estas Navidades me leo tu fic, que me lo han recomendado y yo siempre hago caso de las recomendaciones! Un beso

Anne Moody: Me alegro de que te guste! Sí, yo también me había acostumbrado a los otros personajes, no sé si alguna vez seré capaz de escribir algo parecido! Bueno, no me voy a poner sentimental! Un besazo!

Black sophia: Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste. Bueno, "el hombre de tu vida" no sé si lo continuaré a corto plazo, la verdad es que tengo intenciones de continuar, pero no me salen ideas y no sé… Bueno, un besazo!

Narwen Weasley: Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este capítulo también! Un besazo y feliz Navidad.

Hermionetxu: Hola! Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te esté gustando y de que te rías. Un beso!

Lira Garbo: Gracias! Jejeje, la verdad es que el puente me lo pasé estudiando pero bueno… Me alegra que te haya gustado, jejeje, es que Sirius es mucho Sirius! Y Susan es un cachondeo de mujer, como Sirius pero en tía. Bueno un besito! Feliz Navidad

Bar-Ely: Hola! Sí, ya suponía quien eras! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, a ver si este también consigue entretenerte! Jejeje, espero que sí. Un besazo!

Kurumi desu: Hola! No pasa res, me n'alero de que hagis llegit aquesta història també! Jejeje, sí, la veritat es que la Susan no sembla pensar gaire les coses abans de fer-les- pobreta meva. Moltes gràcies,em faràs posar vermella! Un petó.

Niniel204: Hola! Feliz Navidad! Jajaja, sí, Susan y Sirius son graciosos. No sé,no sé… a ver que hacen James y Lily… de momento parecen bastante confusos. Besos!

Cristie: Jajajaja, sí la canción esa salió en ANHQV, pero antes era de un anuncio de esos para n comer pescaditos chiquitines… jejeje, salía un pescaíto con un chupete y todo! Jajaja. Bueno, a ver si James y Lily te escuchan! Un beso

NyTA: Jajajaja, bueno, bueno, he tardado un poco pero ahora ya sabéis como continua! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! A ver si Lily se decide! Bueno, un beso y Feliz Navidad a todos

Kat: Sí, James tan oportuno….jejejej… como se le ocurre hacer ese tipo de preguntas? Bueno, a ver si te gusta el capítulo! Un beso

k-rmen: Muchas gracias! Jajaja, espero que te haya gustado como continúa! Feliz Navidad y un beso!

Whiteta Potter Evans: Hola! Bon Nadal! Moltes gràcies per haver-lo començat a llegir, i si t'enganxes, cap problema, que el penso acabar, no et preocupis! Sí, enrames havia d'obrir la boca, amb ho guapo que està tot calladet…jejeje… Un petonàs y bones festes!

Sarah lilian potter: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado, pero es que con los exámenes… pues he tardado más de lo que esperaba… Lo siento! Muchas gracias por escribir y feliz Navidad.

Lila Dogwood: Hola! Jajaja,sí, podría callarse de vez en cuando no? Pero supongo que quiere asegurarse de que Lily está segura de lo que está haciendo! Susan March, no sé si es algo quedito Rowling, pero yo tb la he visto en muchos fics y mira, falta de inspiración para crear un nombre… jejeje… a mi me suena a personaje, perono sé. Un beso

Laura Granger: Muchas gracias! Me hace muy feliz que te guste! Espero que también te rías con este capítulo! Un beso y feliz Navidad!

Miru chan:Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara!Espero verte por aquí de nuevo! Un beso

Lettuky: Hola! Feliz Navidad! Bueno, algunas páginas hacen concursos de fics, y en una página argentina pues me nominaron en la categoría de mejor fic… no ganas nada (bueno, puntos para tu casa Xd). Jejeje, me alegro de que te haya gustado! Un beso

Ayla Black: Hola! Jajaja, sí, todos nos proponemos dar repasos y al final nunca lo hacemos…jejeje… Me alegro de que te haya gustado, la verdad es que el primer capítulo era un poco pestiño, peo a ver si mejora la cos. Un beso!

Ishtar Black: Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo. Feliz Navidad!

Karipotter: Muchas gracias! Espero que teguste lo que pasa y verte por aquí de nuevo! Feliz Navidad!

Yalimie: Muchas gracias! Jejeje, el final si fue un poco… a ver si este capítulo tb te gusta! Un beso y Feliz Navidad.


	4. Día cuatro: todos dicen I love you

**Disclaimer:** Digamos que nada es mío en general…

**Capítulo cuatro: Cuarto día, todos dicen I love you**

Lily dormía como un tronco al lado de Susan, que no se despertó al llegar la pelirroja. El cabreo la había tenido en vilo durante buena parte de la noche y hacía pocas horas que se había dormido cuando llegó su amiga.

Aún así, cuando empezó a oírse un gran escándalo en alguna parte del hotel, Susan se despertó molesta. Miró a su alrededor confundida y se acordó de donde estaba.

- Lily…- dijo empujando a la pelirroja- Lily, apaga la televisión…

Su amiga se revolvió en la cama sin hacer mucho caso.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó

- ¿Qué quieres?- le contestó una voz soñolienta amortiguada por una almohada

- Que apagues la televisión.

Lily resopló y abrió un poco los ojos. Miró hacia la mesilla donde estaba el televisor, apagado, para más datos.

- Está apagado Sus…

- Pues yo la estoy oyendo…

- Es sólo una pesadilla- la chica volvía a acurrucarse entre las sábanas

- ¡Pero si estoy despierta!

- ¡Joder!- exclamó Lily incorporándose- ¿No ves que está apagada?

Se calló inmediatamente porque ella también empezó a oír voces y chillidos.

- Es en el hotel- dijo la pelirroja. Susan también se incorporó- vuelve a dormir

- ¿En el hotel? Yo quiero saber lo que pasa- dijo Susan más desvelada- Vamos a asomarnos.

Pero su amiga ya estaba hecha un ovillo de nuevo, cayendo de nuevo en un profundo sueño. Susan chasqueó la lengua y se levantó, procurando dejar destapada a Lily para que se tuviera que mover. Se puso un albornoz del hotel y unas zapatillas que debían ser de James y se asomó a la puerta. El ruido venía del piso de abajo.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- ¡Señora! ¡Le estoy diciendo que Lily no está en esta habitación!- James intentaba cubrirse con una sábana mientras la mujer que hacía dos minutos había llamado a la puerta abría todos los armarios y miraba detrás de las cortinas.

- ¡Ja! ¡Y un carajo!-contestó la irada mujer de melena rizada y teñida de color caoba- En recepción nos han dicho que esta era su habitación… ¡Ajá!- exclamó abriendo un perchero y sacando un vestido- ¿Acaso esto es tuyo, chico?- dijo agitando el vestido delante de las narices de James.

En el marco de la puerta esperaba el que debía ser su marido. Suspirando aburridamente.

- ¡Lily ha dormido hoy en otra habitación!- explicó James- Su…

- ¿Y por qué?- le cortó la señora- ¿Qué tiene que esconder? ¿eh? ¿Por qué no ha dormido en su habitación?¿eh?¿Está con su amante?

- ¿Señora Darcy?- Susan se había llegado a la habitación y se quedó extrañada ante el panorama. La futura suegra de Lily amenazando a James con un vestido mientras él intentaba cubrirse con una sábana.

- ¡Oh! Mira quién ha llegado. La amiga de la adúltera- exclamó

- Ellen, creo que deberías calmarte- habló por primera vez el señor de la puerta- Esto parece una terrible confusión…

- ¡Malcom! ¿Hay un hombre en la habitación de la prometida de tu hijo y tú me hablas de errores?-exclamó exasperada la mujer

James, por fin, se enteró de lo que pasaba allí.

- Señora Darcy- dijo Susan frunciendo el ceño- Antes de insultar a mi amiga use un poco de su paciencia, por favor. Lily y yo hemos dormido en la habitación de James, que nos la ofreció muy amablemente, porque aquí no cabíamos las dos.

La señora se quedó helada y meditando lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Lily no está aquí?

Susan afirmó con la cabeza. La señora Darcy dibujó inmediatamente una sonrisa de disculpa, como si no acabara de someter a James al tercer grado. El chico entendió porqué Lily no hablaba con demasiado aprecio de su futura suegra.

- Me voy a avisar a Lily de que están aquí. Si son tan ambles, esperen en el vestíbulo- dijo Susan con un tono de voz autoritario y seco. El señor Darcy asintió y tomó del brazo a su mujer, que aún intentaba disculparse entre balbuceos. Cuando desaparecieron del pasillo la chica miró a James, que tenía las cejas alzadas- Esa tía es una arpía de cuidado. No habla, destila veneno.

- ¿Es la madre de Eduard?- preguntó James

- Sí… De algún lado le tenía que venir la gilipollez innata- James se rió.- No les soporto, ese idiota no es lo suficientemente bueno para Lily…

- ¿Vamos a avisar a Lily?- preguntó James no queriendo tomar posiciones delatadoras en la conversación.

Susan asintió.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Cuando consiguieron despegar a Lily de las sábanas, faena difícil porque se había atrincherado detrás de la almohada y no les dejaba acercarse, le explicaron la versión light de la historia; es decir, omitieron de mutuo acuerdo que su suegra la había puesto pingando gritando a los cuatro vientos.

La pelirroja se frotó las sienes.

- Dios mío, y con la resaca que tengo…-murmuró recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse a su habitación.- Antes de marcharte pasa a despedirte Sus

- Descuida- contestó su amiga entrando al baño de la habitación de James.

El chico estaba sentado en la cama, observando a Lily con una sonrisa.

- Siento que te hayan despertado- dijo suspirando la pelirroja.

- No es nada, así he conocido a tus suegros.

Lily alzó las cejas y se dejó caer en la cama al lado del chico.

- El señor Darcy parece majo- dijo para animarla mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo. Que suave era.

- Sí, no habla nunca- contestó Lily con tono irónico- aunque le prefiero a Ellen

James puso cara de comprender. No quería decir nada, no quería que Lily pensara que quería ponerla en contra de Eduard o algo parecido. Se dio cuenta de que Lily le estaba mirando, un poco ruborizada.

- ¿Si te cuento un secreto, me prometes que no te vas a reír de mí?- preguntó la chica apartando la mirada de repente.

- Mmmm… si es un secreto que me permite pedir favores sexuales a cambio de no ser revelado, no cuentes con ello.

Lily sonrió ligeramente.

- Es igual, me apetece contártelo. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando íbamos a quinto?

James se echó a reír.

- ¡Cómo no! Mi etapa obsesiva por ti- dijo riendo.

Lily no dijo nada, sólo sonrió.

- Bueno, estábamos haciendo los TIMOS, justo antes de esa pelea que tuvimos en el lago…

- Oh, ya me acuerdo, que saliste a dar la cara por Snivellus

Lily alzó una ceja en gesto de reprimenda, pero el chico no se retractó.

- El caso es que yo salí del examen detrás de ti. Olvidaste algo en la mesa.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó James sin la menor idea de lo que podía ser.

Lily buscó su cartera en la ropa de la noche anterior y sacó de entre las fotografías que llevaba un trozo de pergamino muy doblado. Lo desenroscó con cuidado y se lo pasó a James.

El chico lo miró extrañado y luego se echó a reír. En el pergamino se podían leer dos letras mayúsculas, muy decoradas: LE.

- ¿No me digas que guardas esto!- exclamó el chico.

Lily asintió con una sonrisa.

- Aunque te comportabas como un gilipollas, me hizo mucha ilusión, no sé… y lo guardé… pensaba decírtelo, pero luego empezaste a salir con Nataly y pensé que no era lo más apropiado.

James la miró con media sonrisa.

- Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras-dijo suavemente- estaba colgadísimo por ti, seguramente hubiera hecho una fiesta o algo así.

Lily se echó a reír y volvió a guardar el trozo de pergamino con cuidado.

- Te lo tendría que haber dicho- reconoció la pelirroja mirándole a los ojos. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla con los dedos. Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero se arrepintió enseguida y se levantó- rescátame si no vuelvo en cuatro horas- dijo antes de marcharse, haciendo una mueca con la cara.

James se estiró en la cama y miró el techo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Se acababa de dar cuenta después de ver el pergamino. Estaba colgadísimo por Lily. Quería a su novia, pero se estaba enamorando con una rapidez asombrosa de la pelirroja… o a lo mejor es que nunca había dejado de estarlo, puede que Sirius, por una vez en toda su vida, tuviera razón.

Pensó de nuevo en el pergamino que ella le había enseñado. ¿Estaría intentando decirle algo?

Hablaría con Susan.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- ¡Lily querida estás bellísima!- la señora Darcy se levantó del sofá del vestíbulo y se levantó a recibir a su futura nuera con aires de pomposidad- ¡Y qué delgada!

Lily le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de cumplido.

- Tu también estás fantástica, Ellen. Ese peinado nuevo es muy bonito.

- ¿Verdad? Casi parece natural, como tu color, aunque no te iría mal darte algo más de vida al pelo…

Lily la cortó con una sonrisa, acercándose a besar al señor Darcy. No necesitaba que la madre de su novio le hinchara la cabeza con impertinencias, bastante tenía con su resaca.

- Malcom, ¿Qué tal?

El hombre ladeó la cabeza en sustitución del habitual "Muy bien, gracias por preguntar"

La chica les guió hasta el restaurante del hotel, donde podrían tomarse un café mientras charlaban de los preparativos. Lily empezó a marearse sólo con la perspectiva de ello.

Una vez estuvieron acomodados en la mesa y hubieron pedido tres cortados, Ellen puso una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que hacían que a la pelirroja se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca.

- Y bien cariño, ¿Cuál de los sitios que te recomendé has elegido?

Empezaban mal, se dijo la chica interiormente.

- Pues en realidad, ninguno

- ¿Ninguno?- la sonrisa de Ellen se hacía peligrosamente tensa hacia las comisuras, y estaba parpadeando más de lo normal.

Lily miró al señor Darcy, que parecía no estar atento a la conversación.

- Es que he encontrado un lugar perfecto. James… quiero decir, el señor Potter…

- ¿Potter el de los Puddlemore United?- preguntó Malcom interesándose por la conversación.

- Exacto, el chico que estaba en mi habitación.

- Es muy bueno- añadió Malcom mientras su esposa se estaba poniendo nerviosa

- ¿Y bien Lily? ¿Qué pasa con el señor Potter?- preguntó

- Pues él me presta un… pabellón- sabía que si decía invernadero a Ellen la iban a sacar de allí los del Samur- de su casa de Hartfield.

- No me gusta tener que deber favores a nadie, Lily- le recriminó su futura suegra.

Lily alzó una ceja.

- No te preocupes Ellen, James es amigo mío, de Hogwarts.

- ¿Seguro que no estaríamos mejor en uno de los sitios que te recomendé? Seguro que se pude cambiar… deja que te acompañe y…

- Me gusta ese pabellón, Ellen- dijo Lily con una expresión dulce, pero que no daba lugar a replica.

La señora Darcy asintió contrariada.

- ¿Y cuando vamos a comprarte el vestido?-dijo sonriendo de nuevo

- Ya tengo el vestido, y el servicio de catering, la música, los regalos para los invitados, las flores y esta tarde voy a ir a contratar todo el menage.

La mujer frunció el ceño contrariada y Lily suspiró interiormente. Sabía que le hubiera gustado organizarlo todo, o por lo menos mangonear todos los preparativos. Sabía que no le gustaba que fuese tan independiente, pero era su boda y si no le gustaba pues tendría que hacer por aceptarlo.

- Veo que has estado muy ocupada, entonces- dijo sin sonreír ya.

- La verdad es que sí. Eduard me dijo que me encargara yo de todo y eso he hecho.

- Seguro que también te dijo que me llamaras si tenías algún problema

- Pero no he tenido problemas- dijo Lily con una sonrisa condescendiente

Ellen le devolvió la sonrisa y dio un sorbo a su café. Malcom estaba callado y jugueteando con sus pulgares.

- Pues como veo que no me necesitas- dijo con su voz pastelosa pero buscando hacer sentir culpable a la chica- y yo estoy atareadísima mejor nos vamos- Acabó Ellen con otra de sus caras encantadoramente falsas.

Lily se levantó y les acompañó hasta la salida, todo ello acompañado de un aire de "happy family" al estilo de la peor peli americana. Cuando volvió a entrar en el hotel recordó el dicho "No te casas con un hombre, sino con una familia entera" mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Se temía que pronto tendría noticias de Eduard, por haber disgustado a su madre. La señora Darcy era para su hijo la mujer perfecta y Lily sospechaba que estaba intentando convertirla en una replica de ella.

En el vestíbulo, dos mozos estaban decorando el alto árbol de Navidad. A uno de ellos se le cayó una bola y Lily la recogió para entregársela.

- Gracias señorita- dijo el muchacho con un guiño pícaro.

- Os está quedando precioso- comentó la pelirroja- que adornos más bonitos- dijo acariciando una de las campanillas de cristal que colgaban de las ramas del aveto.

- ¿Te gustan?-Lily se giró, Susan estaba a su lado, preparada para irse

- Me recuerdan a los adornos que teníamos en Hogwarts- dijo sonriendo.

- Los que James te escondía…

Lily asintió.

Susan ladeó la cabeza.

- A veces me pregunto por qué fuiste primera de promoción, con lo tonta que eres para elegir a los chicos… Eduard… James- bromeó su amiga. Lily entornó los ojos- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Lily se despidió de su amiga y subió de nuevo a su habitación para echarse un rato antes de comer. Se dio cuenta cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación de que Susan había dicho James y ella no había replicado… La cosa iba agravándose por momentos

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Después de que llamaran unas 15 veces al timbre de manera insistente y visto que quien estaba detrás de la puerta no parecía tener la más mínima intención de dejarles dormir, Sirius se levantó a abrir la puerta con su look matutino: descalzo, en boxers y con un peinado que podría haber estado de moda entre los hombres del cromañón.

Qué sorpresa cuando abrió y se encontró a Susan, con una minifalda tan corta que hacía falta fijarse muy bien para verla, y perfectamente arreglada. La chica pareció igual de sorprendida y le miró de arriba abajo. Ni tan mal para ser Black, pensó, fijándose de reojo en sus pectorales, bastante potable.

- ¿Te importaría vestirte y dejarme pasar? - dijo Susan apoyando una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta y empujando a Sirius para tener vía libre hacia el interior- Muy agradecida

- ¿Tú lo de que te inviten a entrar no lo tienes muy asumido no?- Sirius cerró la puerta y se quedó allí de pie, mirando a la chica.

Ella sonrió sardónicamente.

- Vístete, tenemos que ir a buscar a Remus.

- Estoy aquí -dijo el licántropo apareciendo por el pasillo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Buenos días Susan ¿Quieres café?

- Buenos días- contestó la chica- Uno sólo por favor.

- Nada, vosotros como en vuestra casa.- Sirius entró enfurruñado a su habitación a ponerse una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal. Se preguntaba que hacía la mujer en su casa.

Cuando salió al salón de nuevo, procurando poner una cara de perro temible, vio a Remus riéndose mientras Susan le revolvía el pelo y se reía también.

-¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó Sirius bruscamente.

La chica hizo un mohín y le giró la cara.

- Susan estaba aconsejándome un corte de pelo- explicó Remus mientras servía un espeso café en tres tacitas, todas ellas de juegos diferentes. Sirius no era precisamente muy cuidadoso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sirius mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón y cogía una de las tazas.

Susan miró a Remus e ignoró deliberadamente a Sirius.

- He hablado con James- explicó- Me ha contado lo de Lily.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Sirius insolentemente

- Cállate, Pad- le pidió Remus.

Susan suspiró y miró a Sirius como si fuera un grano de pus

- El caso es que sospecho que Lily también está colgada por James y tenemos que lograr que estén juntos.

- ¿Nosotros?- preguntó Remus- Ellos ya son mayorcitos Sus…

La chica frunció el ceño.

- Pero es que son muy paraditos para estas cosas. Ellos no lo saben, pero están hechos el uno para el otro.

Remus miró a Sirius. En eso sí que tenía que darle la razón. Sirius encogió los hombros.

- ¿Y qué tienes pensado?- preguntó Remus con cautela- Me niego a cometer asesinatos…

- Nah- Susan hizo un gesto con la mano- Descarté esa idea hace tiempo, demasiado elaborado si no quieres que te pillen…

Sirius sonrió a su pesar.

- Había pensado en organizarles la cita perfecta… Muy romanticota y todas esas cosas- dijo la chica frunciendo la nariz- Seguro que no pueden soportar la tensión y acaban montándoselo en la mesa de la cena.

- Yo no creo que sea tan fácil… -murmuró Remus

Sirius simplemente se reía por debajo de la nariz con sorna. Le gustaba la idea, pero antes muerto que reconocerlo.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Qué poco espíritu! Lo haría yo sola pero no tengo suficiente tiempo… - sonrió de una manera inocente que incluso Remus se tragó.

- Está bien, cuenta con nosotros- Sirius iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero Remus se anticipó- Sirius estará encantado de ayudar a James.

El moreno sólo hizo una mueca de enfado. Si se trataba de ayudar a James era capaz de colaborara hasta con Snape…bueno, eso nunca sería necesario. Las posibilidades de que Snape quisiera ayudar a James alguna vez eran las mismas de que la Tierra empezara a girar en sentido contrario.

- Bien- sonrió Susan satisfecha- Y ahora los dos preparaos, que no tenemos todo el día.

- ¿Pero tiene que ser hoy?- preguntó Remus- Entonces yo no puedo Sus, entro a trabajar a la una…- Remus miró el reloj y apuró su café- Por cierto, tendría que haberme ido hace ya cinco minutos- Se levantó rápidamente y desapareció en su habitación, sin dar tiempo a Susan para que le impidiera irse.

Sirius se acordó largamente de la familia de su amigo por haberle dejado en esa situación. Susan tampoco parecía muy a gusto; estaba mirando por la ventana con la boca apretada.

- Parece que vamos a tener que colaborar- dijo Sirius

La chica asintió como si tuviera que soportar la peor desgracia del mundo mundial sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Y por donde empezamos?- preguntó Sirius con la menor amabilidad posible.

- Empieza por vestirte. Yo mientras tanto haré algo de yoga. No quiero aparecer en la sección de sucesos mañana- dijo mandándole una mirada de significativa advertencia

Sirius resopló crispado y se metió en el baño dando portazo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insoportable?

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- ¿Lily?- James llamaba a la habitación de la pelirroja con los nudillos, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y seguramente todavía no había comido.

- ¡Voy!- contestó una voz amortiguada desde el interior.

Lily abrió la puerta, con el pelo enrollado en una toalla.

- Pasa y siéntate- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- Ahora mismo acabo- se metió en el baño- Oye, que me ha llamado Susan por si quedábamos para cenar esta noche con ella, Sirius y Remus..

- Ah, a mí también me ha llamado Sirius- contestó James sentándose en una butaca y escuchando a Lily hacer un hechizo para secar el pelo- ¿No te parece raro que Sus y Sirius quieran estar por iniciativa propia en el mismo sitio?

Lily entró a la habitación riéndose. Qué guapa le parecía a James cuando se reía; él no podía evitar sonreír como un idiota ala vez.

- No sé… quizás sí. A lo mejor estos nos sorprenden y acaban juntos.

Ambos se miraron con una ceja alzada.

- Nah- dijeron a la vez

Salieron a la calle y pidieron un taxi para ir a un almacén de alquiler de muebles y menage. Eligieron allí todo lo que necesitaba Lily: mesas, sillas, vajilla, cubertería, cristalería, alfombras, lámparas de pie… y un largo etcétera. James dejó la dirección de su casa y salieron a la calle de nuevo.

Antes de hablar, el estómago de Lily rugió con un hambre inhumana.

- Vamos a comer algo, antes de que tu estómago empiece a deborarte a ti- bromeó James.

Entraron en un restaurante italiano y pidieron algo para comer.

- ¿No estás nerviosa, Lils?- preguntó James mientras le servía un poco de vino

La chica se sobresaltó con la pregunta. Si se refería a si estaba nerviosa por lo bien que se sentía con él y por las ganas de besarle que tenía, pese a Eduard, sí, estaba muy pero que muy nerviosa.

- ¿Por?- dijo tratando de sonar natural.

- Tu boda… no sé, te casas dentro de dos semanas… ¿No tienes dudas?

La pelirroja le miró un poco enfadada. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a posta?

- No, claro que no.- Contestó con un leve gesto de contrariedad.

- Bien- James sonrió levemente, un poco desilusionado- Eso es bueno porque… ¿Tú crees que se puede compartir la vida con dos personas diferentes a la vez?

- No- dijo Lily temiendo a donde quería llegar.

- Entonces no se puede estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez- concluyó James, llegando a la misma conclusión que por la mañana. Estaba enamorado de Lily y no había más que hacer. Ahora sólo quedaba descubrir si ella sentía lo mismo. Y si no, resignarse.

- No, no se puede- asintió Lily- Por eso tienes que estar segura de que estás enamorada antes de casarte…-añadió murmurando- Discúlpame, voy al baño un segundo.

James se sintió culpable por haberla incomodado, y no sabía si interpretarlo como una buena o mala señal. Quizás debía dejarla tranquila. Por que su vida amorosa estuviera hecha un lío no tenía porque liar la suya… Pero sentía que no podía dejar que se le escapara.

Lily se encerró en el baño de señoras y se sentó en la taza de váter con la cabeza entre las manos… Parecía que James estaba leyendo y ordenando sus pensamientos. No se podía estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez… ¿Y por qué si se iba a casar con Eduard sentía escalofríos con James? ¿Por qué no quería pensar en el momento en que se iba a ir del hotel e iban a dejar de verse? Se limpió la cara con un poco de agua y trató de sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado, no quería pensar.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- Lo mejor es un paseo en un coche de caballos por la ciudad.

- Sí, la temperatura es idónea para que se les hagan chupiteles en la nariz, y el olor a caballo es de lo más afrodisíaco.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor a ti, listilla?

- Millones de ideas mejores, miles de millones de ideas mejores

- Di una

- No merece la pena gastar saliva contigo.

Susan y Sirius iban discutiendo a grito pelado por la calle, la idea de organizar la cita perfecta ya estaba fijada; ahora tocaba planearla.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?-gritó entonces Sirius, que iba siguiendo a Susan a través de las calles y la gente.

- ¿Cómo que a dónde vamos? ¿No lo sabes tú? – gritó ella

- ¡Pensaba que eras tú quién me estaba llevando a mí!

- ¡Pero que dices so idiota! ¡eras tú el que iba caminando todo decidido!... ¿Black?... ¡¿Black no me dejes aquí!

Sirius había echado a correr calle abajo y Susan se había quedado chillando al aire helado. La chica resopló y muy en contra de sus principios emprendió una carrera detrás del chico. Estaban cerca del Puente de Londres, al lado del Támesis y Sirius descendió a toda prisa por uno de los embarcaderos. Susan estaba pensando en darle una buena paliza porque una minifalda y unos tacones de aguja no son el atuendo apropiado para echar a correr, cuando unos brazos fuertes la salvaron de caerse de cabeza al río.

- Aprende a usar los frenos, fiera- era Sirius el que la había cogido. Estaba al lado de un hombre, que parecía trabajar en el muelle, ya que cargaba con unas cuerdas pesadas al hombro, de las que se usan para amarrarlos barcos.

- Gilipollas- dijo Susan apartando los brazo de Sirius- ¿Tú eres idiota o qué? ¿A ti te parece que voy vestida para correr los mil metros valla?- miró al hombre de las cuerdas- ¿Usted cree que voy vestida para correr?

El hombre que miraba y remiraba a Susan se pronunció con una negación ferviente de cabeza. Sirius hizo un gesto de desagrado.

- Bueno déjalo ya. Éste es el capitán Morgue, Susan- dijo presentándole al hombre- He tenido una idea.

- Eso si que es una noticia, hay que llamar a la BBC

- Cállate un momento y escucha- dijo atrayéndola con el brazo. Susan se maravilló de lo fuerte y delicado que era a la vez, pero no dijo nada.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

El resto de la tarde había sido un poco desagradable. Lily estaba tensa y James se sentía dividido en dos sentimientos contradictorios: por un lado quería presionarla, descubrir si ella sentía lo mismo, si estaba enamorada de él; y por otro lado no quería turbarla.

Llegaron al hotel y se encontraron un mensaje de Sirius que les citaba en el embarcadero tres del Támesis, decía que cenarían allí.

Cuando llegaron al lugar sus amigos no habían aparecido todavía; el embarcadero tres estaba iluminado con luces navideñas y había amarrado uno de esos barcos en los que se paseaban los turistas a lo largo del río, también iluminado con lucecillas blancas.

- ¿Tú crees que se puede cenar aquí?- dijo Lily señalando el embarcadero.

James encogió los hombros y siguió mirando el lugar.

La pelirroja pensó que James iluminado por esas lucecillas tenía un aspecto aún más divertido y las ganas de abrazarle y besarle se hacían aún más irresistibles.

- ¿La señorita Evans y el señor Potter?- la voz de un hombre con el rostro muy curtido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Somos nosotros- dijo James.

El hombre asintió.

- Yo soy el capitán Morgue, sus amigos les esperan en la cabina de arriba.-dijo señalando el barco con el mentón

Lily miró a James extrañada y el le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Suben?- pidió el capitán.

- Sí, sí- James le dio la mano a la chica para ayudarla a atravesar la pasarela.

Subieron al piso superior y el barco se empezó a mover. Arriba había una pequeña cabina de madera, abierta en la parte trasera y vacía para sorpresa de la pareja. Dentro había una mesa preparada para la cena.

- Malditos entrometidos- murmuró James acercándose a la mesa. Cogió una nota que había allí- "Queridos amigos, nos ha sido imposible acudir a la cita, pero os pedimos por favor que disfrutéis de la cena. Fdo: Susan y Sirius. PD. Lo de que disfrutéis de la cena lo decimos en serio, es decir, es una orden. Con lo que nos ha costado ya podéis disfrutarla bien"

Lily se retorcía las manos, confusa. No le gustaba estar allí, a solas, con él. James la miró.

- Si no quieres cenar…

- No, no- la pelirroja se acercó a la mesa- ¿Por qué no iba a querer cenar contigo?- en un sitio tan condenadamente romántico, añadió mentalmente mirando nerviosa a su alrededor.

James sonrió y la ayudó a acomodarse en la silla. Iba a matar a Sirius y a Susan. Lenta y dolorosamente.

- Oh, ostras, fresas con chocolate y champán- dijo Lily destapando la cena. Sus amigos no eran muy sutiles que digamos, solo les faltaba dejarles una caja de preservativos al lado del postre, pensó la chica.

De hecho, la caja estaba encima de la mesa, pero James se dio prisa en esconderla. Si la situación estaba siendo de lo más incómoda eso podía hacerlo mucho peor.

Empezó a sonar una música de ambiente muy romántica y melosa. Lily bajó la vista.

- Lo digo en serio Lily, si no quieres…

Lily volvió a negar con la cabeza y se sirvió una ostra.

Empezaron a cenar en silencio. No sabía si sus amigos pretendían ayudarles, pero desde luego James estaba constatando que la cosa no funcionaba.

- Ejem- tosió- Están buenas…las ostras… quiero decir.

La chica asintió.

- Sí. Muy buenas- no le miraba a los ojos- Oye James…

- ¿Sí?

- No…- suspiró- no sé en qué estaban pensando esos dos cuando organizaron esto pero yo…- se limpió las manos en la servilleta

- Ya lo sé- la cortó el chico- No te preocupes.

- No, James. Creo que no lo sabes. Y no sé si va a ser bueno decírtelo- dijo sonriendo y levantando la vista- Te juro que yo no quería que pasara, pero ha pasado y creo que deberíamos de dejar de vernos.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido James.

Lily suspiró y se levantó de la silla. Caminó hacia uno de los lados y se recostó en la barandilla. Decirlo lejos de él era mejor. La brisa fría acariciaba su pelo y contrastaba con el calor que sentía.

- Siento algo por ti James.- admitió al final- Y eso no está bien ¿sabes? ¡Se supone que voy a casarme!- exclamó como si fuera algo muy gracioso- Y se supone que no debería estar enamorándome de otro hombre, cenando ostras y sintiéndome…. ¡Sintiéndome como me siento!

James también se levantó de la mesa y se acercó hasta ella.

- Yo estoy enamorado de ti Lily. Te quiero. Ya lo sabes.

- Tienes novia James- dijo ella negando con la cabeza- Y yo voy a casarme

- Cásate conmigo-dijo él tomándole una mano

- ¡James!- exclamó la chica disgustada, zafándose de él- Las cosas no van así

- ¿Cómo van entonces? Yo te quiero. Tú me quieres. ¡Lo lógico es que estemos juntos!

Lily apartó la vista y se apoyó de nuevo en la barandilla.

- Sólo hemos estado juntos cuatro días…

- Mentira. Yo estaba enamorado de ti en Hogwarts. Y a mí no me hace falta más tiempo para saber que te quiero- la obligó a girarse.

- James…-pidió ella con angustia.

- Dime que quieres que te deje y te dejaré.

Pero Lily no dijo nada. Ni una palabra. Tampoco cuando James se inclinó para besarla como tanto había anhelado. Le abrazó por el cuello y él la estrechó por la cintura mientras besaba con delicadeza sus labios, lentamente, saboreándolos.

Ahora ya no importaba Eduard, ni la boda, ni Nataly. Sólo importaban James y ella, sus labios y sus manos, la pasión que habían sentido casi desde el momento en que se habían vuelto a ver.

Cuando creían que acababan de salir notaron como el barco se paraba y el capitán Morgue amarraba el barco. Sin ganas bajaron al embarcadero, dejando la cena casi intacta en los platos.

Desaparecieron en un callejón para casi al instante aparecer en la habitación de James del hotel, con demasiada prisa como para pasar por recepción a recoger sus llaves. Esas cosas no importaban ya. No dejaron de besarse, cada vez con más urgencia mientras sus manos se acariciaban en los rincones más sensibles de su cuerpo. La ropa les empezó a estorbar enseguida y se deshicieron de ella. Siguieron amándose durante toda la noche, borrachos de pasión y deseo.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- ¿Tú crees que habrá funcionado?

- Estoy segura de que sí. Aunque sea una idea tuya

Susan y Sirius estaban en casa del hombre, esperando una llamada de James, enfadado por lo que habían hecho. La llamada no llegaba, así que interpretaron eso como una buena señal.

- Admite que ha sido una idea buenísima- le dijo Sirius mientras ella se levantaba para irse.

- No- la chica sonrió pícaramente-nunca admitiría algo así. Me voy… No te olvides tomarte un colacao y luego un pis y a la cama- le dijo Susan con tono estricto

- Qué graciosa ¿Tú desayunas payasos, no?

- Yo sólo como hombres- le dijo ella poniéndose el abrigo

A Sirius se le descolgó un poco la mandíbula.

- Ja, va aquí la sobrada. Mucho de boca me parece a mí

La mujer le miró con una ceja alzada.

- No te oí decir eso detrás del biombo, guapo

- No me dejaste decir nada, te me tiraste encima

Susan le miró con superioridad y se quitó el abrigo despacio. Luego se acercó a Sirius que la observaba con una sonrisa de sorna. Todo fue muy rápido: le cogió por los hombros y le tiró al sofá, para luego sentarse a horcajadas encima de él, llevando sus manos a los botones de su camisa mientras se inclinaba a morderle el cuello. Cuando pudo deslizar las manos por encima de su pecho desnudo, clavándole ligeramente las uñas, le besó en la boca succionando su labio inferior. Sirius estaba tan impresionado que simplemente no hizo nada. Susan le dio un mordisco en el cuello y tan rápido como se había sentado se levantó, arreglándose la falda y acercándose de nuevo a su abrigo.

- ¿Ves Black? Si me hubiera tirado encima de ti hubiera pasado lo que ha pasado ahora. No respondes, no funcionas. El otro día fuiste tú. Y yo sí que respondo

Sirius se incorporó aún atontado del sofá.

- Adiós- la chica se despidió con la mano.- Saludas a Remus de mi parte y le dices que me llame un día para quedar

Sirius sólo pudo pensar en tres cosas: que Remus era un cabrón, que era una putada que Susan se hubiera ido y que necesitaba una ducha de agua fría. Susan, por su lado, no entendía muy bien por qué había hecho eso, pero había sido divertido devolverle la del día anterior en la discoteca. Se había quedado atontado del todo

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Lily se despertó muy pronto. James estaba dormido, abrazándola. Se deslizó suavemente hacia un lado, mirándole. Era tan dulce, tan guapo, tan simpático… el corazón se le aceleraba cuado pensaba en él. Le quería. Eso era lo mejor de todo. Estaba enamorada, le faltaba el aire, le flaqueaban las piernas… le quería. Le besó dulcemente en los labios y en el cuello y le arropó con las sábanas

Se vistió y se apareció a la salida del hotel, para pedir la llave de su habitación. No quería despertarle, así que se ducharía y luego volvería con él.

Entró en su habitación. Se desvistió y encendió la ducha. Justo antes de meterse bajo el chorro del agua llamaron a la puerta.

Sonrió al pensar que sería James, que se había despertado y se había extrañado de no encontrarla y había bajado a buscarla. Abrió la puerta.

-¡Buenos días, cariño! ¿Me has echado mucho de menos?

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Hermioneweasley86

Miembro de numerosas órdenes

Escritora Weaver (visitad la comunidad para echarle un vistazo y de paso me dejáis algún mensaje **http / groups. Story-Weavers**)

Bueno! A ver que os ha parecido el capítulo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! Quién será el de la puerta? Una pregunta un poco tonta, creo yo. A lo mejor os parece precipitado lo de Lily y James, pero es k bueno, no les queda mucho tiempo! Qué pasará ahora con estos dos?

Otro tema… no siguiendo la tónica habitual no voy a contestar los reviews… lo siento! Pero es que estoy de exámenes y si no publico ahora pues lo más probable es que hasta principios de marzo no lo hiciese… Lo siento! Me sabe fatal porque sé que a algunos os gusta que os conteste (a mí tb me gusta9. Pero la carrera es absorbente y apenas si tengo tiempo para escribir! Intentaré contestar los del próximo capítulo, lo prometo, pero es que ya me estaba retrasando demasiado!

Dejadme algún review por favor, que no sabéis (o si) la ilusión que hacen y como animan!


	5. Día cinco: llegar tarde

**Disclaimer: **Sigo siento tan pobre como lo era antes, no soy propietaria de nada excepto de la linia argumental y alguna otra cosilla… pero poco más

**Día cinco: Llegar tarde…**

Lily se despertó muy pronto. James estaba dormido, abrazándola. Se deslizó suavemente hacia un lado, mirándole. Era tan dulce, tan guapo, tan simpático… el corazón se le aceleraba cuado pensaba en él. Le quería. Eso era lo mejor de todo. Estaba enamorada, le faltaba el aire, le flaqueaban las piernas… le quería. Le besó dulcemente en los labios y en el cuello y le arropó con las sábanas

Se vistió y se apareció a la salida del hotel, para pedir la llave de su habitación. No quería despertarle, así que se ducharía y luego volvería con él.

Entró en su habitación. Se desvistió y encendió la ducha. Justo antes de meterse bajo el chorro del agua llamaron a la puerta.

Sonrió al pensar que sería James, que se había despertado y se había extrañado de no encontrarla y había bajado a buscarla. Abrió la puerta.

- ¡Buenos días, cariño! ¿Me has echado mucho de menos?

A la pelirroja se le quedó la sonrisa congelada en la cara, dibujando una mueca extraña, tapada inmediatamente por un beso en los labios del recién llegado.

- Eduard…- exclamó Lily con un tono que buscaba ser entusiasta pero que no conseguía esconder su nerviosismo.

El hombre alto, vestido con un traje sport impecable, sonrió y guiñó uno de su ojos azules antes de entrar en la habitación con las manos en la cintura y gesto de satisfacción.

- Bueno palomita… Sí que has madrugado- dijo sentó encima de la cama- ¿Ibas a ducharte?

Lily, con cara de atontada seguía de pie en medio de la habitación, sujetándose la toalla, demasiado desubicada para decir o hacer algo coherente

- Sí, sí… yo voy a… voy a…- empezó a tartamudear volviéndose histérica por momentos. Se suponía que Eduard estaba en Roma. No en Londres. Y ella ahora estaba con James y Eduard no tenía que estar. ¡Oh Dios!

- Ducharte- la completó el chico frunciendo una ceja con sospecha

- ¡Eso es!- exclamó Lily girando sobre sus talones con una sonrisa un poco lunática en la cara- Ducharme

Una vez cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí y se metió debajo del agua, cerró el grifo del agua caliente. Necesitaba despejarse. Mientras intentaba organizar su cabeza y decidir qué iba a hacer con Eduard ( Sabía que ese momento iba a llegar..¡Pero no entonces, cuando la cama de James todavía debía estar caliente dónde ella había dormido…) le llegó la voz amortiguada de Eduard desde la habitación.

- ¿Cariño, por qué está la cama hecha?

Esa pregunta casi provoca la muerte de Lily, que tuvo que cogerse a las cortinas de plástico para no abrirse la cabeza contra el grifo. ¿Era posible que Eduard supiese algo?

- ¡ He, he dormido en casa de Susan!- chilló con naturalidad- Ayer salimos a cenar y no me apetecía volver al hotel sola.

- Oh, tenía entendido que Potter te estaba acompañando.

Por su salud física, Lily decidió salir de la ducha. No era caso de esnucarse y con tanta pregunta comprometida era difícil

- James me ayuda con los preparativos, pero supongo que por la noche tendrá sus propios planes.

No se oyó nada al otro lado de la puerta. Mientras se ponía el albornoz la chica se preguntaba el por qué de esa visita. Eduard nunca dejaba un negocio a medias… Lo entendió todo rápidamente. La señora Darcy seguramente había avisado a su hijo de su descontento del día anterior, y para variar, la habría puesto más verde que una lechuga. Le habría contado lo de Potter y claro, Eduard que estaba al tanto de las insistencias del chico en la escuela había venido a marcar territorio. Lily se sintió ofendida, aunque se le pasó rápido cuando se percató que Eduard no andaba desencaminado.

Salió del cuarto de baño secándose el pelo con una toalla.

- ¿Cómo es que has venido?- intentó preguntar con alegría cuando de lo que verdaderamente tenía ganas era de saltar por la ventana.

Eduard sonrió satisfecho desde la cama y Lily se giró rápidamente para esconder su cara de culpabilidad.

- Vengo a darte una sorpresa- dijo el hombre rubio mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella. Lily se sirvió un vaso de agua.

- ¿Una sorpresa?- preguntó mientras el hombre la tomaba por los hombros amorosamente

- Adelantamos la boda. Nos casamos en Nochebuena.

Seguramente Eduard se lo esperaba todo, desde un beso pasional a unas lágrimas de emoción, todo menos ser duchado en aspersión por Lily, que no había podido tragar el agua

- ¿¿Qué?- chilló la pelirroja- ¡Lo siento!- dijo mirando el estado de empape de su prometido y se puso a buscar la varita- ¡Fíjate que estoy tan dormida que he entendido que adelantábamos el día de la boda!

Eduard se intentaba secar con su pañuelo.

- Eso he dicho Lily- dijo torciendo un poco los labios- Por eso no me gusta que salgas con Susan, es una mala influencia. Seguro que ayer bebiste.

- ¡No bebí nada!- exclamó Lily – Y no metas a Susan en esto. ¿Cómo que adelantamos la boda? ¿Te crees que es tan fácil como decirlo?-la desesperación de Lily se estaba convirtiendo en rabia, olvidándose en ese momento que hacía menos de media hora esa boda no se iba ni a celebrar tan siquiera.

- Así podemos irnos de luna de miel.- dijo el hombre buscando el punto flaco de su chica- Y no te preocupes por los preparativos. Mamá se ocupará de todo.

Lily le secó el traje con su varita con un gesto brusco.

- ¡No quiero que tu madre organice mi boda!-murmuró enfadada- ¡ya tiene suficiente con organizarme la vida!

- Lily…- dijo el hombre suspirando con paciencia y observando con ojo crítico su traje. Su futura mujer manejaba mejor la magia que él. No lo admitiría nunca, claro está.

- ¡No me vengas con "Lily"!- contestó imitándole

El hombre volvió a suspirar.

- Está bien- le dio un beso en la frente al que la mujer sólo respondió poniéndose rígida- Lo haremos a tu manera. Un par de llamadas y todo solucionado ¿no crees?

Lily le miró contrariada.

- Piénsalo cariño…-dijo Eduard abrazándola- unas vacaciones juntos…

La pelirroja se separó suavemente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Voy a vestirme. Luego hablaremos de eso

Eduard sonrió mientras la chica entraba en el baño de nuevo. Estaba acostumbrado a mandar y Lily le acabaría haciendo caso. Había perdido un negocio muy bueno, pero Lily era una mejor inversión en ese momento. Sería una magnífica esposa a la que presentar a los clientes.

A Lily le hizo falta el golpe seco de la puerta contra el marco para darse cuenta del pequeño fallo del plan: James.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Un piso por encima, James se despertaba de su dulce sueño, sonriendo. Estiró el brazo, esperando encontrar el cuerpo cálido de Lily a su lado. Se sintió decepcionado cuando entre sus dedos sólo quedó atrapada la fría sábana. Se incorporó disgustado por la ausencia de la pelirroja y se dirigió al baño. Una cosa contribuyó a mejorar su humor, sin embargo: Lily se había olvidado el pañuelo de seda que llevaba atado al cuello tirado por el suelo. Sonrió al pensar que le pediría un rescate para devolvérselo.

Después de darse una ducha refrescante y renovadora y vestirse decidió ir a buscar a Lily. Quería llevarla a pasear y abrazarla y besarla e ir al parque para remar un rato en el lago y retozar y… quería hacer muchas cosas con Lily. Si pensaba en Nataly se sentía culpable, por eso prefería no pensar. Aún tenían dos días para no preocuparse; luego ya lo irían arreglando.

Se extrañó cuando al llamar a la puerta de Lily le abrió la señora de la limpieza. ¿Dónde podía estar Lily a esas horas? Era poco propio de ella eso de irse sin decir nada, sin avisar. Intentó probar suerte en el restaurante, aunque estaba un poco desconcertado. En recepción no tenían ningún mensaje para él.

Entonces la vio; en el buffet del desayuno, sirviéndose un café en la mesa de la entrada. Sonrió ampliamente y corrió silenciosamente hacia ella, que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. La levantó por la cintura entusiastamente a la vez que le daba un beso en el cuello.

- Eduard…- protestó ella molesta intentando evitar que el café se le derramara.

- ¿Eduard?- preguntó James extrañado soltándola. No es que fuera celoso, pero que tu amante te llame como a su prometido es cuanto menos chocante

- ¡James!- chilló ella entonces girándose nerviosamente hacia todos los lados, le empujó suavemente hacia la entrada- ¿Qué haces aquí?-susurró

- Duermo aquí ¿recuerdas?- le contestó extrañado mientras Lily seguía mirando en todas direcciones- ¿Pasa algo?

La respuesta a su pregunta le llegó en forma de hombre rubio que finge estar contento de ver a alguien. Afortunadamente no había visto el arrebato de la mesa del café

Eduard se acercó hasta ellos y tomó a Lily de la cintura, que seguía sosteniendo el café haciendo una magnífica demostración de equilibrio. Se puso rígida cuando su prometido la besó en la mejilla. James frunció el ceño.

- Hola Potter. Siempre es un placer verte- saludó amablemente mientras le daba la mano, que James tomó a disgusto.

- Lo mismo digo.

Lily les miró a ambos bastante nerviosa. Eduard la empujó suavemente hacía el salón.

- Vamos a desayunar, palomita. ¿Nos acompañas?- preguntó el hombre cortésmente, por supuesto esperándose una negativa.

- Sí, por supuesto- contestó entonces James, muy serio.

Lily se puso pálida y miró al hombre con una muda advertencia en los labios, él sólo asintió ligeramente, pero sin cambiar su cara de circunstancias. La pelirroja estaba deseando que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y se la tragase, que la llevase muy lejos de allí… Nueva Zelanda no estaría mal, por ejemplo.

Se acomodaron en la mesa, la mujer con los ojos fijos en el plato de cruasanes.

- Y bueno Potter ¿Qué tal con los Puddlmore? Oí que estaban pensando traspasarte.-

Lily miró de reojo a Eduard, ¿qué pretendía?

- De hecho me han renovado el contrato por cinco años- contestó el chico secamente, mientras removía su café.

- Oh bueno, los Puddle ya no son lo que eran ¿verdad cariño?

Lily le miró frunciendo el ceño. Si Eduard quería ridiculizar a James desde luego no iba a contar con su ayuda.

- Sabes que yo no entiendo de Quidditch- murmuró- Pero creo que el equipo de James va primero en la liga…

James sonrió imperceptiblemente mientras Eduard miraba un poco molesto a su futura mujer.

- ¿Qué tal los negocios?-preguntó entonces James cortésmente

Eduard sonrió complacido.

- Fantástico, pero no puedo negar que es demasiado absorbente. No puedo ver a mi palomita todo lo que querría…- sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba la mano de Lily.

Ella le devolvió una débil sonrisa antes de intentar recuperar su mano. Eso estaba resultando profundamente embarazoso.

- A veces es difícil pasar tanto sin ella- añadió el hombre- Pero Lily lo entiende ¿verdad cariño?

- Voy al baño- dijo James de repente, si seguía soportando a Eduard quizás sería imposible evitar partirle esa cara de idiota que tenía- No tardo nada.

Eduard sonrió mientras el hombre se iba.

- Este Potter sigue siendo tan inconsciente como en la escuela.-murmuró luego con desagrado

- Apenas has hablado con él Eduard…-le reprendió suavemente la mujer

Eduard resopló.

- No sé porque eres tan condescendiente con él…

- No soy…- algo captó entonces la atención de Lily, James le hacía señas desde el vestíbulo para que se acercara- Perdona Eduard, el… el recepcionista me llama. Será un recado de Susan.

- Te acompaño- dijo el hombre levantándose

Lily frunció el ceño

- Voy a hablar con Susan y no me apetece verte resoplar al lado del teléfono.

- ¿Resoplar? Simplemente no considero que Susan sea una buena influencia…

Lily levantó los ojos con gesto de paciencia.

- No eres mi madre, creo que no te lo tengo que recordar.

Eduard frunció el ceño.

- Hablando de madres… creo que le debes una disculpa a la mía…

- ¿Por?- preguntó la chica ahora irritada

- No fuiste muy amable con ella ayer, según tengo entendido…

Lily dejó con un gesto brusco la servilleta encima de la mesa.

- Según te ha dicho ella, querrás decir. Y ahora si me disculpas…

Salió del comedor bastante enfadada. No tenía suficiente con todo lo de James y Eduard que ahora además Ellen metía las narices en todo el asunto. James la estaba esperando al lado de la puerta del cuarto de limpieza.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?- le espetó con cara de disgusto nada más se acercó.

Ah no, pensó Lily. No voy a soportar que nadie más me eche la bronca.

- ¡Yo que sé James! ¿Te crees que le he llamado yo? "Cariño, te he puesto los cuernos y a una semana de nuestra boda he decidido que mira, no me caso contigo. ¿Por qué no te pasas a verme y te lo comento tomando un café?"- dijo con una voz profundamente irritada.

- ¡Bien, se lo tendrás que decir!¿no?

Lily le miró enfadada.

- Ah claro. Se comenta que es muy fácil- dijo cruzando los brazos- sobretodo ahora que me ha dicho que nos casamos en Nochebuena, es decir, dentro de doce días.

James la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Pero aún piensas en casarte?- preguntó enfadado.

Lily no dijo nada durante unos breves segundos.

- Sí… quiero decir., no.. ¡Necesito tiempo!- dijo llevándoselas manos a la frente muy agobiada

- Pues no tenemos precisamente mucho- le espetó James- Creía que ayer habías tomado tu decisión.

A Lily no le pasó desapercibido el tono de tristeza y reproche de la voz del chico.

- Todo ha sido muy rápido…- murmuró la pelirroja mirando el suelo.

James notó como tenía que tragar algo muy grande. A la vez sintió un golpe, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

- Necesito tiempo…- pidió de nuevo la pelirroja

- No Lily- la cortó el hombre- Creía que había sido diferente para ti. Si sólo he sido el capricho antes de que te cases prefiero haberme enterado ahora…

Se separó de ella y se acercó a las escaleras

- ¡James!-suplicó

Pero el chico ni se giró siquiera

- ¡James!- repitió de nuevo, al borde de las lágrimas.

Esta vez el chico sí se giró.

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que creo que no voy a poder volver a querer como te quiero a ti… Como te he querido todos estos años.

Ése era el momento para decir algo, para decirle que ella también le quería, que en esos cuatro días se había dado cuenta de que quería que toda su vida fuera así, que quería sonreírle a la vida, que quería hornear las galletas de James junior… Pero no lo dijo porque nunca había sido tan valiente.

James suspiró y subió las escaleras. Se iría del hotel, si seguía allí cometería alguna tontería y, no es que le importara cometerla pero no iba a servir para nada.

Lily apoyó la espalda en la pared e la entrada e intentó contener las lágrimas. ¿Se iba a casar? ¿De verdad iba a seguir adelante con todo?

Volvió al comedor con Eduard que ya había planeado todos los cambios que se tenían que hacer para celebrar la boda.

James fue extremamente discreto al mandarles una nota al día siguiente para decirles que su casa seguía a su entera disposición

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Eduard mantuvo ocupado todo el tiempo de Lily los dos días más que estuvieron en Londres, evitando que pudiera tener con Susan más que un par de charlas por teléfono. Su amiga estaba enfadada y desconcertada a partes iguales y si no fuera porque Lily le prometió pasar el día con ella después de salir del hotel se hubiera presentado con un hacha dispuesta a decapitar a cualquier prometido rubio que se interpusiera en su camino.

James volvió a su piso pero no se lo comunicó a sus amigos hasta el día siguiente. Necesitaba emborracharse a solas antes que hacerlo con ellos y olvidarse un poco de todo.

- Ei Prongs, viejo ¿qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Sirius nada más entrar en el piso de James, seguido por un Remus con cara de circunstancias. Aunque intentaba parecer jovial no podía disimular su preocupación. Después de la salida precipitada de James del hotel y de la llamada histérica que les hizo Susan para avisarles de la vuelta de Eduard habían llegado a sus propias conclusiones.

James no respondió. Sólo se dejó caer en el sofá, con la vista, nublada por el whisky, clavada en el techo.

- No soy partidario de la violencia, pero si hay que pegar a ese mamón se le pega y punto- se ofreció de repente Sirius.

Remus le dio un codazo discreto mientras James negaba con la cabeza y sonreía ligeramente.

- Lily se quiere casar con él- dijo muy suave

Remus encaró las cejas.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?- preguntó

- Me dijo que necesitaba tiempo…- sonrió- Tiempo… a una semana de casarse. Y yo no he oído que haya cancelado la boda.- dijo mirándolos significativamente y dándole un trago al vaso que sostenía en la mano.

Remus suspiró.

- Trata de entenderla. Se iba a casar y en cuatro días… tantos cambios. Es normal que esté asustada- añadió el licántropo

James asintió.

- Lo sé Moony… pero a veces no hay tiempo y hay que decidir. Esta era una de esas veces

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- Lily querida, tu piel pide a gritos un tratamiento… No puedes casarte con esas ojeras- la señora Darcy le dio un sorbo a su café.

Lily asintió mientras observaba como el señor Darcy tarareaba un bolero mientras les ignoraba deliberadamente. Habían ido a comer a casa de los padres de Eduard a cuatro días…¡Dios mío, cuatro días!... de su boda. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, por una vez Ellen tenía razón. No dormía bien, no comía y estaba tan estresada que todo su organismo se resentía, estaba resfriada y su periodo se estaba retrasando. Claro caso de angustia profunda.

- Son los nervios por la boda, ¿verdad querida?- Eduard la abrazó amorosamente y Lily le devolvió una tenue sonrisa.

Internamente suspiró. Así que a fin de cuentas iba a casarse. No sabía si era la mejor decisión. Bueno, Eduard la quería y le daba estabilidad. Tendría una buena vida. Se conocían y sabían convivir… Aunque… ¡Joder! ¡No era James! Ella quería a James, estaba enamorada. Pero tenía miedo… ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si todo era producto de sus hormonas revolucionadas? Quizás el amor pasional no existía y lo mejor que iba a encontrar era el cariño de Eduard. Hasta entonces había estado bien ¿no? Quién aseguraba que no iba a ser siempre así.

- Esta tarde he quedado con Susan. Le pediré que me acompañe a un salón de estética- murmuró. Por fin vería a Susan, hasta entonces había sido imposible, con todos los preparativos inevitablemente precipitados.

- ¿La nieta de los March?- preguntó la señora Darcy a la vez que Eduard fruncía el ceño- He oído que es un poquito…-la mujer se ayudó con un gesto de la mano

- Oh Ellen, no hagas caso de todo lo que oigas- la cortó rápidamente Lily. Sabía que conocía perfectamente a Susan así que no estaba dispuesta a tolerarle la insolencia de que pusiera su propia opinión en boca de otros.

- Seguro-condescendió la mujer con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Eduard- La gente habla demasiado- sorbió su café- Como cuando estuviste sola en Londres…

Lily sonrió distendidamente. Ellen sabía donde clavaba su aguijón. Sin duda había leído el artículo de "Corazón de bruja" donde se mencionaba que James y ella habían sido vistos en Londres por la noche. A pesar que el artículo insinuaba lo mismo que Ellen, no había ninguna fotografía ni nada concluyente al respecto. Eduard no se lo tomó muy en serio porque ya sabía que James la había estado ayudando y además era tan orgulloso que seguramente ni se había planteado que Lily prefiriera a James antes que a él.

- Exacto- se levantó ágilmente- Me tengo que ir, llego tarde- lo cuál era mentira- Adiós cariño- dijo besando a su prometido en la mejilla, ¿Se habría enterado de sus reticencias sexuales en la última semana?- Malcom, Ellen.

- Adiós querida- se despidió la mujer con una sonrisa edulcorada- pásalo bien

- Lo haré.- contestó con una sonrisa que rayaba la insolencia

La chica salió del salón y después de una última sonrisa entro en la augusta chimenea de mármol rosa de la casa de los Darcy y se encaminó hacia la Marmita chorreante.

- Esta chica…- murmuró la señora Darcy cuando Lily hubo desaparecido, frunciendo su varicilla empolvada- No sé Eduard…

- Ya sé que es un poco rebelde- asintió el hombre sorbiendo su café- Pero tiene mucho carácter, como tú mamá. Sabrá ser la esposa de un hombre con éxito…

Ellen asintió.

- No me preocupa eso precisamente. ¿Qué tuvo con Potter?

- El imbécil la persiguió babeando por los pasillos de Hogwarts durante unos cuantos años. Nunca hubo nada más.

La señora Darcy volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras revolvía su café.

- Es tu decisión hijo pero… ¿Tú que opinas Malcom?

El señor Darcy seguía tarareando y leyendo su periódico, sin notar las miradas expectantes de su esposa y de su hijo.

- ¡Malcom!- exclamó la mujer irritada.

El señor Darcy bajó su periódico e hizo un gesto con las cejas.

- ¿Qué opinas?- insistió su mujer.

- Lo mismo que tú querida, sea lo que sea que estéis hablando- contestó con un suspiro de resignación volviendo a su periódico.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- ¿Entonces hoy has quedado con Lily?

- Sí… exactamente dentro de una hora

Susan, Remus y Sirius estaban en casa del moreno, frente a unas tazas de humeante café.

- ¿Cómo está James?- preguntó la chica recostándose en el sillón.

- Mal- Sirius dio un sorbo a su café y la miró con cara de "Vaya pregunta"

- ¿Alguna respuesta que no pudiera ser dada por un trol?- preguntó de nuevo Susan, con una sonrisa despectiva en la cara.

- Está mejor que al principio- se apresuró a contestar Remus antes de que Sirius saltase algo inconveniente- Pero sigue pareciendo un zombi. Se levanta, entrena, come y se acuesta. No habla, no nos llama, no sale de casa…

Susan frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y Lily? Estará fresca como una rosa- dijo Sirius.

- Pues mira, no lo sé- contestó Susan enfadada- Su novio no me ha dejado acercarme a ella. Pero Lily estará tan mal como James, si s eso a lo que te refieres.

- James no se la tiró para volver con Nataly al día siguiente- murmuró Sirius

- ¡James no se iba a casar con Nataly! ¡Y por lo que yo sé aún no lo han dejado!

- ¡Y eso qué tiene que ver!- bramó el moreno levantándose de su sillón- ¡Lily está actuando como una zorra consentida!

Susan también se levantó y le cruzó la cara a Sirius, que se quedó con la cabeza ladeada, apretando los puños. Remus se levantó y les obligó a sentarse.

- No estamos aquí para discutir quién lo está pasando peor- dijo el licántropo mirándolos duramente- Lo importante es saber qué demonios quieren estos dos.

- James quiere a Lily- dijo Sirius rápidamente

- Y Lily quiere a James- contestó Susan mirando a Sirius con enfado.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- No Susan. No lo que tu quieres que Lily quiera. Sino lo que quiere Lily de verdad. Cuando montasteis todo esto de las citas, ¿No se os ocurrió que a lo mejor Lily no quiere estar con James?

- Menuda tontería- musitó Susan apartando la mirada- Puede que no esté muy convencida, pero…

- Pues tendríamos que haber dejado que se convenciera sola. Las cosas no van tan rápido como vosotros y James queréis… ¡Lily iba a casarse! Necesitaba que todos la apoyáramos para descubrir si quiere de verdad casarse, no ser presionada para que se acostase con James.

Susan no dijo nada y se miró las uñas con culpabilidad. Sirius miraba a través e la ventana.

- La vida de Lily no es algo que podamos montar a nuestro gusto ¿no?- dijo entonces la muchacha mirando a Remus, que asintió.

- Aunque no te guste Eduard, si al final Lily le elige debemos apoyarla. No puede estar con James por complacernos a nosotros.

Susan se levantó y tomó el último sorbo de café. Suspiró.

- Está bien. Entonces no haré nada mientras mi amiga tira su vida a la basura…-

Remus la miró alzando una ceja- Está bien, está bien… Dejamos que Lily tome su decisión…

- Esperemos que la tome a tiempo- murmuró Sirius.

Susan asintió.

- Me voy. Creo que iré caminando hasta el pub de Tom. Ah… He decidido que hoy será la despedida de soltera de Lily… ¿Queréis venir?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara que no auguraba nada bueno. Luego sacó dos cajitas rojas de su bolso- Si os animáis poneros esto- les guiñó un ojo y les lanzó las dos cajitas antes de salir del piso.

Los dos hombres abrieron sendas cajitas, provocando que a Remus se le encendieran las mejillas y que Sirius intentara bloquear su mente para no empezar a pensar cosas extrañas que debido al rating del fic no puedo explicar. Dentro de cada una de las cajas había un tanga negro de cuero con una pajarita blanca en la goma de arriba.

- Susan tiene una mente un poco sucia- murmuró Remus cohibido

- Sí- dijo Sirius sonriendo distraído- ¿No es genial?- Remus le miró sonriendo pícaramente-... er… quiero decir que es genial que pienses eso porque así se te quitaran esas ideas extrañas de pedirle una cita…

- Claro Sirius- dijo el licántropo incorporándose- Seguro que es eso. Me voy a trabajar…- cogió su varita para desaparecerse- Pero creo que después de esto me apetece aún más salir a tomar algo con Susan- dijo alzando las cejas repetidamente antes de desaparecerse.

El moreno se quedó observando el espacio vacío que había ocupado su amigo. Luego cogió su tanga.

- ¡Qué cabrón!... ¿Fabricarán picardías de este material?- dijo estirando la goma del tanga. Luego él también se desapareció. Llegaba tarde ala reserva de dragones donde trabajaba… y nadie le podía decir a un verde galés que esperase a escaparse porque él estaba pensando en su archi-enemiga vestida con un mini-tanga de cuero

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- Lily cariño… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Susan miraba a su amiga preocupada mientras leía una revista, esperando a que pasase el tiempo para que la peluquera le quitase los molestos rulos de la cabeza.

- Sí…- contestó Lily con una sonrisa débil sin mirarla

Susan inspiró profundamente.

- Vale, ya valió el ser educada. ¡Cuéntame qué demonios pasa con Eduard y James ahora mismo!

Lily la miró alertada y dejó la revista.

- ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Todo el mundo está mirando…- dijo mirando a su espalda nerviosamente.

- Vale, pero explícamelo- insistió Susan

- ¿El qué?- Lily intentó hacerse la distraída.

- Lo de James

- Ya lo sabes- contestó suspirando

- ¡Por eso te pregunto, demonios!- exclamó impaciente- ¡Por que no lo entiendo!

Lily se frotó la frente.

- Tuve un desliz. Pero me voy a casar porque sólo fue eso, una tontería. Llevo con Eduard mucho tiempo y me quiere.

Susan inspiró.

- ¿Y tú le quieres Lily?

La pelirroja miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, molesta.

- Di- insistió Susan.

- Muy bien señorita Evans. Creo que ya le podemos retirar los rulos- dijo una de las peluqueras del local, una chica joven con el pelo rosa chicle.

Susan miró a la peluquera contrariada mientras Lily sonreía y asentía aliviada por la interrupción.

- No creas que va a ser tan fácil librarte de mí-murmuró

Cuando salieron de la peluquería, Susan tomó a Lily del brazo, pero la pelirroja la paró con un gesto de la mano.

- Antes de que digas nada, vamos a cenar y déjame hablar- dijo muy seria.

Susan pareció pensárselo.

- Está bien, pero el sitio lo elijo yo. ¿Vamos dando un paseo?- ofreció

Lily asintió con la cabeza y tomó el brazo de su amiga para protegerse del frío húmedo de la última hora de la tarde.

- Me acosté con James- dijo Lily tras unos segundos- Y fue maravilloso…

- Sí, tiene pinta de saber lo que hace- comentó la chica mirándola pícaramente

Lily le dio un codazo.

- No me refería a eso. Fue algo… Nunca lo había sentido. Fue como caminar por el paraíso juntos, no sé si me entiendes… Era tan feliz que tenía ganas de gritar y de reír, de abrazarle y no soltarle nunca más… un derroche de euforia.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Susan escépticamente

- Sí

- ¡¿Y entonces por qué te casas con el gilipollas de Eduard!- exclamó exasperada.

- ¡Susan! No has entendido lo que he querido decirte…

- Sí, lo he entendido perfectamente- dijo la chica- ¡Te lo pasaste de puta madre con James y estás enamorada de él!

- Susan algo así no puede durar siempre. Cuando se acabe esta especie de pasión demente no quedará nada. Con Eduard las cosas no cambiaran. Me casaré, tendré hijos y organizaré comidas y partidas de bridge. Luego visitaré a mis nietos los domingos y llevaré recatados collares de perla y cortes de pelo a lo Doris Day…

- Y serás miserablemente infeliz el resto de tu vida porque no estás enamorada de ese tío desteñido- concluyó Susan seriamente

- ¿Y si dejo de querer a James?

- ¿Y si no llegas a querer nunca nadie? Mejor estar enamorada un solo día en tu vida que no estarlo ninguno- dijo Susan sonriendo distraída- Tienes suerte Lily. Conoces al amor de tu vida. Yo aún espero encontrarlo y por eso me duele ver que tú lo estás dejando escapar

Lily miró a Susan, estaba seria y parecía realmente preocupada. Eso era decir mucho hablando de Susan. ¿Y si su amiga tenía razón? Estaba enamorada de James, no de Eduard. Parecía una tontería entonces empeñarse en seguir adelante con la boda.

Susan se paró entonces y la empujó hacia un local. Lily distraída ni se fijó en donde entraban hasta que vio al camarero que les abrió la puerta, vestido con… bueno, mejor dicho, cubierto con una especie de taparrabos de cuero.

- ¿Mesa para dos, preciosas?- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de dientes blanco-polar, tan brillantes como sus marcados músculos. Susan le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Sí- y tomó el brazo que el adonis le ofrecía.

Lily se puso a su lado, sonriendo nerviosamente al chico.

- ¿Dónde me has traído Sus?- murmuró entre dientes

- Pues a un boys por supuesto… ¿Creías que te ibas a quedar sin despedida de soltera?

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

James estaba estirado en el sofá de su piso, leyendo el periódico, aunque no entendía nada. ¡Dios! Había olvidado cuanto dolía que la pelirroja se pasease por sus pensamientos. Recordaba y revivía la noche que habían pasado juntos, como una especie de castigo. No quería recordarlo, pero a la vez era imposible sacarlo de su cabeza. La quería, había estado pocas veces tan seguro de algo como lo estaba de eso. Estaba dispuesto a todo, haría cualquier cosa si ella se lo pedía…

Justo en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de su piso, cosa imposible porque sólo él tenía llave, bueno, él y…

- Nataly- dijo incorporándose en el sofá y viendo a la deslumbrante rubia, alta, elegante, aristocrática y tan poco parecida a Lily que se acercaba a él sonriendo.

- Hola mi vida- dijo lanzándose sobre él en el sofá y dándole un profundo beso antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar. Luego se incorporó- Tengo cinco días libres en el rodaje y he venido a verte…¡ Sorpresa!- dijo sonriendo y acomodándose en el sofá.

James no tenía muy claro que decir. En la última semana no había hablado con ella, era una regla de su novia que mientras rodaba era ella la que se ponía en contacto con él y no viceversa. Las llamadas inoportunas podían fastidiar sus mejores momentos creativos, recordó que solía decir. Y ahora la tenía a su lado, tan bella, tan deseable, tan… indiferente. ¿Qué podía hacer? Aunque no pudiera estar con Lily tampoco podía seguir con Nataly. Ya no. Era como probar el pastel de chocolate y tener que comerse la sopa de ajo… Y no quería hacerle daño. Supo entonces que lo de Nataly había sido un callejón sin fondo. Se habían querido pero nunca habrían llegado a ponerse de acuerdo en cosas tan importantes como tener hijos, o dónde vivir o…

- ¿Qué te pasa James?- dijo la chica cortando sus pensamientos-Te noto extraño.

- Tenemos que hablar.- contestó el simplemente, muy serio. Nataly frunció el ceño. El hecho era que sabía que tenían que hablar pero no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar.

- Claro que tenemos que hablar. Hace dos semanas que no nos vemos cariño- dijo entonces sonriendo- Voy a preparar un par de Martinis y luego me cuentas qué tal los entrenamientos…

James la detuvo con una mano y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿No me estás dejando, verdad James?- susurró la chica tras unos segundos

- Nataly, escúchame…- empezó a decir James tomando la mano de la chica entre las suyas.

Pero Nataly se zafó y se levantó.

- ¡Es Evans otra vez verdad!- exclamó mirándole acusadoramente- ¡Esa mosquita muerta te ha vuelto a encandilar!

- Nataly…

- Me lo esperaba desde que leí el artículo… sí… ¡Esa Evans metiéndose en lo nuestro como siempre! ¡Pero esta vez no la voy a dejar James! ¡Ah no!

- Lily no tiene nada que ver con esto- dijo James sin mucho aplomo levantándose- Nataly, esto ya no funciona…

La tomó por un codo.

- No funciona porque has vuelto a ver a Evans- dijo acusadoramente. James bajó la mirada.- ¡Lo sabía!

- Lily no tiene la culpa de que yo siga enamorado de ella…- murmuró James. La mujer lo miró sorprendida- Ella va a casarse con Eduard Darcy. Ha dejado claro que no me quiere.

Nataly miró a James de nuevo y se dejó caer en el sofá. James se acomodó a su lado sin mirarla. La conocía. No lloraría. Era demasiado orgullosa para ello.

- Lily es tonta- murmuró luego- Tiene que serlo para no quererte James

El chico la miró perplejo. Nataly suspiró.

- Siempre he tenido la esperanza de que la olvidarías- dijo con una sonrisa triste- que con el tiempo me querrías tanto como a ella…

- Nataly, yo…- empezó a disculparse James

- Lo sé James. Créeme que lo sé. – sonrió- Vine hoy con la esperanza de que si volvía a estar a tu lado como en el colegio volverías a elegirme a mí… Pero esta vez estás demasiado convencido. Lo veo en tus ojos.

James sonrió débilmente y Nataly le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

- No sabe lo que está perdiendo…Creo que voy a preparar esos Martines de todos modos- se levantó sonriendo- Mañana me iré

- Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.- se apresuró a decir el chico

Nataly sonrió.

- No puedo quedarme. Una cosa es saber que no tengo oportunidades y otra muy distinta es aceptarlo

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- Y luego volví con mi novio- Lily le dio un largo trago a su séptima copa- Y me caso con él dentro de tres días

- ¿Pero como se te ocurre hacerle eso al pobre James?- exclamó un chico que tenía sentado a su lado, en un sillón circular de cuero rojo, ataviado con una diminuta toga romana.

- ¡Lily tienes que estar loca!- añadió otro dios musculoso vestido de vikingo, sentado al otro lado de Lily

La pelirroja asentía, bastante borracha a las recriminaciones de sus compañeros de mesa.

- ¡Pero es que yo me caso, Carl!- dijo Lily mirando al vikingo

- ¡No te puedes casar!- dijo el susodicho Carl escandalizado, el romano asintió fervientemente.

- Es verdad- añadió el chico- ¡Ve a buscar a James y tíratelo por todos los rincones de la casa! ¡Y ni se te ocurra casarte!

Lily les miró algo turbada.

- Creo que voy a haceros caso chicos- dijo levantándose de forma tambaleante- ¡Sí! ¡Ei Sus!- dijo haciendo bocina con las manos y llamando a su amiga, que estaba en la tarima bailando con cuatro chicos. El local había cerrado ya y sólo quedaban los seis camareros-bailarines. Susan se giró para mirar a Lily- ¡Que me voy a hacerle el amor a Potter!

- ¡Ah vale!- gritó su alcoholizada amiga sin entender ni una palabra y volviendo a su baile

- Gracias chicos- dijo besando las mejillas de los dos hombres- Me voy.

Cogió su bolso y al tercer intento dio con la puerta de salida del local.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Era ya de día cuando salió del local. Paró un taxi y le dio al conductor la que creía que era la dirección de James. Por el camino tuvo tiempo de despejarse y formar un buen plan. Lo de llegar y arrancarse la ropa le iba pareciendo peor idea a medida que avanzaban. Sería mejor decirle primero que le quería, que al cuerno con la bos y todo lo demás, que le quería a él solo. Sí, eso parecía lo más razonable

Pagó la carrera y se bajó del coche. Estaba en frente de la portería de James. Inspiró profundamente y entró. Después de revisar los buzones y no encontrar el de James se dio cuenta de que la portería era la de al lado. Allí si que estaba el nombre de James, era el primer piso. Subió los escalones no sin cierta dificultad, sonriendo al pensar que pronto estaría en los brazos de James.

Iba a llegar al rellano cuando la puerta del piso de James se abrió y salió Nataly. Lily se pegó contra la pared para que no la viera y escuchó.

- Me voy- oyó como decía la mujer- Cuídate- oyó el sonido que producía un beso, el adiós de James, y los pasos de la chica que se acercaban a la escalera.

Tan rápido como pudo bajó el tramo de escaleras rezando para que Nataly no la viera allí y se dio la fuga hacia la calle en busca de un taxi. Sólo cuando estuvo dentro y hubo dado la dirección del Caldero Chorreante se permitió llorar.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Pensar que James la esperaría aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho… Sin duda había perdido su oportunidad. Se había cansado de ella y había vuelto con Nataly, que siempre había estado a su lado… ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué se tenía que dar cuenta de cuanto lo quería justo entonces? ¿Por qué surgió de su cerebro en ese mismo instante de que no sería feliz sin él?

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

_Vaaale… he tardado un siglo en actualizar, lo sé, pero también os digo que hasta el próximo capítulo os tocará esperar aún más. Quién avisa no es traidor. Es que dentro de diez días vuelvo a tener exámenes, y claro, después en semana santa no creo que esté por escribir demasiado porque me voy a Madrid y a Elche y en fin… Que de todas formas pienso acabarlo, no os obsesionéis en serio, que os juro que pienso acabarlo! Es que parece que muchas tenéis miedo de que no lo haga ¬¬. Voy lenta pero segura ._

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Demasiado largo, lo sé, y un poco ñoña, pero en serio, mi cerebro ya no daba para más y quedé bastante satisfecha… ya me diréis a ver que tal…_

_Por cierto… ¿Os he comentado que he alcanzado la friolera de 220 reviews tan sólo con cuatro capítulos? De verdad, estoy flotando en una nube de felicidad o algo así, no sabéis cómo me animáis. Aunque no tengo casi tiempo vuestros reviews me animan a sacarlo de hasta debajo de las piedras XDDD. Estoy muy orgullosa de que os guste, en serio. _

_Ya sabéis, si queréis respuesta a algo dejadme un mensaje en mi panel de esta comu, que está vacío! http // groups msn com / Story-Weavers (no pongo los puntos porque sino no aparece)_

_Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que los últimos capítulos se publican **horrorosamente editados. **Os prometo que sé puntuar! Es culpa de fanfiction, que me cambia el formato. Si alguien prefiere leer el capítulo como dios manda, que me envíe un mail y yo le envío el documento de word._

_Muchas gracias también por todos los reviews del one-shot de San Valentín, me alegra que os resultara entretenido. Era una historia que tenía bien guardada desde octubre y reservada para San Valentín. Y que conste que no creo en este día ya que me resulta profundamente comercial, pero fue una idea de esas que necesitas escribir, no sé si me explico…_

_Gracias por los ánimos para los exámenes! Los dos cuatrimestrales que tuve (es que yo tengo trimestrales por lo general) los aprobé y en uno de ellos saqué una MDH. Estoy muy contenta!_

_Lo dicho, un beso enorme para todos!_

Hermione Weasley 86

M.O.S, M.L.L.

Prefecta de Ravenclaw HA

Miembro de la Orden del Fénix (ja,ja)

Amiga por correspondencia de una mortífaga exnovia de Voldemort

Eterna estudiante

Amargada por los exámenes


	6. Se oyen campanas y no se sabe dónde I

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío. Nada de nada de nada. Todo es de JKR y de la Warner, y como son unos tacaños pues no comparten….

**LA BODA DE LILY**

**Capítulo seis: Se oyen campanas y no se sabe dónde I**

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Pensar que James la esperaría aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho… Sin duda había perdido su oportunidad. Se había cansado de ella y había vuelto con Nataly, que siempre había estado a su lado… ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué se tenía que dar cuenta de cuanto lo quería justo entonces? ¿Por qué surgió la idea en su cerebro en ese mismo instante de que no sería feliz sin él?

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Patear las piedras del parque no estaba sirviendo para mucho, a parte de para fastidiar sus finos zapatos italianos, regalo de Eduard. Metida en sus tristes cavilaciones y angustiada había deambulado por la ciudad hasta los jardines de Kengsiston, donde había "salido" con James por primera vez. Maldijo a su subconsciente por jugarle esas malas pasadas

Se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera barnizada, al lado de un caminito. Hacía frío pero era soportable, además le despejaba la cabeza. Un reloj de una iglesia cercana dio las doce de la mañana con campanadas nítidas que retumbaron en sus oídos.

James…

Se podía ser tonta, muy tonta, rematadamente tonta y finalmente se podía ser Lily Evans, pensó la pelirroja cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Parecía una niña mimada y consentida y no la mujer segura de sí misma que había creído ser siempre. Ahora ya no se quería casar, quería volver con James… justo cuando James había vuelto con Nataly. Suspiró. Lo suyo era el oportunismo, estaba claro.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? No se sentía con el derecho de volverle a pedir una oportunidad al moreno, no podía desmontarle la vida cuando le diera la gana simplemente porque ella y su única neurona operativa no se aclaraban.

.- Hace un buen día para tomar el sol

Lily se giró y abrió los ojos para descubrir sentada a su lado una anciana de mirada acuosa pero amable, con el pelo totalmente blanco y el semblante surcado de arrugas.

.- Sí…- contestó Lily con una sonrisa débil sin muchas ganas de hablar, pero no queriendo ser descortés.

.- Estos días han sido bonitos para pasear… ¿Ha paseado usted?

Lily suspiró internamente. No estaba de humor para ser amable, pero la mujer sólo quería hablar. Si se ponía pesada siempre podía marcharse con cualquier excusa.

.- Sí, la ciudad está bonita por estas fechas- contestó la pelirroja.

La anciana sonrió.

.- Supongo que la habrá acompañado un joven galán…- Lily miró a la mujer, que ahora sonreía, un poco ruborizada- Oh, no quería ser indiscreta señorita… pero cuando yo era joven raramente iba a pasear sola…- añadió alzandolas cejas

La mujer rió y Lily se añadió de buena gana.

.- Me acompañaba un muy buen amigo- contestó un poco ausente, sin mirar directamente a su interlocutora

.- ¿Hoy no ha podido venir?- se interesó la mujer

Lily suspiró y negó con la cabeza

.- Digamos que la fastidié y ya no me acompaña a mí- no tenía porqué mentir a esa señora que no conocía de nada, además se sentía bien compartiendo sus frustraciones.

.- Ya veo…- dijo la mujer alzando las cejas comprensiva- Es una lástima, si era tan amigo suyo… Pero siempre puede disculparse.

Lily volvió a negar de nuevo

.- Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde…

.- Oh, nada es definitivo hasta que no dejas este mundo- dijo la señora con una sonrisa- incluso seguro que después también se pueden cambiar las cosas.

La pelirroja sonrió, en parte aliviada por las palabras de la mujer.

.- ¿Quieres que te lea las líneas de la mano, querida?

Lily miró sorprendida a la afable ancianita. Nunca había creído demasiado en las Artes Adivinatorias y si había conseguido aprobar raspada en Hogwarts había sido gracias a su imaginación novelesca. Pero no quería ofender a la mujer, así que le tendió las manos, que la señora cogió entre las suyas, rechonchas y menudas.

Al principio la anciana frunció el entrecejo de manera bastante perturbadora mientras recorría las líneas de la mano de la joven, que empezó a sentirse extraña, pero luego sonrió.

.- Veo que te vas a casar dentro de poco con un hombre prominente ¿no es cierto?

Lily miró a la mujer sorprendida y asintió extrañada.

.- Es un buen hombre… te tratará muy bien, a ti y al pequeño que viene- dijo la anciana sonriendo.

.- ¿Pequeño?- preguntó Lily sorprendida- ¿Qué pequeño?

.- Querida, estás embarazada

Y como reacción inmediata a esta revelación Lily tuvo que girarse y levantarse rápidamente para poder vomitar en una de las papeleras del parque. Cuando se volvió para decirle a la mujer que eso era imposible, la anciana había desaparecido, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Para salir de dudas y aunque era imposible, Lily decidió buscar una farmacia para averiguar cuán ciertas eran las palabras de la mujer, porque, si tenía razón, ese niño sólo podía ser de un hombre, y ese hombre ni era rubio ni se llamaba Eduard.

A unos metros, detrás de una glorieta, la mujer meneaba la cabeza.

.- Pobre chica. Espero que elija bien y que viva feliz el tiempo que le queda

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Sirius empezaba a estar un poco harto de que llamaran a su timbre a horas intempestivas. ¿La gente normal no dormía 12 horas como él o qué? Otra vez en calzoncillos y descalzo fue a abrir la puerta de su piso.

.- Vaya Black, ¿Preparándote para Carnaval? No me digas… ¡Vas de zombi!

.- March tú también estás horrible- contestó Sirius a la pelirroja que había ido directamente desde el "boys" al piso del moreno y lucía las señales de una noche de batalla- Así que si has venido sólo a decirme eso…

Susan chasqueó la lengua y empujó a Sirius a un lado para entrar en el piso. Se quitó el abrigo y se dejó caer en el sofá.

.- Haz algo útil y prepara café, Sirius.

El moreno alzó una ceja y apoyó las manos en las caderas.

.- ¿Algo más?

.- No, con el café basta, gracias- dijo Susan con una sonrisa encantadora- Ah… Avisa a Remus… Tengo noticias.

.- Vete un poquitito a la mierda March- resopló Sirius incómodo- Si se te va la olla tírate al Támesis como las personas normales, pero no vengas a molestarme a mí.

Susan le miró contrariada y le tiró sus zapatos de tacón a la cara.

.- Hombres… nunca estáis listos cuando se os necesita. Tendré que preparar yo el café- y muy dignamente se dirigió hasta la cocina donde empezó a rebuscar por los armarios.

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cara y la siguió.

.- Remus está en el trabajo, no puedo avisarle- dijo suspirando mientras Susan ponía la cafetera en el fuego.

.- Oh…- dijo en tono pesaroso- Supongo que entonces me tendré que conformar contándotelo a ti

.- Vaya, gracias- contestó el chico con falsa complacencia.

Susan sonrió y le acarició la barbilla con el dedo índice. Todos los músculos de Sirius reaccionaron a l contacto.

.- ¿Sabes que enfadado estás más mono?- le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y de buscar unas tazas para llevar al salón. Cuando Sirius reaccionó la joven estaba sirviendo el café.

.- Bueno… ¿Y cuáles son esas noticias que no pueden esperar?- preguntó Sirius intentando apartar de su cabeza las escenas donde aparecía Susan en lencería de cuero.

.- Lily ha ido a ver a James esta mañana- contestó la mujer sonriendo- decidida a hacer cosas feas- dijo arrugando la nariz de forma sugerente…

.- Eso significa…- dijo Sirius sonriendo

.- Eso significa que creo que después de todo no iremos de boda- añadió haciendo chocar su taza con la de Sirius- Por cierto, este café es horrible

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

.- ¡Lily cariño! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te he estado llamando todo el día!

Cuando Lily abrió la puerta de su casa en Hogsmead a quién menos le apetecía ver de entre todas las personas del planeta era a Eduard. Había estado todo el día como una sonámbula por la ciudad hasta que había decidido que necesitaba dormir… sobretodo ahora que… vamos… ahora que no tenía que cuidar sólo de ella.

.- Paseando- dijo frotándose la frente y maldiciendo el día en que le dio copias de las llaves - Me encuentro mal, Eduard. Necesito dormir.

.- También ha venido mamá, que estaba muy preocupada.- dijo Eduard con cara de circunstancias- Está en el salón

Vale, Lily se equivocaba. Eduard era la segunda persona a quién menos le apetecía ver. La primera era su madre.

.- ¡Lily querida!¡Estás horrible!- dijo abrazándola- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

.- He estado con Susan-suspiró cansada- Siento tener que dejaros, pero en serio, me encuentro muy mal.

.- ¿Quieres que te lleve al medimago?- se ofreció Eduard tomándola de la mano.

.- Yo soy medimaga- suspiró Lily- Es un principio de gripe, una poción y mañana estaré como nueva…- mintió para salir del paso

Eduard la miró con cara de preocupación. Si tenían que aplazar la boda iba a perder mucho dinero.

.- Me quedaré contigo a pasar la noche- se ofreció entonces la señora Darcy. Lily iba a abrir la boca para rechistar, pero la madre de Eduard no la dejó hablar- No, no, no Lily. Necesitas reposo y Eduard está demasiado ocupado. Yo me quedaré- acabó con tono de determinación.

La pelirroja estaba tan cansada y tan angustiada que prefirió no quejarse y se fue hacia su cuarto. Ya se desharía de Ellen al día siguiente.

Se metió en la cama. Estaba agotada. Cuando le dieron los resultados del test experimentó dos sentimientos muy diferentes. Por un lado se alegró muchísimo de estar esperando el bebé que tanto deseaba…pero por otro… no tenía un padre que darle a ese niño o niña. No es que le diera miedo ser madre soltera, pero quería que su hijo tuviera una familia normal, con unos padres normales, no quería que viviera con el estigma de ser el fruto de un capricho de jugador de Quidditch famoso. No se lo merecía. Pero una vez más no podía recurrir a James, que había decidido volver con Nataly…

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Casarse con Eduard? ¿Por su niño, porque se merecía ser feliz? Pero, no podía evitar angustiarse ante la idea de engañar a Eduard y traicionar sus propios sentimientos… No, no podía hacer eso. Tenía que parar la boda. No podía casarse. Pero antes necesitaba dormir para recobrar fuerzas.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

El día de lluvia parecía estar acorde con el estado de ánimo de la estrella de los Puddlemore United. Quedaban dos días para que el amor de su vida se casase con un cretino prepotente en su propia casa y él tenía que aparentar alegrarse… ¡encima!

Las gotas repiqueteaban en las ventanas del piso, de manera monótona y constante. A James le gustaba ese sonido.

Alguien llamó a la puerta unos minutos después, a desgana se incorporó y fue arrastrando los pies hacia la entrada. Recibió un efusivo abrazo antes de poder ver quien era su visita.

.- ¡Qué tal Prongs!- exclamó la inconfundible voz de Sirius, que le había dejado un día de margen para "arreglarse" con Lily- No, no me lo digas, ya me lo imagino- dijo sonriendo con malicia- Ya me he enterado de todo.

Sirius entró en el salón y ocupó un sillón, James suspiró.

.- ¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó cansado.

.- No disimules tío, que sé que ha estado aquí… Y por la pinta que tienes la chica te ha dejado agotado.

James alzó las cejas con sorpresa mientras se sentaba en el sofá, pero luego creyó comprender. Se refería a Nataly.

.- No digas tonterías- suspiró. Estaba él como para pensar en que Nataly le dejase agotado.

.- Pero… ¿Ya habéis arreglado las cosas?- preguntó Sirius más serio. El mal humor de James parecía genuino.

Éste asintió.

.- Sí, lo hemos dejado definitivamente

Sirius se quedó congelado. Lo siguiente que hizo fue darle un collejón impresionante a James.

.- ¿¿¿Pero tú eres tonto o es que las bludgers te han reblandecido los sesos? ¿¿¿Cómo se te ocurre darle largas ahora que ella se había decidido, con lo que nos ha costado?

.- ¿Decidirse a qué?- preguntó James confuso frotándose la cabeza- Casi me esnucas idiota…

.- ¡¡¡Decidirse a dejar a Eduard para venir contigo!

.- ¿Eduard?- contestó extrañado James mientras su amigo resoplaba- ¿Qué te has fumado?- añadió muy serio James- Mira que te tengo dicho…

.- ¡No me he fumado nada! ¿No estuvo ayer Lily aquí?- preguntó Sirius exasperado.

James se rascó la cabeza.

.- No

La fisonomía de Sirius cambió entonces por completo, tornándose muy seria.

.- Ella tuvo que venir ayer- dijo tozudo

.- No vino, Pad. Aquí no ha venido nadie. Excepto Nataly, que se fue ayer por la mañana

Sirius se sentó en el sofá de la salita.

.- Tuvo que venir, James. Se lo dijo a Susan

.- Debió cambiar de idea a mitad de camino- James dibujó una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

.- Vaya…-murmuró Sirius apesumbrado- Lo siento

James encogió los hombros para quitarle importancia. Casi le alegró que Lily tuviera la intención de quedarse con él.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

.- ¿Qué?

.- Que no quiero casarme Eduard. No puedo casarme contigo

Eduard y Lily estaban sentados en el salón de la casa de los Darcy. A pesar de su cansancio Lily se había levantado pronto y, pese a las quejas de Ellen Darcy, había hecho salir aEduard de la oficina para hablarle. Después de soltarle la bomba de relojería, cosa que la había dejado sorprendentemente muy tranquila, miraba a su entonces ya exprometido sin saber lo que iba a pasar.

Eduard arqueó un poco las cejas. Tras unos segundos sonrió.

.- Entiendo que estés nerviosa, palomita. Yo también lo estoy.- dijo tomándola de las manos- Pero vamos a ser muy felices y vamos a tener una boda preciosa…

.- No vamos a tener una boda preciosa porque yo no voy a casarme- dijo Lily zafándose suavemente

.- Lily, no seas cría- Eduard usó de nuevo un tono paternalista

.- No he sido tan madura en mi vida- musitó la pelirroja- Y no me voy a casar.

.- Sí que nos casaremos- dijo Eduard tratando de tomarla de la mano de nuevo

Lily bufó.

.- ¡No voy a casarme Eduard!- chilló. Luego intentó contenerse- No siento por ti lo que sentía…- dijo más suavemente- No puedo casarme si no te quiero- añadió en un murmullo y sin mirar al hombre.

.- No me quieres…- murmuró- ¡Claro que me quieres Lily! No digas tonterías- exclamó el hombre muy seguro de si mismo

.- No Eduard.

.- Vamos Lily ¿Cómo podrías no quererme? Soy uno de los herederos más ricos del país, guapo, de una familia de tradición mágica… soy todo lo que quiere una mujer como tú. Recapacita.

Lily le miró empezando a perder la pena que sentía por romper su compromiso. Eduard era pedante, pero hasta esos extremos…

.- ¿Una mujer como yo?- preguntó Lily cruzando los brazos.

.- Oh Lily, no te ofendas, eres encantadora. Pero tienes que pulirte mucho y no tienes precisamente una familia muy destacable…

Bueno, eso ya era el colmo. ¿Cómo demonios podía estar tan pagado de si mismo y atreverse a tratarla de caza- fortunas? Se levantó del sillón.

.- Quédate con tu herencia y tu familia Eduard y búscate una mujer bonita que te haga de florero. Me daba pena romper contigo pero ya veo que casi te estoy haciendo un favor- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- Y por cierto- añadió antes de desaparecer- Mi familia no será destacable pero al menos mi madre no es una arpía teñida de caoba que si se muerde la lengua se envenena.- Y dicho esto le lanzó el anillo de compromiso a la cara.

A la salida, como ya se esperaba, Ellen Darcy la esperaba con la misma postura que un gallo de peleas, había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta como era su costumbre. Por fin iba a poder desahogar toda la frustración de esos dos años

.- Si te crees que después de esto vas a irte de rositas estás muy equivocada- dijo tomándola del hombro.

Lily retiró la mano de la mujer y la miró de arriba abajo.

.- Estoy temblando de pavor, querida- dijo la pelirroja imitando la vocecilla estridente de Ellen

.- ¡Nadie te va a aceptar en ningún círculo social de este país, tenlo por seguro!- rugió la señora Darcy.

.- Perfecto, porque esta mañana me han ofrecido un traslado a España y lo he aceptado- contestó Lily dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la casa- No te tendré que volver ni a ti ni a ese estropajo que llamas pelo

.- ¡Maldita sangre-sucia insolente! ¡no pararé hasta que…!

.- ¡Cállate ya de una vez cotorra!- la interrumpió el señor Darcy saliendo de una sala donde había escuchado también la conversación. Luego se dirigió a Lily y para extrañeza de la pelirroja le dio un abrazo y un par de besos mientras su mujer se ponía roja de ira- Has hecho bien en huir a tiempo, querida. Yo no lo hice y… mírame-acabó suspirando

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa sintiendo una compatibilidad instantánea con ese hombre que había aguantado en silencio tanta petulancia durante su vida.

.- Siempre puede escaparse y visitarme- dijo impulsivamente.

El señor Darcy se hechó a reír.

.- ¿Sabes? Creo que lo haré

.- ¡Malcom, esto se sale de cualquier…!- empezó a chillar la señora Darcy temblando de rabia, Eduard también había salido al salón

.- ¡Cierra el pico!- volvió a ordenar el hombre sin mirarla- Estoy intentando despedirme. Adiós Lily- añadió con dulzura mientras la joven salía de la casa y él sujetaba la puerta- Espero verte pronto en circunstancias más felices.

.- Seguro que sí- contestó la pelirroja sonriendo y desapareciendo bajo la lluvia del exterior.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

A pesar de que había dormido poco, Lily se sentía llena de energía mientras volvía al centro de Londres en taxi. Le hubiera gustado caminar bajo la lluvia, pero tenía que pensar en la salud de su niño. Iba a empezar de nuevo con su bebé, en un sitio donde no la conocían y donde podrían ser felices… Tenía que darse prisa en embalar todas sus cosas y avisar al casero de que dejaba la casa. En el hospital le buscarían un alojamiento provisional en Barcelona, donde se iba a trabajar. Y tenía que acordarse de avisar a sus invitados de que al final no se casaba… Aunque de eso posiblemente se encargaría Ellen, inventándose alguna mentira que la dejaría muy mal a ella a ojos de la "buena sociedad"…. Pero eso ya daba igual

Se sentía triste por su familia y sus amigos pero… ¡ei! Era bruja. Podía verles tan a menudo como quisiese. Y lo importante ahora era olvidar todo, a Eduard, a su madre, la boda y también… también olvidarse de James.

Decidió telefonear a Susan cuando llegase a su casa para que le echase un cable. Se quería incorporar al trabajo enseguida. En dos días, los mismos que quedaban para la ya no-boda, recordó con una sonrisa, podía estar allí.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

.- A ver, a ver… que creo que no me estoy enterando…- Susan estaba en casa de la pelirroja, viendo como esta llenaba cajas, con asombro creciente- ¿has dejado a Eduard?

.- Ajá- Lily cerró con cinta adhesiva una caja llena de platos y sonrió a su amiga

.- Y te vas a España- se rascó la cabeza

.- Sí- Lily se retiró el sudor de la frente

.- Sin decirle nada a James…

.- Exacto

.- ¡No entiendo nada!- exclamó la mujer con profunda insatisfacción.- ¿Por qué te vas?

.- Porque necesito cambiar de aire Susan, después de lo de Eduard no va a ser agradable quedarme aquí soportando la campaña "Anti-Lily" que seguro que organiza su madre…

Susan hizo un puchero

.- ¿Pero y James?¿Por qué…?

.- James ha vuelto con Nataly, Susan- explicó la pelirroja sentándose en una silla próxima a la de su amiga- Prefiero no decirle nada.

La explosiva mujer abrió la boca en un gesto de asombro que no solía ser frecuente en su cara.

.- Eso no puede ser Lils. Si ha vuelto con ella es porque no puede estar contigo, pero ahora que no te vas a casar…

La pelirroja negó lentamente con la cabeza.

.- Sinceramente, Sus… ¿Crees que James es así? Si ha vuelto con ella es porque la quiere más que a mí… Además, los jugadores de Quidditch acaban siempre con modelos, actrices o cantantes-añadió con una sonrisa amarga

.- Pero… ¡no puede ser Lily! Nuestros planes…

Lily se hechó a reír y tomó una de las manos de su amiga.

.- Vuestros planes han sido un éxito: Me he deshecho de Eduard y es como si me hubiera deshecho de un molesto paquete de 80 kilos que tuviera atado a la espalda- dijo sonriendo y haciendo a Susan sonreír- Y además…

.- ¿Además?- la invitó a seguir Susan viendo que su amiga dudaba.

Lily no sabía si contarle lo de su embarazo. Sólo estaba de dos semanas y el porcentaje de que el embarazo no prosperase era elevado… de todas formas, Susan era su amiga y podía confiárselo.

.- Estoy embarazada- dijo sonriendo.

Susan volvió a quedarse con cara de shock profundo.

.- ¿Cómo embarazada? ¿Qué vas a tener un bebé?

.- Esa es la principal implicación sí- contestó la mujer riendo- Aunque todavía es pronto, sólo estoy de dos semanas…

.- Un bebé, Lily- susurró su amiga todavía atolondrada- Pero espera un momento… ¿El padre es…?

.- James- asintió Lily- Por eso también quiero irme. No creo que un hijo ilegítimo le ayude demasiado en su relación con Nataly…

.- ¡Pero Lily! ¡Él tiene derecho a saberlo!- exclamó Susan- Joder ¡Es su padre!

.- ¡No he dicho que no se lo vaya a decir!- exclamó Lily- Sólo que, bueno, se lo diré más adelante… No quiero que se sienta obligado…

.- ¡Lily!- protestó Susan

.- Prométeme que no le dirás nada, Susan- le advirtió la mujer muy seria

Susan frunció el ceño, nada convencida.

.- Prométemelo- suplicó de nuevo Lily

Susan suspiró.

.- Está bien, pero creo que no estás haciendo bien…- dijo en tono de reproche- ¡Oh, Lily!- exclamó abrazándola y a punto de llorar- No te vayas por favor.

Lily abrazó a su amiga.

.- Venga Sus. Si nos podemos ver casi todas las semanas…

Susan asintió y abrazó aún más fuerte a su amiga.

.- Que sepas que me vas a tener en tu casa día sí día también…. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

Lily se rió casi a punto de llorar también

.- Eso espero- murmuró

.- Y me pido ser la madrina de tu niño

Lily se volvió a reír y se separó un poco de su amiga.

.- Está bien…- concedió como si le estuviera haciendo un favor- Pero ayúdame a meter todo en las cajas. Me marcho mañana

.- ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Susan frunciendo el ceño disgustada- Si mañana es Nochebuena…

.- Pero empiezo a trabajar pasado mañana, y me tengo que acomodar antes de empezar…

Susan volvió a abrazar a su amiga

.- Te voy a echar mucho de menos…

.- Yo también a ti, tontorrona… Pero tengo la esperanza de que cuando vengas a visitarme te enamores de algún español fogoso y te quedes conmigo… Aunque cada vez lo veo más difícil…-añadió con un guiño pícaro

.- ¿Por?- preguntó extrañada su amiga

.- Porque estás bastante colgada por un mago súper-atractivo cuyo nombre empieza por S y acaba por irius.

Susan miró a su amiga con una ceja alzada.

.- Esto de producir más hormonas te sienta mal, Lily. Desvarías- y acto seguido cogió una caja de cartón y se puso a empaquetar los libros de su amiga

.- Ya- contestó Lily riendo- Será eso

.- No me gusta Sirius- volvió a repetir Susan

.- Si tú lo dices…- contestó Lily mientras reducía las cajas que ya había empaquetado y las guardaba en una maleta.

.- No es que yo lo diga, es una constatación, como que el agua hierve a cien grados.

Lily miró a su amiga divertida y luego sacudió la cabeza. Nunca pensó que acabaría con Sirius, aunque visto desde un punto de vista objetivo eran tal para cual. Quizás el hecho de ser tan parecidos les hacía tener esa relación amor-odio tan bestia.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Remus, James y Sirius salieron esa noche. Más bien, Remus y Sirius obligaron a James a salir. Fueron a ver un partido de fútbol y luego acabaron en un restaurante japonés, ciegos de sake y cantando en el karaoke la discografía entera de Luis Miguel y de José Luis Perales.

Cuando llegaron a casa de James ya de día, no se podía decir si éste se sentía mejor o no, porque simplemente no se sentía. Quedaron tendidos en las butacas y el sofá del salón, iniciando lo que debía haber sido un largo sueño, pero que fue interrumpido apenas cuatro horas después por insistentes llamadas al timbre.

.- Ya voy- murmuró Remus entre sueños pero sin moverse de su butaca.

.- Oigo los cascabeles del trineo de Santa- canturreó Sirius. Luego se echó a reír

.- Es el timbre- murmuró James dándose la vuelta en el sofá.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Susan seguía llamando. Lily le había pedido que le devolviera las llaves de la casa de Godric Hollow a James una vez ella se hubiera ido, ya que al final no habría boda. Ella no se veía capaz de dárselas.

El traslador de Lily salía en dos horas y Susan quería hablar con James antes, sin que Lily lo supiera, claro. No se acababa de creer que James se hubiese resignado a perder a Lily

Al final, en vista de que nadie abría, Susan suspiró y metió las llaves en un sobre con una nota. Tampoco era cuestión de entrar por la fuerza y encontrarse con Nataly.

"_Hola Jamsie. Lils sale hoy para España. Ya que al final no va a haber boda, me ha pedido que te devuelva las llaves. _

_Susan_

_PD: Podías haberme contado que habías vuelto con Nataly. Estoy indignada."_

Redujo el sobre y lo hizo pasar por debajo de la puerta para agrandarlo después. Pensando aún en el fracaso de todos sus planes, y preguntándose dónde estaba el moreno, se ajustó la boina de lana y salió del edificio donde estaba el piso de James hacia la casa de su mejor amiga

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

_Bueno, pues hasta aquí la primera parte de este capítulo. La segunda parte la subiré más adelante, depende de lo animada que esté . Gracias por todos vuestros reviews y por vuestro apoyo, sois geniales, no sé qué haría sin vosotros . Siento no contestarlos, pero espero que lo entendáis, no tengo tiempo y menos ahora que estoy en la recta final (p Universidad), ya sabéis, si queréis hablar conmigo, tenéis mi dirección de mail o podéis dejar un mensaje en mi panel de mensajes de esta comu (http/ groups. msn. com / Story-Weavers), visitadla, está muy bien . En mi panel, en un Topic abierto por SpaceKitty encontraréis 3 fanarts hechos por ella de "Cuando me di cuenta…" a mí me encantaron, pasaros a verlos._

_Espero no haberos dejado con mucha intriga (muajajajajaja, soy malvada ) y nada, dejadme un review y decidme qué tal, que últimamente creo que no os gustan tanto mis fics, me llegan menos reviews…Espero no estar haciéndolo tan mal! Aunque también puede ser que no me escribáis porque no contesto, así que una vez más, os insto a escribirme a mi mail o solicitar contestación expresa! Os juro que contesto , o al menos eso creo_

_Un besito a todos, os keroooo!_

_**Henar o Hermione-Weasley 86 (odio mi nick)**_

_**Miembro de LODF**_

_**MOS; MLL**_

_**Penfriend de una mortífaga**_

_**Prefecta Ravenclaw HA (ganaremos la copa!)**_

_**Miembro del Club de Escritores HA**_

_**Escritora Weaver**_

_**Con más títulos que la duquesa de Alba**_

_**Estudiante en general**_


	7. Se oyen campanas y no se sabe dónde II

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada es mío. Nada de nada de nada. Todo es de JKR y de la Warner, y como son unos tacaños pues no comparten….

**LA BODA DE LILY**

**Capítulo siete: Se oyen campanas y no se sabe dónde II**

Una hora después James se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Remus también se había levantado y preparaba café. Sirius seguía enroscado en un sillón, así que James le sacudió para que se despertara.

- Ya es hora, bella durmiente- murmuró James

- Ese sake es veneno-comentó Sirius con voz ronca- Voy a meter la cabeza debajo de agua fría- dijo mientras se arrastraba hacia el baño.

James observó a su amigo y luego se recostó en el sofá

- Soy un capullo- murmuró para sí- un jodido capullo

- El primer paso es la aceptación- bromeó Remus pasándole una taza de café y sentándose enfrente.

James hizo una mueca.

- ¿Sabes? Incluso ahora pienso que quizás entre por la puerta para echarse en mis brazos en cualquier momento…

Sirius que había salido del baño y había oído sus últimas palabras le dio un golpecito reconfortante en el hombro.

- Si es una chica lista lo hará.

James rió amargamente.

- Ya, seguro. Pero esto no es una novela romántica de las de Remus, eso no va a pasar.

Esta vez fue Remus quien hizo una mueca

- ¿Sabéis que os digo? Que me da igual- exclamó James- ¡Voy a ir a su casa y le voy a decir que no se puede casar con Eduard!

- James-suspiró Remus

- ¡Ni James ni nada! ¡Ése tío no se la merece! ¡No la va a hacer feliz!- se levantó del sillón- Aunque no vuelva conmigo no dejaré que se case con ese payaso…

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sirius justo en el momento en que Remus iba a intentar hacer entrar en razón a James. Había recogido del suelo el sobre que había dejado Susan una hora atrás- Parece una carta de March. Toma- dijo pasándosela a su exaltado amigo.- Debe haber sido quien ha llamado esta mañana

Por un momento James se calmó, extrañado de recibir una carta de la mujer. Abrió el sobre y sacó el manojo de llaves que le era tan familiar. Aún más extrañado, sacó la breve nota y la leyó. Tuvo que releerla tres veces.

- Remus lee estoy explícamelo porque creo que no entiendo nada- James le pasó muy nervioso la nota de Susan.

Remus también leyó la nota.

- ¿Cuándo volviste con Nataly?- preguntó el licántropo alucinado

- ¿Qué pone la nota?- Sirius le intentó quitar el papel, pero Remus lo apartó

- ¡No he vuelto con Nataly!

- ¿Entonces de qué demonios habla March? ¿Y cómo que no hay boda?

Sirius seguía intentando coger el papel pero Remus le esquivaba sin hacerle mucho caso.

- ¿Cómo que no hay boda?- preguntó

- ¡Pues que Lily no se casa!- exclamó James nervioso- Y como no se casa pues…

- Pues se va a España- acabó Remus

- ¿Cómo?- Sirius sacudió la cabeza- ¿Quieres pasarme la nota?

- No le encuentro la lógica- dijo pensativo Remus apartando a Sirius de nuevo

- ¡Yo tampoco!- James recogió su cazadora del suelo y abrió la puerta del piso- ¡Pero prefiero encontrar a Lily!

- ¿¿Pero Lily se ha perdido? ¿Dónde?- exclamó Sirius viendo como James salía corriendo escaleras abajo- ¡Remus! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- ¡Muévete hostia!- exclamó el licántropo tomando a su amigo del codo y arrastrándolo detrás de James- Que no te enteras de nada.

Sirius no le dio un revés a su amigo porque le tenía cogido por el brazo derecho y porque una vez se montaron en el coche de James sus dos amigos le dejaron leer por fin la nota de Susan mientras iban al Caldero Chorreante.

- Lily debe pensar que estás con Nataly- dijo Remus mientras veía como su amigo efectuaba un peligroso adelantamiento que infringía por lo menos 20 normas del código de circulación.- Por eso no fue a verte… Esto… ¿Podrías reducir a 120?- preguntó Remus viendo como la aguja cuentakilómetros amenazaba con salirse del salpicadero.

- ¡Es imposible! ¿De dónde puede haber sacado esa idea?

- Pues… dejarla no la habías dejado aún… y puede que la viera salir de tu piso…- aventuró Sirius agarrándose al asiento- ¿Es mucho pedirte que lleguemos enteros, Prongs?

- ¡Sí!- exclamó este- ¿Quién me dice que el traslador de Lily no está a punto de salir?

- ¿Y cómo sabes que va en traslador?-preguntó Remus en voz muy baja, como temiendo que se despertara algo muy peligroso si subía algún decibelio más.

James frenó en seco el coche haciendo que Sirius, que iba detrás, saliese disparado hacia el cambio de marchas. Unos cuantos coches empezaron a pitar al imprudente enamorado.

- ¿Cómo va a ir sino?- preguntó con ansiedad

- En avión- contestó Remus- aunque lo del traslador es lo más probable…

- Pronto lo sabremos- dijo James pisando a fondo el acelerador y dejando media rueda en la carretera.

- ¡Quieres ir con cuidado!- gritó Sirius- ¡Por tu culpa voy a tener grabados los números en la frente una semana!

Pero James ni le escuchó y convirtió un trayecto de 30 minutos en una carrera de F1 de cinco. Para cuando llegaron, Sirius, que era agnóstico, estaba pasando el rosario con una mano mientras se sujetaba al asiento con la otra. Remus abrió los ojos, salió del coche y se puso a besar el asfalto

- ¡Dejaos de mariconadas y vamos!- exclamó James entrando en el pub y corriendo hacia la entrada de Diaggon Alley. Remus y Sirius le siguieron lo más rápido que le daban las piernas.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- Pero Lily cielo… ¿No puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros?- la señora Evans, una mujer menudita abrazaba a su hija y le ponía bien la blusa- He hecho pavo-añadió como argumento definitivo- Así podrás reconsiderar lo de la boda…

- ¡Mamá!- protestó la pelirroja- Ya te he dicho que no estoy enamorada de Eduard…Y sólo hay un traslador a España cada día, empiezo a trabajar mañana…

- Está bien, está bien…- dijo la señora Evans sacudiendo la cabeza- Pero es una lástima…

- No hagas caso a tu madre- El señor Evans también abrazó a su hija- Ese chico era un poco cretino… Tu madre sólo está decepcionada porque había hecho régimen para ponerse el vestido.

Lily y Susan, que también estaba allí, se echaron a reír mientras la señora Evans le daba una colleja a su marido.

- Deja de decir tonterías, Marc- le reprendió- Sólo es que no entiendo el motivo, así de forma tan repentina…

Lily iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero su padre la cortó.

- Lily tendrá sus motivos ¿verdad nena?

La pelirroja asintió y abrazó a sus padres a la vez

- Os voy a echar de menos, ancianos- dijo separándose y sonriendo.

- Tengo 50 años, querida. Aún soy joven…

- Claro mami- Lily besó la mejilla de su padre- Los dos sois jovencísimos

La señora Evans sonrió y le pasó una bolsa de plástico a su hija.

- Aquí tienes tres tuppers. En uno llevas pavo con mi receta, en otro lentejas y en otro una lasaña pequeña. Caliéntalos antes de comértelos. La lasaña me quedó un poco sosa, pero se puede comer…

- Gracias mamá.

- Y come- su padre le levantó un dedo en señal de amenaza- No salgas sola y…

- ¿No le abras la puerta a extraños?- aventuró Lily levantando una ceja. Vivía sola desde hacía dos años pero sus padres la seguían tratando como si aún tuvieran que cambiarle los pañales.

- No- contestó el señor Evans con una sonrisa- Llámanos cada día

Lily sonrió y les dio un último abrazo. Luego rodeó a Susan y también le dio un beso

- No hagas muchas locuras- dijo la pelirroja

- Nah, las justas. Y tú diviértete.

- No sé si tendré tiempo- dijo Lily arrugando la nariz

- De eso siempre hay tiempo. Y no te olvides de llamar.

Lily negó con la cabeza y le apretó la mano a su amiga

- Ven a verme pronto, ¿vale?

Susan asintió.

- Cuídate mucho.

Lily sonrió y cogió su baúl con ruedas.

- Me llaman- dijo cuando anunciaron por megafonía la salida del traslador a España en dos minutos- Nos veremos pronto.

Se despidió con la mano y franqueó la puerta que daba a la sala donde esperaban el resto de pasajeros. Una chica de uniforme sujetaba una caña de pescar rota y distribuía a los pasajeros a su alrededor. Lily sujetó fuerte la caña y miró ala puerta. Su madre y su padre seguían despidiéndose con la mano. Lily les sonrió y tragó saliva.

En un minuto iba a empezar su nueva vida.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

James iba a la carrera por las calles de Diaggon Alley sin fijarse en si había obstáculos o no de por medio. Detrás le seguían Remus y Sirius, luchando para que su sistema respiratorio no se les escapase por la boca.

James tenía la sensación de que hasta un segundo podía resultar crucial, así que a pesar de que notaba cómo se ahogaba no dejaba de correr.

Cruzó la entrada de la Oficina de Trasladores y se echó casi encima de la mesa de información.

- ¿El… traslador… España?- consiguió decir entre inhalaciones.

- Primer piso, sala 3- contestó con una sonrisa una chica joven. James echó a correr hacia las escaleras- ¡Pero está a punto de salir!- chilló la chica

James subió las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro y se otorgó un mili-segundo de descanso para discernir cuál de todas las puertas del vestíbulo al que había dado era la sala 3. Cuando identificó un tres de latón dorado corrió hacia allí. Susan le vio llegar.

- ¡James, está a punto de salir!- chilló- ¡Corre!

Pasando el control de seguridad de un salto y dejando atrás a Susan, James entró en la Sala

- ¡Lily!- exclamó con su último aliento.

Todos los pasajeros que se sujetaban al traslador se volvieron a ver a aquél joven que parecía acababa de finalizar una maratón. En ese momento la caña de pescar empezó a vibrar y un fogonazo de luz le impidió ver que había pasado. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y jadeando. Lily se había ido.

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Los últimos pensamientos de Lily en tierra británica estaban siendo para James. Era cierto eso de que nunca sabes cuánto quieres a una persona realmente hasta que la pierdes. Por suerte, ella iba a tener en quien emplear ese amor, aunque nunca le olvidaría. Y esperaba que la pudiera perdonar por lo mal que se había portado con él.

Faltaban pocos segundos para que el traslador partiera cuando se empezó a oír escándalo en el vestíbulo. Algunos pasajeros empezaron a mirar con curiosidad hacia la puerta, entre ellos Lily.

Entonces oyó a Susan chillar.

- ¡James, está a punto de salir! ¡Corre!

- ¿Quién es ése?- preguntó un tanto asustada la señora Evans.

Susan no pudo contestar porque estaba riendo de rodillas en el suelo, intentando reanimar a Sirius y a Remus abanicándoles con una revista.

- Cielo, creo que él es los motivos de Lily- contestó el señor Evans tomando la mano de su mujer

Justo en ese momento, cuando Lily reaccionó a las palabras de Susan, James apareció en la puerta de la sala, a la vez que un fogonazo cegaba su vista y hacía que James y la estancia desaparecieran.

- Bienvenidos a la Oficina de Trasladores de Barcelona, les deseamos una feliz estancia y les recordamos que nuestros servicios se amplían: ¡Descubra el mundo de los chamanes viajando a Kenya en un instante!

Lily meneó la cabeza y dejó caer la maleta al suelo, aturdida por las sacudidas. James había ido a la oficina de Londres… Se había enterado de que se iba y quizás había ido a buscarla… Volvió a sacudir la cabeza intentando eliminar esa fantasía. Seguramente sólo quería preguntar el porqué de su marcha, había vuelto con Nataly, recordó.

Inspiró profundamente y volvió a coger su maleta.

- Hola, nueva vida- murmuró antes de salir a un vestíbulo soleado, lleno de personas bulliciosas que se movían en todas direcciones.

Empezó a buscar con la vista algún letrero con su nombre, le habían dicho que la irían a buscar al aeropuerto.

- ¿Señorita Evans?- alguien le tocó suavemente el hombro.

Lily se giró para encontrarse con una mujer alta y con la cara muy redonda y llena de ligeras arrugas provocadas por lo mucho que parecía sonreír. Hablaba un inglés con marcado acento español.

- Soy yo- contestó Lily en un castellano bastante imperfecto tendiéndole la mano.

La mujer la tomó por los hombros ignorando su gesto y le plantó dos besos en las mejillas.

- Rosa Gómez- dijo la mujer- Aquí damos dos besos cuando nos presentan- explicó la mujer ante la cara de shock de Lily- Seré tu enfermera en el hospital

- Ah…

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu piso a dejar todo?- preguntó la mujer afablemente, tomando la maleta de Lily

- Claro- contestó la chica siguiéndola

Rosa la dejó delante de un bloque de pisos, delante de un bonito jardín, le dio las llaves de su piso y prometió pasar a buscarla al día siguiente a primera hora para ir al trabajo.

El piso que le habían buscado era pequeño, pero bastante acogedor, y desde el balcón podía llegar a ver hasta el mar. Suspirando, Lily empezó a sacar las cosas de su maleta y a distribuirlas por el piso. Era tedioso, pero al menos tenía la magia para ayudarse

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó James cuando pudo recuperar el aliento y se encontró sólo en la sala- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

- ¡Se ha ido!- Susan entró en la sala- ¿No podíais haberos dado un poquitito más de prisa?- exclamó la chica frustrada.

- Mira, no te doy un puñetazo porque soy un caballero…- murmuró Sirius recordando su "viaje" hasta el Callejón Diaggon

- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Susan alzando las cejas retadoramente

Remus entró también en la sala y miró a James.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó el licántropo haciendo callar a Sirius, que ya estaba preparado para contestar a Susan.

- ¡Pues qué voy a hacer!¡ Me voy a Barcelona!- exclamó James saliendo de la sala

Susan le siguió y le detuvo por la manga

- No hay trasladores hasta mañana, James… Espera un momento. Creo que se me ha ocurrido algo

Los señores Evans miraban toda la escena en silencio, Susan reparó en ellos entonces.

- Señora Evans, señor Evans permítanme presentarles a James Potter.- dijo arrastrando a James, que en ese momento no estaba para presentaciones-Estos son los padres de Lily, James.

James le dio la mano a ambos, que lo miraban con curiosidad.

- ¿Tú eres el chico que escribía a Lily todos los días en verano?- preguntó entonces el padre de Lily, recordando el nombre de James- Lily decía que estabas desequilibrado- recordó el hombre, James hizo una mueca extraña- pero que eras buen chico…

- Ése mismo es- dijo Susan- Además de ser el amor verdadero de Lily- soltó con toda naturalidad- así que nos tienen que ayudar

Los padres de Lily se miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Ayudaros?

- Sí- dijo Susan- ¿Nos pueden explicar como funciona exactamente un aeropuerto?

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Sirius miraba aprensivamente por la ventanilla del avión que los iba a llevar a Barcelona. Remus ya se había abrochado el cinturón y Susan, sentada entre los dos, sonreía.

- Esto de volar sin escoba…- murmuró Sirius desconfiado- ¿Seguro que éste trasto tan grande se levanta? ¿No nos caeremos al mar?

Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Anda Sirius. Cierra la bocaza, por favor- murmuró

Susan se echó a reír y miró en el asiento de detrás, James seguía con la misma cara de ansiedad y circunstancias que se le había puesto cuando Lily se había ido.

- No te preocupes, Jamsie. Lily está colgada por ti… Pero como ella creía que habías vuelto con Nataly, no quería meterse entre vosotros.- Remus le había contado lo que en realidad había pasado con Nataly

James miró a la joven, que sonreía casi maternalmente, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego volvió a sus cavilaciones. Una idea se estaba formando en su cabeza y necesitaba llegar a donde estuviera Lily rápidamente.

Poco después el avión despegó, así como despegaron los nervios de Remus y Sirius,que tenían los nudillos blancos de aferrarse a las butacas.

Susan extrajo el panfleto de seguridad del asiento de delante.

- Oh mira, en caso de que el avión se caiga al mar tenemos la salida de emergencia un poco lejos- comentó enseñándole el mapa del avión- Pero bueno, si el avión se cae es poco probable que sobrevivamos…

Sirius miró con profundo odio a Susan, pero fue Remus el que le quitó el panfleto lo rompió en cachitos diminutos.

- Desde luego… sois unos exagerados- dijo la chica- Que no va a pasar nada… Y si pasa pues… ¡Tenemos varitas!- susurró

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Sirius, aunque Remus siguió con su pose rígida en el asiento.

- Por una vez vas a tener razón y todo, March- dijo Sirius dándole golpecitos a la chica en la cabeza. Susan le dio un puntapié.- ¡Auch! ¡Qué bruta eres, joder!

- ¿Desean algo los señores?- una azafata esperaba a su lado con el carrito de las bebidas.

- ¡ Un whisky doble!- exclamó Remus sin girar la cabeza

La azafata alzó las cejas, pero luego sonrió y sirvió la bebida.

- Si el caballero está nervioso puede venir a la cabina a ver al capitán- ofreció la chica.

Remus pareció pensárselo.

- Creo que iré.

La azafata le indicó a una compañera que fuera hacia ellos y le pasó el carrito.

- Yo le acompaño- se ofreció con una sonrisa- ¿Su novia no desea acompañarnos?- preguntó señalando a Susan

- No es su novia- contestó Sirius como un resorte, antes de que pudieran hacerlo Remus o Susan.

La azafata alzó las cejas.

- Disculpen el malentendido- se excusó, luego desapareció con Remus por el pasillo.

Susan miró a Sirius alzando una ceja y tocándose ligeramente el labio.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó bruscamente el moreno- ¿Qué miras?

La chica pareció pensar mientras le miraba apreciativamente.

- Si no te conociera y no te odiara pensaría que te gusto- soltó la chica- y que estás celoso…

El joven la miró con suficiencia.

- Veo que la modestia es tu fuerte

- No es modestia, es realismo- dijo pellizcando ligeramente la mejilla del chico y luego deslizando sus dedos hasta su cuello. Sirius tragó saliva intentando no ponerse nervioso.- Oh sí. Creo que tengo razón- Susan llevó las manos hasta los hombros del chico.

- Claro que no- contestó Sirius intentando sonar convencido y poniéndose rígido.

Susan sólo sonrió malévolamente y cogiendo las solapas de la camisa del chico le atrajo hacia ella para besarle. Inmediatamente introdujo su lengua en la boca del hombre y acarició la suya. Sirius se estremeció de placer y antes de darse cuenta tenía una mano en el muslo de la chica y la otra alrededor de la espalda. Susan desabrochó uno de los botones de la camisa e introdujo su mano. Buenos músculos, pensó con regocijo.

- Ejem, ejem- carraspeó entonces Remus, que acababa de llegar de su excursión a la cabina con los niños del avión y traía en una mano un avión de cartón y en la otra el teléfono de la azafata- Pensaba explicaros las cosas interesantes de las que me he enterado, pero… si pensáis estar así el resto del viaje, avisad.

Susan y Sirius, que se habían girado para ver a Remus pero seguían en la misma postura (habían levantado el reposabrazos de su asiento) se miraron un segundo y luego volvieron a mirar a Remus.

- Pensamos seguir así el resto del viaje- dijeron a la vez.

- ¡Manda huevos!- murmuró Remus dejándose caer en la butaca de al lado- Si no es mucha molestia, evitad salpicar, por favor… ¡Y aún queda una hora!- murmuró mirando el reloj- ¡James! Que Susan y Sirius están aquí "arreglando sus problemas" y me siento un poco incómodo

James se asomó y suspiró.

- ¿No podéis esperar?- preguntó- No creo que queráis engendrar un niño en un avión…- bromeó

- Tú lo engendraste en un barco, es por seguir la moda-contestó Susan.

Inmediatamente, por las caras de asombro de los otros tres, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error más grande que el armario de zapatos de Victoria Beckham- ¡Tengo que ir al lavabo!- dijo sonriendo y levantándose fresca como una lechuga, pero James la obligó a sentarse de nuevo sujetándola por los hombros.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- murmuró con un hilo de voz que hizo que a Susan se le erizase los pelos de la nuca.

"Señores pasajeros, debido a problemas meteorológicos debemos hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en el aeropuerto de Lyon"

- ¿Qué exclamó Remus sujetándose de nuevo al asiento? ¡Vamos a morir todos!

- Es sólo nieve, dijo James mirando por la ventanilla… Volviendo al tema de antes…

- James- dijo Sirius

- ¿Qué?

- Susan ha huido

James miró a su amigo que señalaba a la fogosa pelirroja corriendo hacia el aseo del avión.

Pero a la joven no le fue tan fácil librarse. Una vez habían aterrizado y se atrevió a salir del baño, un circunspecto James la esperaba custodiando la salida.

- Ay ¡Qué majo que me has esperado!- exclamó Susan sonriendo- ¿Salimos?

- Sí, y mientras averiguamos cómo llegar a Barcelona me puedes ir contando esa historia tan divertida de mi hijo…

- No es divertida- explicó Susan negando con la cabeza- Así que mejor te explico lo que me pasó cuando me enrollé con un chico que trabajaba vestido de pollo vendiendo salchichas…

James la miró encarando las cejas

- Susan…

- Yo te lo explicaría James, pero le prometí a Lily que no te diría nada.- dijo al final la chica- Aunque, ahora que no estás con Nataly y visto lo visto… Además, el padre debe saberlo…

- ¿Me lo puedes explicar en orden?- pidió James mientras se acercaba donde estaban Remus y Sirius con cara de circunstancias.

Susan inspiró profundamente.

- Tengo el honor de hacerte saber que Lily está embarazada de dos semanas. Para más datos de un hijo tuyo… Lo vuestro es puntería.

James parpadeó y Sirius y Remus miraron alternativamente a Susan y a su amigo.

- Un hijo- murmuró James ausente- mío

- Me alegro de que te alegres… si vas a mirar con esa cara a Lily mejor nos volvemos a Londres- dijo Susan en tono sarcástico.

- No presiones- murmuró Sirius. Susan le devolvió una mirada resentida.

James se dejó caer en una butaca.

- ¿Y cuando se suponía que iba a saber yo eso?

La joven suspiró.

- No lo sé… Lily no quería decírtelo porque pensaba que estabas con Nataly, y no quería que te sintieras obligado a nada… A lo mejor cuando el niño se graduase… Por eso se fue, no por miedo a la madre de Eduard.

James se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan, tan, tan… tan buena? Buena y tonta, todo sea dicho- murmuró el chico. Susan sonrió-¡Tengo que verla inmediatamente!- dijo incorporándose- ¿Cuándo sale el próximo avión a Barcelona?

- Por lo menos dentro de seis horas, a las cuatro de la mañana- dijo Remus- Nos han dicho que hay tormenta

- ¡No puedo esperar tanto!- se quejó James

Los demás le miraron impotentes

- ¡James!

--…sSs…sSs…sSs…--

Cuando Lily hubo acabado se ordenar todas sus cosas, se desplomó en el sofá mirando el techo. Estaba algo decepcionada. No se sentía mucho mejor. Sabía que no iba a sentirse reconfortada enseguida, pero esperaba algún alivio. Y realmente parecía que se empezaba a dar cuenta de que estar allí no la iba hacer olvidar al moreno de sus sueños.

Suspiró y se preparó una taza de té. Tenía que quitarse esa losa de encima y de su conciencia. Aunque no le gustara tenía que hablar con James y decirle la verdad, también que no esperaba que las cosas cambiasen, sólo que quería serenar su conciencia. Hablaría con James.

Miró el reloj. Las seis de la tarde… No es que Lily fuera muy irreflexiva, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea que le pareció de lo más maravillosa: Tenía tiempo de coger un avión hasta Londres, hablar con James, y luego volver a Barcelona. Así empezaría su trabajo con buen pie.

Con una sonrisa, Lily se puso su abrigo y bajó a la calle a buscar un taxi. En el aeropuerto compró el billete de ida y el de vuelta para tres horas después. El chico que los vendía la miró un poco raro, y Lily le explicó que tenía una reunión en el aeropuerto. Luego maldijo su lengua ¿Qué demonios le importaba al vendedor lo que tuviera que hacer? Cogió su billete y fue a tomarse un café, su avión salía a las nueve.

Cuando ya volaba hacia Londres les informaron de que una tormenta de nieve les obligaría a detenerse en Lyon durante un rato. La pelirroja se puso muy nerviosa: tenía que volver a Barcelona a tiempo para ir al trabajo. Viendo que iba para largo, decidió cambiar de nuevo su billete y volverse en cuanto pudiera. Mientras hacía cola en un mostrador le vio: sus gestos ampulosos, su sonrisa suave y sobretodo su inconfundible pelo despeinado. Y gritó sin saber muy bien lo que hacía

- ¡James!- chilló.

El joven reconoció la voz enseguida y se giró para mirarla. Lily había salido de la cola y todavía no se creía lo que veía. Algunas personas habían empezado a mirarla extrañados.

- ¡Lily!-exclamó James corriendo hacia ella.

Lily empezó a correr también, y a llorar sin saber muy bien porqué.

Enseguida cubrieron la distancia que los separaba y Lily se echó en sus brazos abiertos. James la estrechó entre los suyos y escondió la cara entre el cuello y su hombro.

- James iba a verte…¿Qué haces aquí?- susurró la chica sin soltarse

- He venido a buscarte- le contestó el al oído- Aunque me ha costado seguirte la pista, boba.

Lily se separó un poco y le miró a los ojos, él seguía aferrado a su cintura

- ¿Cómo que boba?- protestó

- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que había vuelto con Nataly y marcharte de repente, sin decirme que vamos a tener un James Junior?

Lily frunció el ceño y entonces se percató de que Susan, Remus y Sirius estaban unos metros detrás, mirándoles disimuladamente con curiosidad. Seguramente se preguntaban que hacía Lily allí.

- Susan…-murmuró enfadada

James le tomó el mentón con la mano y le obligó a mirarle.

- Deja a Susan que por una vez no es culpable…

Lily suspiró.

- Yo vi a Nataly y… y pensé… pensé…

- ¡Siempre has pensado demasiado!- bromeó James

- ¡Oh cállate!- protestó Lily

- ¿Por qué no me callas tú?- preguntó el hombre alzando las cejas sugerentemente.

Lily sonrió y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de James, antes de fundirse en un cálido beso.

Cuando se separaron, a la pelirroja le seguían brillando los ojos. James entonces tomó una de sus manos e hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

- Cásate conmigo

La pelirroja se quedó con la boca abierta.

- James, por el niño no… es decir… si crees que nos tenemos que casar por el niño… creo que deberías pensarlo mejor…

- ¡Ya lo llevo pensando desde que me monte en el avión y… ¡demonios! Quiero que te cases conmigo- exclamó el hombre- Con o sin niño Lily, eres la única mujer que hay para mí- dijo más suavemente- Te quiero

Lily sonrió, al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo.

- Yo, yo…-empezó a balbuciar, miró a sus amigos que también parecían asombrados, Susan le estaba levantando los pulgares en señal de aprobación- Yo… también te quiero y digo que sí.

James se levantó para abrazarla de nuevo mientras detrás Susan también abrazaba a Remus y a Sirius, que vigilaba de reojo al licántropo para ver donde ponía la mano.

James tomó a Lily de la mano y la llevó corriendo con los demás.

- ¡Venga!-exclamó cuando estuvieron todos juntos- ¡Lily tiene que despedirse de un trabajo y yo tengo que avisar a mucha gente de que me caso mañana!

- ¿¿Mañana?- exclamaron todos, incluso Lily

- Sí, estuvimos organizando nuestra boda juntos…¿recuerdas?- le dijo James a la pelirroja

Lily sonrió al comprender la ironía del asunto.

Pocas horas más tarde volvían a Londres. Remus estaba socializando con las azafatas, con las que había descubierto que tenía mucho éxito, Susan dormía echada encima de Sirius, que también roncaba contra la ventanilla, y Lily estaba recostada contra el hombro de James, que jugueteaba con su pelo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó el chico suavemente

- Siento que he engordado tres quilos…

James le pasó la mano por el vientre.

- ¡Si está liso! Debes alimentarte mejor…- la reprendió

- Tú espera a verme dentro de tres meses- dijo besándole en la mejilla- Cuando sea una pelota de playa.

- Pero una pelota de playa guapísima- le susurró al oído- ¿Crees que el pequeño se enfadará si tú y yo…?- dijo alzando las cejas vigorosamente

Lily sonrió.

- No, no creo. La que se va a enfadar si tú y yo "nada" voy a ser yo.

James volvió a besarla suavemente en los labios.

- Ahora mismo siento que no puedo ser más feliz-murmuró la pelirroja

- Pues prepárate para sorprenderte, porque tengo firmes intenciones de mejorar esta situación.

Fue entonces cuando Lily recordó las palabras de la anciana. Se casaría con un hombre prominente que la haría muy feliz… ese hombre era James, el que la haría muy feliz. Y podía poner la mano en el fuego porque así sería

**FIN**

_Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo. La verdad es que pensaba publicar este capítulo más tarde, porque me daba mucha pena despedirme (otra vez) de los personajes. Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo este fic así en plan película romántica! Ha sido muy divertido y encima estoy muy contenta porque parece que a vosotros también os ha gustado, así que estoy encantada. Sé que es cortito, pero contando que originalmente sólo tenía 5 capítulos y he reescrito el final dos veces, debe ser bastante más largo de lo que iba a ser en un principio._

_Estoy muy y muy contenta por todos vuestros reviews! Son muchísimos y no sabéis cómo conseguís animarme. Supongo que todos tenemos malos días, pues a mi se me curan las penas cuando llego a casa, me conecto y veo vuestros reviews. Me da la sensación de que por lo menos hago "algo" bien. Así que muchas gracias porque todos sois muy buena gente conmigo._

_Bueno, si he decidido publicar hoy es porque es **Sant Jordi** y aquí en Cataluña (o por lo menos para mí) tiene una significación especial. También es el día internacional del libro, así que me parece una fecha adecuada, jejejeje (aunque lo que yo escriba se parezca más bien poco a un libro, por temas de originalidad y eso)._

_En fin, que me enrollo como las persianas y lo que toca es despedirse…al menos por una temporadita. Necesito que mis neuronas descansen un poco y tener tiempo para pensar en si voy a escribir de nuevo una historia larga y si es así pues desarrollarla… supongo que hasta que no haya leído el 6to libro no empezaré nada nuevo… lo que si que puede que haga es escribir algún **ONE-SHOT** pero nada es seguro… No os preocupéis porque en verano me voy a Londres (todo julio) o sea que para cuando vuelva ya me habré leído el sexto y espero que mi cerebro esté trabajando a toda velocidad. Pero hasta entonces me voy a dedicar a desatascar un poco mi cabecita._

_Así que lo repito**, muchas, muchísimas gracias** por haberme apoyado tanto tiempo y haber sido tan generosos y buenos conmigo. Nos volveremos a ver pronto por aquí, espero._

_**Un besazo multitudinario**_

_Hermione Weasley 86 o Henar (como prefiráis)_

_Prefecta Ravenclaw HA_

_Miembro del Club de Fics HA_

_MOS, MLL_

_Miembro de la Orden del fénix (no mola tanto como pueda parecer)_

_Histérica en general_

_Eterna estudiante que ve las vacaciones muy lejos_

_Yo y yo misma_


End file.
